StarFire II
by PureSaberHeart
Summary: Since the Epsilon forest had all but healed of it's curse, Shira had been living miserably with guilt and blame. However, she soon realizes that her salvation isn't as impossible as she had first anticipated. Is it too late? Can she still save him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trail of Broken Hearts

* * *

 _'This is fate. This is destiny. But... why me?'_

Throughout her life, the silver pelted tigress had always had this guilt of undeserving. She had done nothing for the world. She had influenced nothing. She had made no difference. Time and time again she was reminded of the little impact she made for the Epsilon pack.

Fate or destiny, she wasn't sure. Being born into a pack didn't seem to fall under either category. It seemed so flawed that she couldn't choose how to live herself and had to be forced to adapt to the life that she was born into.

 _'As if everyone were exactly the same.'_

Over the years, she learned to deal with it and accept the world around her. Even if it didn't make a difference. It was clear that she wasn't destined for absolute greatness like everyone else. Even if she was, she knew that she would inevitably lose everything that meant anything to her.

 _'Because I never would have deserved it in the first place.'_

And throughout the years, she waited. She waited for the unavoidable truth that was to become her Hell. Even when she had exactly what she needed. The only thing she needed.

 _'Someone to love'_

It was that same _someone_ who had helped her throughout those difficult times when her life seemed to meet an end. The same one who had his own problems to take care of and yet never seemed to care about anything other than her. It was these two traits that made her realize that she was happy. He made her happy.

He wasn't the one to smile often. But, whenever he did, she always treasured it for how special it was. Whether it was because he had woken up to see her for the first time that day leaning up against him, or maybe she had said something to him that was so soft and emotional that he couldn't possibly stop himself from giving in and letting that same soft expression spread across his lips on all those countless occasions for the short time they had known each other for.

 _'Such a Softie.'_

She was always shocked in disbelief at how easy it was to talk to him. It almost seemed unnatural how the two of them talked to each other. There were only a few occasions where they had an argument, but it was always out of worrying and the protection of the other.

 _'He cares about me... so much.'_

And it warmed her up on the inside so much knowing this. How he would tell her every morning the moment she woke up how beautiful she was. How he would always ask what _she_ wanted for breakfast, lunch and dinner. How he would always catch her saddened face whenever she felt down, and always found some way to make her feel better.

Days and nights went by with not one passing by as boring, wasted or uninteresting. He made every day mean something. She felt alive. She had a god damn life. Something that most couldn't even come close to having. Her time spent in the Epsilon pack showed all that was needed for that reality. It was nothing but waking up, eating and sleeping. All the male sabers got to go hunt for food everyday, so their days weren't _as_ boring.

 _'I needed to get out of there. And I did... Eventually.'_

She owed her entire life to Diego. Without him, she was positive that she'd be dead. He let her travel with him. He kept her warm for those first couple of nights with the temperature around the island at an all time low. He kept whispering into her ears as they fell asleep, telling her that she was safe. She was okay. Everything was going to be alright.

 _'And he was right.'_

000

"You do know how beautiful you are, right?"

That almost minute of silence and thought pondering was completely decimated as these words were heard to her right.

Shira had been up rather early that day, wanting to start it off somewhat differently than usual. Not that she didn't enjoy slowly arising from her sleep, feeling the softening comfort of his warmth against her, only to make the previous night's sleep all the better.

She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. She loved it so much, but just about anything could startle her if it sneaked up on her.

No sooner did she feel his presence lay down beside her. She was nearly ready to respond back when she suddenly felt a slow, wet lick run up her neck. It was futile to resist the lust within her and couldn't help it as she let out a purr just as lengthy.

"And adorable. Don't forget adorable." He added.

She could only smirk, lower her head and hide her blush. These gestures were only kept for so long until she felt his paw gently touch her cheek, pulling her face to face with him.

Instantly mesmerized by the emeralds in his eyes, she also found it futile to look away from them.

"That's much better." She heard him say, knowing that he was referring to the sapphires in her eyes.

"I am _not_ adorable." She smiled, still locking her gaze with his.

"That's fine. Think what you want." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on both sides of her neck, "But you _are_ beautiful." He whispered into her ear, "And I'm going to remind you that everyday for the rest of your life."

She could feel the truthfulness in his words, just knowing that every waking day, she would be reminded that her self image wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

That was all Shira could take before she pounced on him, sending him toppled onto his back side as she rested on top of him.

"Hold me. Just hold me, Diego." She told him as she felt his paws reach around, pulling her in closer while laying her down beside him. He started stroking her backside as she began licking his neck. She could feel his throat vibrate from the purring, knowing that she was getting to him.

She lustfully breathed in between every lick that she made up his neck. All the while, Diego was gently scratching behind her ears and whispering about how amazing she was. She never would have guessed either. Someone who saw her the way Diego did. Beautiful. Amazing. Perfect. No matter what, her conscience always told her that she could never have these traits. Yet, Diego spoke from more than what his heart had.

"I could do this all day with you." Diego said as he nipped playfully at her ear, the sound of her earrings clanking together as he did.

"It wouldn't surprise me, Softie." She giggled and said.

"Still calling me that, Kitty?"

"Yep. Get use to it."

They shared a laugh as they brought their heads closer together with their eyes fully locked on the other. It was times like this where she couldn't feel happier. What she was feeling wasn't temporary happiness. She was well aware of how her life was, what it led up to and what might be in store for her. None of which gave her a feeling of guilt or undeserving. She truly was happy. For the first time in her life.

Shira suddenly thought of something that she never would have guessed she'd ask, "Things will stay this way, right?"

She almost sounded scared as she said this. It seemed so out of the ordinary to say, all things considered and all that was happening at the moment. She still felt happy. She still felt safe. But it didn't stop her mind from going crazy with "what if".

It almost seemed silly when the words came out of her mouth. She could see that look on Diego's face. That same one he'd give her whenever she seemed like she was over reacting. Where he would always stroke the back of her neck, running with the fur that perfectly formed down the center of it.

"What makes you say that?" He spoke only in the softest and most gentle tone.

"Don't you wonder the same thing?"

"I wonder a lot of things about you." He answered with a grin spreading across his face. She knew his playful side. He was just trying to keep her happy, which he always managed to successfully do.

"You know, for one, I always wondered how you couldn't see yourself as beautiful as you really are."

"For God's sake, Diego." She blushed as she buried her head in both of her forelegs. She couldn't help but giggle at how much of a smart ass Diego was being. Not in a mean way, but in more of a nice and playful way. What he just said was one of many prime examples of how he so cleverly managed to do that.

"You're welcome," He whispered in her ear as he ran his tongue up her neck, "Beautiful."

"You mean Kitty?"

"I don't know. I kinda like this one better. It's the only word that's ever popped into my head whenever I look at you."

Her heart melted as he spoke those words. They only reminded her that it was no wonder it took so little time for her to fall for him. Much so, that she began to feel her eyes water up as she wrapped herself around him once more. It was all she could ever ask of him. She wanted to feel safe. She wanted to be cared about. She wanted to snuggle up into his warmth whenever she pleased. He provided all of it and so much more.

"I love you, Softie."

"I love you too... Kitty."

000

Those last few words he spoke almost seemed to make there way subconsciously through her head as she became more and more aware of the reality around her. For a second, she thought that he was right there beside her. She smiled as she began to wake up, feeling with her paw for his presence, only to sense nothing in return as she opened her eyes for the light of that day. She rolled over, leaning on one foreleg while bringing the other behind her neck to stretch. She blinked a few times before letting her eyes wander around the small cave, seeing it in its empty presence.

She collapsed herself back to the floor, unable to control her tears as she clenched both paws together with her face pressed against the cave floor, bawling her eyes out miserably. Unfortunately for her, he was not there this time to rid of her tears, pull her in close and shift her mind to a much happier mindset. She recalled all that had happened. The life she currently had... and the other one she use to have. The one that had been taken from her. Twice.

 _'But why? Why Diego? Why not me?'_

The pain was indescribable. The only one she ever loved. Dead. Gone forever. She wanted to so badly put it past her and move on. Yet, ending her life seemed just as promising. Even easier, to say the least.

 _'Then maybe I'll see him again.'_

Taking that path seemed to be filled with more and more benefits. Her suffering would end. Yet, these types of thoughts terrified her. Before, she never would have imagined the thoughts of suicide. Having this existential crisis hovering over her thoughts became more dangerous as the week progressed. Since she's lost him, her mind had started shifting her values from his life to her own. Having been reminded every day since that death was inevitable, she couldn't help but think and worry about her own.

What bothered her more so was the fact that this state of isolation could have been avoided. One of them could still be here.

 _'If not Diego, then StarFire.'_

It could have very much been so. The fact that she lost both of the only two that were by her side. Losing both at nearly the same time. The absolute best she could hope for at that point was to quickly move on. Maybe she'd only dwell with the insufferable pain for a night or two and then move on after that.

 _'It'd be a cold day in Hell.'_

It was typical for her emotions to get the best of her as she had found the past week to be the worst she's ever lived. It was more than enough that she could think about as she struggled to get up for the first time that day, her limbs growing weak of motivation and strength as she exited the cave, wanting to take a walk through the wintered wilderness in hopes of clearing her head.

She had hoped during the first day or two after there deaths, that StarFire... maybe he'd come back... a second time... maybe. He was some how resurrected once, for a reason she never expected to understand, so it only filled her with hope to think that he could come back again.

 _'It's been a week since then.'_

Her hope slowly died as the days kept passing throughout the week. Because of this, she found herself more and more often thinking about that night when she lost him. She remembered the forest that had once been flooded with that thick, purple fog, now resembling any other ordinary forest. The curse on the forest was broken ever since BlackFire was defeated. Her heart only had him to thank.

 _'Thanks for everything, StarFire. We did succeed. But... apparently it wasn't good enough.'_

Shira would give anything to have that forest cursed again. If only to have the one she loved back. She could give a damn less if the forest's curse spread throughout the entire world. She just wanted Diego back by her side.

She tried not to, but she couldn't help but recall the moment he was killed. After the forest had grown scarce of the fog, Shira had taken Diego off the tree, pulling the _"black"_ stone out of his chest. She laid him down on the forest's floor and followed suit as she hugged every inch of his body, crying her eyes out like never before. She repeatedly kissed his forehead. She choked to believe what had happened. What apparently _had_ to happen. She tried whimpering to him, having her lips ever so close to his own. She shook him in hopes that he was still alive, but as she rested her ear in his chest, she knew what this was. She instantly accepted it. She wanted to be ready for something like this to happen.

 _'But not like this.'_

All she could do was take the two stones that caused all of this and leave the forest. She couldn't stand looking at Diego's body any longer. She didn't have the sanity in her to create a burial for him. She just left to find a cave and cry herself to sleep, always hoping for a better day tomorrow. Only this time, she felt that all hope was gone.

Now, she was left wandering the new born Epsilon forest alone, no longer withholding any packs. The Deltas were dead and as far as she knew, so were the Epsilons. Living the vast majority of her life inside the forest, she knew the place by heart. She had walked throughout the entirety of the forest over the past week. Not once had she seen any saber from the Epsilon pack.

 _'Or anything alive for that matter.'_

But she couldn't draw conclusions here. She wasn't certain what happened to the Epsilon pack. Yet, this thought only hovered in the very back of her mind. What's really been on her mind was about him. She wanted to move on so badly. She wanted some direction to take her life. She wanted some place to go. Some place to belong.

 _'I belong with him. In his warmth every night. It shouldn't have been taken from me.'_

She made her way out of the forest, noticing the river that ran out with her as she walked over to where she first met him. She had been there every day since everything had ended. She would play out the event that happened in her head. Where he would jump out of the tall grass to the left of her as she leaned forward for a drink, pinning her down and looking into her eyes with his own. Those same ones that played a part in how she fell for him so easily. But now, she knew that she'll never see them again. It tore her up to think about it. And so, she just stood there, looking into her reflection in the river. She couldn't help but feel remorse for her mirrored face, getting to see the tortured looks in her own eyes. She didn't stop from whimpering quietly to herself, her thoughts going out to Diego.

She couldn't help but blame herself for losing him. She could have so easily backed down on the numerous chances she got when they were traveling together. Returning to the Epsilon forest the first time nearly got them killed by the Deltas. She hated herself for not piecing the puzzle together more clearly. It's not like she didn't know what she was getting herself into with the cursed forest and all, because she did. She knew she was risking everything. She had been running from everything forever, and the one time she didn't, she lost her only reason to live.

' _I'll never make that mistake again. I'll run from everything like the god damn kitty I am from now on.'_

Figuring that she had been out for a good majority of the day, she decided to head back to the secluded cave she had been staying in all week. On the way, her mind suddenly recalled a few memories that had happened throughout her encounter with StarFire.

 _'Since Shira had the most suffering in her life, she will get eternal happiness instead of you, Diego.'_

What StarFire had said that first night she had met him. When he saved both Diego and her from the Deltas. He had explained how he was not intentionally fated to be StarFire, saying how Shira had suffered the most out of anyone and was why StarFire had saved them both.

 _'However, who ever is chosen is also allowed to chose someone to also be given this reward.'_

Shira stopped and thought for a moment as she recalled these words.

 _It's not my decision. It's hers. And Shira, I'll give you all the time you need to think about this.'_

She still didn't know exactly what he meant by this. What did he mean by eternal happiness? How was he going to provide it?

 _'Is it some three wishes sort of thing or what?'_

The more she thought about it, the more lost and confused she got, leading up to depressed. She knew she had to face it and move on. It's better off just living the rest of her days alone. At least then there wouldn't anything to worry about.

 _'When all of my worries come true, I'll have nothing to worry about.'_

In a way, she felt off the hook. The constant every day stress of losing him had been put to rest now that it actually happened. Yet, she couldn't find any good side to this positivity. This negative positivity.

As she re-entered the cave and sat down, she let her mind wander aimlessly. It only kept up for a short while as her eyes fell gaze to the two ever shining stones in the back corner of the cave. She had completely forgot they were there since she had woken up.

Walking over to them and picking "StarFire" up as she sat back down, her mind couldn't help but question everything she had heard from the human.

"StarFire... What did you mean by that?" She quietly spoke as if the stone was a telepathic communication to the dead.

She really wished she would've asked more back then. So many unanswered questions were evident during those times.

 _'My eternal happiness would be to live the rest of my life with Diego by my side. I could have just told StarFire that right then. Could it have saved him? Could it have changed everything?'_

All things considered, she only saw it as that last strain of hope still lingering on the edge of her claws.

"Can I... still save him?"

"Of course you can."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You're Not Alone

* * *

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." He said as he entered the cave with his leather pack strapped over his shoulder. There was nothing that Shira could find the strength to say as he walked past her and tossed his bag at the cave's back wall.

For a good long period, Shira was convinced that she was dreaming. It wasn't the first time she had dreamed of the same human who had protected both Diego and herself for that week and a half. Much like this, he would show up to the cave while she was alone with her own thoughts. He wouldn't say anything, though. He would just sit down next to her and gently pet her, making her feel that same comfort she had gotten when she still had Diego.

"Shira, it's me. It really is." He turned around and faced her, causing her to break lose from her thoughts. All she could do was open her mouth, nearly about to say something, but decided against it as she just shook her head.

 _'Can't you just die already? Like everyone else?'_

In her heart, she would never have meant those words. She just felt frustrated at how he always seemed to come back. She only wished for Diego to do the same.

"So, how have you been?" He asked as he sat down and began to dig through his bag.

 _'Just small talk now, huh?'_

She never said anything. She only remained sitting, eyeing him carefully.

"It _has_ been a while. It's almost felt like four years since I last saw you."

 _'It might as well have been.'_

She continued watching him as he pulled out some pieces of wood and two stones, instantly scraping them together. After getting no result in sparks, he let his eyes wander around the room, searching for anything else he could use to start a fire.

He noticed some bits and pieces of stone to the left of Shira. He began getting up, but she let a growl escape her throat as he got closer to her.

 _'Why should I believe it's you? Why should I believe in anything anymore?'_

He smiled out of concern as he made his way around her, making sure she didn't jump at him, and grabbed a few of the stone pieces beside her. He then made his way back over to his side of the cave.

After another minute, he was able to get a fire started. He sat down next to it and reached his hands out to warm. All the while, Shira could do nothing but remain in the corner of the cave. As much as she would really love to be warm for once as she drifted to sleep, she couldn't get near the fire. She couldn't get near him. There was just something about all this that she didn't like.

 _'Until he starts talking and actually explaining things, I'm not going to trust him. I can't trust anyone anymore.'_

For the longest time, nothing was said. The two of them occasionally casting glances at each other while the fire filled up the cave.

"Shira..." She heard his voice speak up, causing her ears to perk as her eyes whipped towards him, "You think you're the only one that's suffering here?"

She slowly raised her head.

"It's been killing me knowing that everything has been my fault. I had to drag the two of you into all of this. With the Epsilon forest and all. And because of that... it's _not_ the two of you anymore. I was suppose to _protect_ the two of you, dammit."

She still didn't feel like saying anything. She hasn't done _anything_ since Diego's departure. From the looks of it, nothing that StarFire says will change any of that.

 _'I truly have been broken. Permanently._

"Shira... I just want things to be fixed. That's all."

"That's all?!" She so suddenly snapped as StarFire yanked his head up, "You actually think any of this can be fixed?! You think all of this is _you're_ fault?!"

"It _is_ my fault."

"Bullshit it's your fault! You're not the one that blindly staggered into every dangerous situation you could get yourself into! You tried to warn me!"

Almost as instantly, she calmed down, once again collapsing to the ground.

"I should have listened to you." She quietly cried, "I never should have went back into that forest."

"But if you hadn't..." He started as he pulled out a big white pelt from his bag. She instantly noticed what it was.

 _'Isn't that polar bear fur? The same one that killed him that first time? That just... doesn't... there has to be things he hasn't told me.'_

"Then the curse would've likely spread across the entire island by now. Eventually corrupting the whole world for all we know." He finished as he wrapped the fur pelt around him.

"I didn't help in any way. You could have handled it on your own." She almost mumbled back.

"If only..."

So quickly, she felt like completely opening up to StarFire. Even if it still felt strange that he was here with her right now. She just wanted someone to talk to. Right now, she didn't need answers. She needed reassurance.

She almost hesitated as she got up off the ground for the first time in what felt like a decade as she scooted her way over to StarFire. He had just noticed her presence as he turned his head to look at her.

Shira had no clue how open he would be, but that worry soon became obsolete as StarFire held out his hand. For the first time in a long time, she smiled. She felt so much comfort as she walked closer, running her pelt along his hand as she lied down and rested her chin on his lap. She couldn't help but purr as she looked up at him. She watched as he brought his hand behind her and lightly scratched behind her ear, providing her with more comfort than she already had. She could only imagine that it was Diego scratching behind her ear. That it was Diego that she had rested her head on top of. That it was Diego that was in this cave with her right now.

No sooner did the realization and remembrance kick in as she found herself leaking her eyes out and crying. StarFire could only stroke his hand across her pelt to ease her worries.

"It sucks, I know... I just... I don't know what to say. I'm not gonna state the obvious and say that he's gone. I'm not gonna ask if you miss him. You'd know more than anyone... that it doesn't help any."

Shira couldn't help but find those last few words familiar as she remembered him saying the same thing some night ago. Only this time, they meant more than they had back then. She almost found humor in that as she leaned closer into him and sighed, watching outside the cave entrance.

"You've done so much more than you think. For me _and_ for Diego. But there's just so many things I still don't understand. And I feel as though I deserve to know the answers."

"Like how I keep coming back to life?" He asked humorously.

"That's one of them." She laughed as she said.

"I've been meaning to tell you. I just... never got the time after it happened the first time. I wasn't exactly in control twenty-four seven ."

"What was that like, anyway?" She curiously blurted out.

"Like a dream. Where you can't choose what to say. Where you can't decide what to do. Everything almost felt set. Sometimes I feel like that's what the real world needs."

"But you were still fighting it, weren't you?" She didn't know why she bothered asking. She could recall what he was like when she encountered those "trips". He would behave so sinister at first, but then act so persuasive and concerned as if there were to sides of him.

"BlackFire was using me. Even if it didn't look like it, I was struggling for my life to try and tell you everything."

They both pondered their thoughts and looked at each other as Shira got up to sit beside him, the two of them eyeing the fire in front of them.

"How do you keep coming back?"

"The stone."

She was about to ask what he meant by that when a dim glow caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see StarFire's stone resting behind a few other stones.

"Some of it's energy has been used to bring me back to life. As long as it's in the vicinity, it can do things like that. There's actually a few more-

"Why didn't it bring Diego back, then?" Shira cut him off, having anger build up knowing that he could have been saved so easily.

StarFire didn't answer. Just then, Shira remembered what StarFire said when he first entered the cave.

"You said that I can still save him." She said, still getting no response from him as he lied down on his back with the polar bear pelt covering him up.

"Please, I need to know."

He sighed as he lifted his head to look at her. It seemed as though there were so many things he wanted to say, yet there was something that was holding it all from being said.

 _'Is this torture for him?'_

"No you can't." He quickly said.  
"You're lying to me. You said you hated lying."

"I lied." He responded quickly.

It surprised her when she felt a smirk make it's way across her face. This whole conversations seemed to be getting nowhere to her. Yet, she just felt happy that she had someone to talk to. She's felt like she owes so much to StarFire. It was all she could take as she crawled up to his head and licked the side of his face. He only laughed in response as he turned his head to face her's, smiling in the process. He then reached his hand out to gently scratch the side of her neck while she only smiled back at him.

"How adorable." He said as she couldn't help her red face. She then heard him sigh as he started stroking her side, "Shira... what you and Diego had... what you two shared... it just made me happy seeing that the only thing the two of you ever needed was each other. It made me appreciate a lot of things in this world. It made me treasure what I had every waking day since, knowing that those better times wouldn't last forever."

 _'I've never seen him open up this much. What's got into him?'_

"The funny thing though, is that you say _I've_ done so much more for you thanI think, but it feels as though it's the opposite. _You've_ done so much more for me than you think. Both you _and_ Diego." StarFire sat up, pondering his thoughts and the words he just said, "And that's why I feel terrible for what happened."

"Can he still be saved though?"

"It's a small chance, but yes."

"How?"

"The stones." He answered as she looked back over at the two stones that were no longer producing any light.

StarFire got up and went over to retrieve the two stones, each one giving out light as he held them. Shira noticed that BlackFire's stone was suddenly changing colors. The once pitch black stone was now a light blue color, just like StarFire's stone.

"Well, that's two down." He said as he sat back down next to Shira, holding a stone in each hand.

"What do you mean?"

"There are more than just two of these. The reason we need more is because I've used quite a bit of my stone's power already with reviving myself twice. It also looks like BlackFire had used a lot of his stone's power as well."

"For what?" She asked as she leaned up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. However..." He started as he brought the stones together, causing a sudden flash to emanate the cave. When it dimmed down, Shira was shocked to see only one stone in StarFire's hand.

"We can combine the stone's power." He finished as he looked more closely at it.

"Is it enough?"

"I don't think so. This stone has the same wavelengths and properties, but it's less powerful than the original one. If I were to use it to revive Diego, the results would be... unpredictable."

Shira only sighed out of exhaustion as she slid down StarFire's side, starting to feel tired.

Both knew that more needed to be talked about, but with the day drawing to an end, it felt better to hold off on everything till the next day. Shira only hoped that soon, everything would make sense. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about this as she drifted to sleep, loving the comforting feeling of his hand stroking her pelt.

StarFire stayed awake as she slept, watching outside the cave entrance for any threats that might stumble by. It pained him as he kept looking back at her, seeing her sleeping so soundly alone. He felt he had no choice but to blame himself for it.

These thoughts brought his attention to the spear he held in his hand. He held his hand up to the tip, running his fingers down the now more so sharpened tooth, remembering how he had ripped it from the Delta leader's mouth those many days back. When everything felt more simple to him. Yet, what never changed were the restless nights of watching over her. It had always felt like a privilege to be doing that. Having to watch over and protect such a wonderful creature like her.

"Her wish was to be happy." He quietly said as he walked back into the cave for the night, sitting down beside her and gently scratching behind her ears, getting her to purr in her sleep.

"And that's exactly what I intend to make happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Symphony of the Night

* * *

Her eyes wanted nothing to do with her surroundings. They were never important to her. Not after she found herself running after her own life that was seemingly getting away. She eyed the glistering gold as she dodged tree after tree, seeing it for a split second before getting blocked by another.

She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to follow it. Everything in her mind was telling her that this was what she had been looking for all this time. She had seen the signs. They've been there all her life. She never felt her body lose fatigue. Her heart beat felt stable. Her legs never ached. She wanted this so badly. It was like she was literally chasing a dream.

Her ears started to perk up as she could start to faintly hear voices. They had only started as she found herself leaving the forest. She couldn't exactly pick up at what they were saying as she found herself by the all too familiar source of water that ran beside the forest, but never went into it.

 _"Follow me, Shira."_

She was able to make out the words as she turned her head to look around, only seeing no one in return. She looked past the river, seeing it disappear under a hoard of bushes. Her entire body jolted as she noticed that the bushes were beginning to rustle. It only encouraged her to walk eagerly yet slowly towards them. She was all but positive that the voice she heard had to be coming from behind those bushes.

She poked her head above the shrubs, not seeing anything at first until she peered more to the right, seeing the golden paws disappear behind another tree. She quickly hopped over the bushes, stumbling across the river as she landed in the freezing water.

Climbing her way over the river's edge and sprinting further down the river, she felt as though it's presence was drawing nearer and nearer. It was only seconds later that she found herself at the beginning of the river again.

 _'What? How in the...'_

 _"I've come so far. I'm there again."_ The voice continued to echo. She started to eerily find the voice familiar. She almost wanted to purr just from hearing it. She felt so peaceful of mind at that moment. She only closed her eyes and couldn't help but sit down and smile even though all of this made little to no sense.

She had her eyes closed for a few seconds before sensing another presence appear from behind her. That's when she felt his lips slide across her neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath each time he kissed her.

 _"I wish so hard. I'm there again."_

She felt his presence leave her as she opened her eyes to see his golden figure turn around and walk away. All she did was get up and do the the same as she followed him down the river. Following from behind allowed her to look over his bodied structure, feeling a purring sensation arouse from within her. She watched her own reflection follow her further down until the two of them ended at a waterfall.

He sat down next to where the falls splashed into the water, the mist almost making him disappear, as she walked up next to him and did the same. Both sabers staring out into the forest that darkened past the river.

Shira looked over at him, seeing him already eyeing her with a smile spread across his face. It only caused her to do the same. She mirrored everything he did, only knowing that they were destined to be together.

 _"I've seen so much. I'm blind again."_

 _"I feel so bad. I'm alive again._

 _"Follow me..."_

000

She had awoken that next day in a similar state as any other from the past week. Alone. Scared. Maybe a bit suicidal. It didn't come off as unusual to her as she lifted her head from her rest. Every day since his passing, the first thing on her mind as she woke up was about him. Every night, she had dreamed about him in some way. It brought the tiniest amount of happiness to her knowing that she could see him every night.

But it wasn't enough. She fought her tears long and hard before she buried her eyes in her paws, repeating the same routine for the past week. It felt impossible for her to not let her emotions get to her.

Hell, before she ever met Diego, she never knew she had emotions.

"I miss you. I miss you so much, Diego. I just want to be with you again."

Unfortunately, she knew that there may be only one way for that to happen.

She rolled herself over onto her back, covering her face with her paws. Looking through her opened paws towards the cave ceiling, her tears leaked through and covered what little sight she still had. She honestly didn't care if she stayed like this forever.

She never second thought any of it as she turned her head to see StarFire's leather bag resting against the wall on the other side of the cave. It was open, meaning that StarFire must have taken something out of it before he left the cave that morning.

She had completely forgotten about the night before. If it weren't for the bag being there, she would've assumed that it was all a dream when she eventually did recall.

All though his belongings were still there, StarFire was not. Shira sat up, wondering where he was.

 _'It's not like I should care. He always did this back then. Still... I can't help but wonder what he's always doing.'_

It didn't come off as strange or unusual to her when ever he left. She had always figured that he just wanted to give the two of them privacy.

 _'He really did his best with making things easier, didn't he?'_

Getting up and stretching her legs, Shira made her way out of the cave. She figured that morning had gone by and into the afternoon, knowing that she had slept in more for the past week. She could only imagine how early StarFire usually got up.

 _'If he even sleeps at all.'_

It just went to show how she couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding things from her. He assured her that she would eventually understand everything. Everything was going to make sense eventually. But how would that be even remotely possible when Diego was dead?

Her tears leaked out of her as she made her way back towards the same river she met Diego at.

 _'Can't I think of anything else to do? I shouldn't be going down there everyday. All it does is bring back the memories. One's that I'm not sure if I should remember or forget.'_

And that's where she starts the battles inside her head. All they do is spread out into everyday situations, constantly reminding her how broken she was.

Before she was able to make it down to the river, however, she came to a stop as she heard noises. It wouldn't have startled her as much had the area around her not seemingly been unnaturally quiet.

She kept using her keen sense of direction to track down the noises that eventually faded into voices.

 _'This isn't the best idea. Who knows what I'm getting myself into.'_

Of course, at this point, she almost didn't give a damn. Even if she was just leading herself into danger, she truly wouldn't mind it resulting in her own death. It's not like she can put up with this world for much longer anyways.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure for a split second. She recognized the long blonde hair anywhere as turned her head to see StarFire facing his side away from her. He hadn't noticed her as she was about to walk up to him, happy to see that he was still around. She was thinking of pouncing on him just to scare him for fun, but that was before he spoke up.

"You don't have to keep asking. You know I always get these done."

Shira immediately lowered herself as she realized that there was someone else with him.

The other figure wore a pitch black robe and hood, making the face unrecognizable. It also held a shining stone in it's hand, much like the stones that StarFire had.

"Still nothing of BlackFire?" The hooded figure asked.

"No. Not yet, anyways."

"Kinda unusual for him to just disappear like that." It said as it gave it's stone to StarFire.

"What can I say..."

"He's just as efficient with his work as you are. One of the best we have."

StarFire merely shrugged. Silence enveloped the area for a few seconds before the dark figure spoke up.

"Well, whatever. I've got things to do. I'll see you in a week or so. Don't forget our deal." It said as a black sheet of fog enveloped him, causing the dark figure to disappear.

Heavy thunder echoed as the rain began to pour drastically.

"Yeah... I won't."

Shira kept herself hidden behind some trees as StarFire started heading back the way Shira came from. She had to quietly sidle herself around the tree she was hiding behind so that he didn't see him as he made his way past her.

 _'What was all that about? I knew he was hiding things.'_

She was starting to get cold from the sudden rainstorm that got more brutal by the second. Once StarFire was out of eyesight, she decided to just head back to the cave herself.

 _'What am I suppose to do? Should I just ask him about all that? I could, but... I don't know.'_

She wasn't sure how he'd respond if he found out that she saw all of that. She wasn't even sure what it was all about.

 _'No. I need to know. He needs to tell me.'_

She made her way back up the forested hills, somewhat hoping that she doesn't run into StarFire until she was back at the cave.

' _And that dream I had last night... did it mean anything? Or am I just missing him too much?_

The more she thought about it, the sadder she found herself. The way that Diego would keep telling her to follow him, there seemed to be something behind that.

As she got up to the cave entrance, she hugged the wall beside it, peering inside the cave to see if StarFire was there. To her own disappointment, he wasn't.

"Seriously? There's no way I got here first." she whispered to herself. The heavy rain had gotten her pelt sopping wet by that point. As much as she'd like to sit down in the cave and dry off, she needed to find StarFire. Strangely, she wasn't entirely sure that he would actually return to the cave. She just had a hard time trusting him.

 _'He was heading back in this direction. Where could he be?'_

With the storm getting more and more catastrophic by the second, she was beginning to worry that something had happened to him. She wanted to go out and find him, but truthfully, thunderstorms terrified her. Diego had known that back then and would always make sure that she felt protected and safe. Her eyes saddened just thinking about it.

Seeing it as rather senseless to go out looking for him, she quickly ran back into the cave, running towards the back corner and lying down.

The storm raged on and into the hours. She felt so scared. Scared of everything. Scared of the raging storm that had probably knocked down every tree in the Epsilon forest by now. Scared of what StarFire was hiding and what truth and reality was really at steak here. Scared because she was missing Diego.

 _'Life keeps taking things away. It keeps trying to make me think that everything is my fault. It's my fault that Diego's dead. It's my fault that StarFire has to hide everything. It's my fault that I'm so fucking broken!'_

Her mental capacity was starting to overflow. Thoughts kept rushing through her, too quick for her to comprehend. She gripped her head with her paws, tightening every muscle in her body. She cradled back and forth in her own sea of madness, heavily breathing not just because of her whole situation, but because of the storm outside.

 _'It's always been this way for me. I'm not good enough for anything. Nothing's good enough for me. Life just doesn't work. Not for me.'_

She cried louder and harder through the night. She saw nothing to go by. No answers. No solutions. No objectives. No hope.

 _'Why would StarFire tell me anything? I'm not suppose to know anything. I'm not suppose to be here. I'm not suppose to be.'_

She imagined the feeling. The warmth. The protection. The care. Everything he gave to her every single night since they met. It was all she needed. Yet, it was taken from her. She had accepted all of it, which evidently, still wasn't good enough.

Her crying came to a stop as footsteps were heard behind her towards the cave entrance. She knew who it was. She didn't bother turning her head to look. She didn't want to. All she would see were lies. Lies that she had been submitting to for her entire life.

"I don't want lies. I don't want lies anymore." She cried, still not wanting to turn around, but instead rested her head on the floor.

The footsteps only grew louder as Shira only cried harder.

"I'm done. I'm just... I'm done. I don't care anymore. Keep hiding things from me. Things I should have the right to know. What difference would it ever make?"

She could sense the presence of the footsteps stop directly behind her. For a good ten seconds, silence embedded the cave. She wasn't sure what he was going to say, or if he was going to say anything. A part of her didn't want him to say anything. She had been fed up with getting no real answers from him during the entire time she had know him.

She tilted her head the slightest amount to see what she was expecting to be StarFire's dark brown leather boots.

But that's not what she saw.

Her heart. Her mind. Her soul. They had all been fixed the moment her eyes saw the golden paws that stood just behind her. Her mouth tried to speak, but words were unable to make their way out.

She slowly turned her head, having her whole body turn around with her as she was left looking up into her whole world. The emerald eyes seeming to be more gleaming and addictive than she remembered. His lust filled looking smile that felt so smooth against her own lips every time she had kissed him. She tried her best not to cry even more than she already was, but that was found to be impossible as got up and leaned herself into his warmth. It was something that she never guessed would happen ever again.

But this was all happening and it was all very real.

She just kept nuzzling him as he did the same to her. Her whole body was ready to accept his comfort and affection. She's wanted so much. Even back when the Epsilon forest was still cursed. She had always wanted so much from him and he always gave her exactly what she wanted.

 _'To be cared about. Simple as that.'_

He hadn't said a word. He didn't need to. Both sabers sat down, doing everything they could to show the other how much they truly loved. Shira never stopped crying. Neither did Diego as she just began to notice that he was crying too. It only made her feelings grow ever stronger as she connected her lips with his, her tears completely breaking out of her eyes as she felt what she never thought she'd ever feel again.

Her emotions were having the toughest time keeping up with everything that was happening, but she fought all of it. She wasn't going to break down. She couldn't. Not when Diego was back and very much alive. It didn't bring hope to her heart, but it brought assurance. It brought safety, love, comfort, affection, anything that eased her worries and let her mind worry on what was happening in this moment.

' _It's been so long. I never thought I'd get back to these days. I never thought I'd see them again. I'm not exactly sure how this is all happening, but I'd be damned if I were to complain about it. This is happening. This is REALLY happening.'_

She was about to release her lock with his, wanting to finally talk to him and hear his beautiful voice once again, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

Diego only rolled over on top of her and continuously kissed the side of her neck, panting heavily, not seemingly wanting to stop. She could hear him quietly whimpering, but it didn't stop her from mirroring him and kissing his neck too.

Right now, Shira knew that talking wasn't going to help her nearly as much as what the two of them were doing right then. She needed to play all of this safely. All that was important right now was being cuddled up in Diego's love, allowing her to receive the best night's sleep in two weeks.

And she did just that as she rested her head in Diego's chest, falling asleep to the feel of his paw stroking the back of her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reasons to Live

* * *

She had found that previous night to so willingly give her one of the best night's sleep of her life. It was obvious why. It didn't surprise her in the slightest. It wasn't just that night while she slept that made things better. Waking up that next morning, knowing that it wasn't all just a dream, made her even happier.

She could only grasp the sight of those same two emerald eyes as she opened her own for the light of that day. His smile never vanished as she was left staring into him. She smiled in return for so many reasons. For him having been wrapped around her since she had fallen asleep the night before. For him to have given her that forgotten feeling of worth. For him to be here with her right now.

This warm feeling inside her couldn't get any better. That proved to be so as he had his paw come up and stroke the back of her head down to her neck. Truly, any logical train of thought was decimated now that he was here with her. She wanted to understand everything that had to do with making what was going on right then possible. How was he here, alive and breathing?

"I really did miss this."

Her thoughts. Her feelings. Her emotions. They all got the better of her. Hearing his voice for the first time in what might as well have been a decade, suddenly caused her to break down as she buried her face in his chest, crying, whimpering and even laughing at the same time. She held on to him as tight as she could, feeling him return the same gesture. She didn't bother trying to control herself as she started to kiss him everywhere she could. His face. His neck. His chest. His arms and legs. She wanted to show him how badly she missed every part of him. Every part about him.

She didn't stop for the longest time either. It wasn't like Diego was going to let her. He just kept his body tightly wrapped around her and let her bury her saddened happiness in him.

"You poor thing." He said as he stroked her backside. She just absolutely loved anything that he said.

 _'And it's also about time I get some answers.'_

She lifted her head from his warmth and looked into his eyes. Her plead for answers were all but evident in her eyes as she took a deep breath.

 _'He wants me to ask. I can tell.'_

It wasn't as easy as it sounded though. It's not everyday that someone close passes away and then suddenly appears out of nowhere and all of a sudden.

"What do you honestly expect me to say, Diego?" She clamped her jaw tightly after she said these words, feeling as though she had said them too harshly and abruptly.

What started out as two hurt-filled eyes slowly shifted into a look of plead and guilt.

"What? Do you not want me here?"

"God, no." She breathed out immediately after as she grabbed onto his arms.

"I'm just afraid I might overwhelm you if I say too much. I feel like I hurt you a lot back then" He told her as he pulled her in closer.

"No. You never did. I've been hurt by just about everything in this god forsaken world. But not you."

She felt the vibration of the chuckling in his chest as she kept herself warm and comforted. She wanted to stay that way forever as she sighed and stared outside the cave's exit. It just went to remind her that it wasn't only the obvious that made her happy. Having Diego back with her kept her mind from thinking too hard. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that made Diego's company so mind easing and heart warming. But it was something. And it was clearer than ever that she just simply couldn't live without him.

"It's been two weeks without you. I didn't think I could last for that long." She choked of sadness between almost every word.

"But I'm so glad you did. You're so much stronger than me." He said as he continuously stroked her shoulders, followed by a kiss on her neck, causing her to purr.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're funny. You're... perfect."

She smiled harder than ever before as the tears came strolling down, never quite seeing how anyone could ever see her as "perfect", what ever that may be. The way Diego said it seemed as if he had found no other words to use to describe what he thought about her.

"God damn, you just make me smile, you know that?"

She felt like she couldn't take anymore of his good nature, yet felt like she had received more than enough. Life really can be that easy. All she needed was someone to care about and to _be_ cared about.

"Did StarFire tell you anything when he was here?" His sudden change of tone threw her off a bit.

"Well..." She sighed as she began to think, "It's complicated. He was here last night. He just sort of showed up abruptly like you did."

She sank herself lower into his warmth as she tried to recall anything he said that was of any significance.

"But he didn't explain anything. Only how he was there, alive and breathing."

"The stones revived him, right?"

"Yeah. I can only guess that you came back the same way."

"Not exactly."

She raised her head to look at him as he said that.

"What do you mean? Did you not even die at all?"

"I did."

"Then how is it-

"I only have seventy two hours to live." He muttered with his head facing the floor.

Her mind had a hard time processing what she just heard for a second. They didn't seem to make any sense.

"What are you... saying?" She fearfully asked with her face leaning closer to his.

"I'm basically not even here."

"Don't talk like that!" She said as she fell into his warmth, "You are here. I can see you. I can feel you. I know this isn't a dream."

"I almost thought it _was_ a dream when I was brought back to life. When he found my body in the Epsilon Forest where I died, and he used the stones to revive me."

"When did that happen?"

"Last night."

"That's impossible." She said as she got up and away from his comfort, "He told me the stones he currently had weren't enough to bring you back."  
Diego only sat there for a few seconds, looking up at her before he said anything else.

"How many stones did he have when he was here?"

 _'What is he getting at?'_

"Just his and the one BlackFire had, but..."

"What?" He asked as he got up and walked up to her.

"Something strange happened yesterday. While I was taking a walk through the forest, I saw StarFire. There was someone else with him." She stopped and looked back at him, grinning and shaking her head, already feeling exhausted though she had only been awake for a few minutes. It still felt so silly how Diego was standing right there in front of her.

 _'Should I just never worry about either of us? The dangers we get ourselves into? Everyone dies and everyone comes back. All of it seems so... cliché.'_

"Shira, I know how strange all of this must seem. I can assure you that everything will make sense eventually." He softly said as he rubbed his head against her neck.

"So you're hiding things?" She said humorously, staring into him with that glistering twinkle in her eyes. She could tell how Diego was starting to lose focus by just looking back at her. It truly did feel amazing knowing how she got to him. There was no way she could ever see herself stop loving him.

"No. I only say that because I'm not sure what's going on either. Something bigger might be at play here. But everything will have to unfold eventually. It has to."

"I wish I had _you're_ confidence."

"Yeah. Me too." He said, getting her to giggle.

"You know, I still can't believe you're actually here."

"Maybe we should take your mind off that." He suggested as he walked past her towards the cave's exit. Shira merely turned her head to watch him step out into the day's sunny gleam, his pelt seeming more colorful and contrast than before as he stepped out into the sun.

"You coming?"

She almost immediately got up as she padded her way outside the cave exit. The outside world had never looked so beautiful before. Though it had stormed harder than any other night of her life that previous night, the forest enveloping her was bone dry. The temperature was perfect. The breeze felt amazing against her pelt. The world around seemed so much brighter, both physically and metaphorically. The best part though, was sharing it all with him. Having him right there with her as the two of them walked for an uncaring amount of time.

Every step she took would mimic every thought she processed. One after another came rushing through her head, hardly giving her time to remember what each one was. All she knew though... they were all about him.

So quickly, she let her thoughts form into feelings, her feelings forming into actions as she leaned in against him, having her head rub up his neck as she tilted her head to have her lips find his own.

 _'I've never felt so happy in my entire life.'_

She never let any negative thoughts get the best of her as the two sabers stopped their walk to show the other what it meant to live in a world with love. Diego had her lie down in one of the many flower beds that lived throughout the now blooming forest, the snow having almost melted completely. He sat down next to her, having his paws lap over hers.

"I don't think being in that cave all day helps either of us." He said, truthfully speaking.

She only sighed as she rested her head over his paws, thinking of nothing except for the feel of his fur against her face as Diego gently scratched behind her ears. She could only look up at him and smile.

"Well, I hope you're feeling better. I love seeing you smile."

The words he said. The feelings she felt. She never thought they'd ever come back. She never thought she'd experience them again. Everything felt much more powerful this time around. It made so much sense why, too.

 _'Diego...'_

"But... I have to ask... About when you saw StarFire... He was with someone?"

"I don't know who it was. It was another human, dressed in a dark robe and hood. He gave StarFire a third stone. Maybe that was how he revived you."

"Maybe... I wouldn't second guess, though. But why did he give him it?"

"I don't know. He was also talking about BlackFire. He was wondering why he had been missing."

"And StarFire didn't tell him?"

Shira had wondered why StarFire didn't say anything about BlackFire to that hooded figure. Who's side was he on, anyways? He always kept to himself.  
"No. It's not like it's unusual for him to hide things."

Yet, she wanted to feel sympathy for StarFire. Who knew exactly what was going on here? Could all of what he's doing be for the better? To protect them? To protect her?

"I wonder why, though." He said as he stroked her stomach.

"I don't know. I really don't want to think about it too much."

"If you say so."

Time kept passing, the two sabers wanted nothing but to catch up on all the wasted days they never got to share together. As Shira kept purring to the feel of Diego's tongue running along her neck, she only wrapped herself around him, embracing what she never thought she'd ever get back.

 _'I feel so alive. So alive and breathing. I chance to be alive and breathing.'_

It was so familiar and overwhelmingly warm. This one, this form she holds now. Embracing him, this reality here. This form she holds now, so wide eyed and hopeful. So wide eyed and hopefully wild. They barely remember what came before this precious moment. Choosing to be here right now, holding on and staying inside. This body holding her, reminding her that she is not alone. This body makes her feel eternal. All this pain is an illusion...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seasons

* * *

To anyone else, he would seem to be insane. Having been given the knowledge of knowing when he would die, all that he seemed concerned about was her. For anyone else, information like that would shatter anyone's life. But this wasn't just anyone. This was the saber that she fell so easily for. She didn't want to let go of him. She couldn't. She wasn't going to lose him again. The two of them could lay there cuddled into the bedded flowers until the world ended for all the hell she cared.

 _'Just don't let anything take him away again. Not my Softie. Not again.'_

The thoughts that turned into feelings quickly got to her as she lunged her lips into his, wanting to find someway to show him what it was like to feel love like she did. Someway that she had yet to show him thus far.

She pulled away once she needed to breathe, taking in his scent as she did, knowing that he was probably doing the same. She could only think about it for so long as she rested her head against the side of his neck, looking up at him, squinting her eyes and her lips beautifully curving a grin. She only saw that hypnotized look in his eyes, never getting tired of how much she got to him.

"I really wish you could see how adorably beautiful you are."

It almost felt like her heart was running out of room. Every word that Diego said always melted her heart.

 _'He'll end up killing me at this rate.'_ She thought to herself as she quietly giggled.

"What?" He smiled and asked, catching her expression of amusement.

"Oh, nothing."

Shira rolled over, leaning her back into him as she wrapped himself around her, the two of them lost in thought as they looked up at the trees above them. The sunlight barely yet strongly seeping in and shining onto them. Shira could only close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"The breeze feels so good." She said, leaning further into Diego.

"Yeah. I almost forgot what it felt like. I never thought it could be so quite here."

"I think you spent too much time with StarFire." Shira told him as she lifted her head to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's never a dull moment with him. Remember?"

"Yeah, maybe..." He couldn't help but smirk and laugh, having her giggle as well.

"I really wish everyday could be like this... always."

Saying that almost instantly reminded her of what this all really was. It caused a change inside her that had previously been there before. That feeling that she had sworn to destroy since the day she left the Epsilon Forest.

This was all eternal. Her pain was all an illusion.

"Maybe everyday _can_ be like this. If we let them be."

She rolled over, gazing into him, almost knowing what he meant.

"You mean we shouldn't care? About anything?"

"Maybe we try too hard. Maybe the world doesn't _want_ us to care."

As serious as it was, knowing the seemingly inevitable outcome, Shira couldn't find herself able to cry like she half expected.

 _'Maybe this is getting old. Or... maybe this is different.'_

Just then, a growl broke the blissful silence. Both sabers' ears perked up for a second before Shira realized it was her stomach. Diego had only realized the same moments after as he looked over at her and smiled.

She could only blush and look away, just now recalling how she had not eaten in days with the depression and all.

"Someone's a little hungry?"

She only nodded slowly in response.

"Well, lets go get something to eat."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we be more concerned about... you?"

Diego began rubbing her stomach.

"We don't need to be. I'm just concerned about you not starving to death."

Shira grinned and giggled. She leaned up and ran her tongue along his cheek, getting him to purr aloud. It was something she never thought she'd ever hear again. All of these memories of reminding really helped her understand how special these moments were. Unlike back then when she was much more naive. Now, she took in everything for what it was, understanding how it might not be there the next day.

Thinking about all of this had her grasp Diego's shoulder as she got closer to him, letting him hold her in his warmth. She breathed every breath he did. She felt every feeling he felt. She saw every sight he saw. She couldn't get enough of this. She didn't want it. She just needed it. So she could breath. So she could feel. So she could know she's alive.

 _'In this body, I'm alive and breathing.'_

 _"_ So... food?" He said so abruptly.

"Sure. Why not? Haven't eaten in like forty eight hours." She said humorously, though she felt like she shouldn't have.

The two get up from the bedded flowers and head out to hunt together for the first time in forever.

 _'Yeah, forty eight hours. No big deal.'_

That entire morning consisted the two of them tracing back their roots. Remembering their morals. Their philosophies. Ones that may have changed since.

She got to hunt with him again. She got to swim with him again. She got to love him again. It all had her recall her first time hunting with him. How he was willing to teach her despite the fact that packs didn't allow females to hunt. Since the beginning, everything he did was because he loved her. Otherwise he wouldn't have done half the things he did.

Maybe he wouldn't have been killed.

Maybe for whatever type of warped up reality this was, he'd still be here. As if every tragedy that happened was all because he loved her. That's all that this reminded her of. She'd still have him.

The memories didn't stop with hunting though. Diego took her down to the shorelines, with only him diving into the water. Shira quickly remembered the first time she saw him swim. The first time she saw _any_ saber swim.

 _'I wouldn't have even thought sabers could swim as babies.'_

The truth was, it didn't surprise her in the slightest when she first saw him laying in the water after she had tripped them both into the freezing water those few weeks ago. At the time, she had already seen how perfectly amazing he was. So it was no surprise that he knew how to swim.

 _'Maybe he could teach me how to swim... but it would probably take me more than ten days'_

She thought this as she once again watched how he had perfected his swimming, a bit depressed at the thought of reminding her that this wasn't going to last forever as far as she knew.

Diego had swam farther out into the sea, making Shira almost want to jump in after him. She ran up to the shorelines, the tips of her claws just touching the water as it rose up, having been enough to make her shiver.

"Diego!" She called out, not sure if he could hear him from that distance. She saw him turn back around, staying afloat out at sea.

"Don't worry! Water's fine!" He jokingly yelled from across the waves.

"Easy for you to say!" Shira yelled as she started chasing him down the shore as the waves dragged Diego on.

"Just jump in! I'll show you how to swim!"

Her heart almost skipped beats as she heard him. Now she _almost_ felt like jumping in. She tried to think how she was going to approach this. She tried leaning forward, seeing her reflection in the water. Truthfully, it had been a while since she saw her own reflection. It almost mesmerized her. It had her recall all those times Diego had told her how good looking she was. More often than not mentioning her eyes. They just seemed to stand out the most when she looked into herself.

She had been staring at herself for longer than she realized. All the while, Diego had already swam back to shore, having his reflection pop up right above hers.

"It's hard to look away, isn't it?"

She had to blink a few times after hearing his voice before shaping back the reality around her.

"It is now." She wittily said back, both sabers getting lost in each others eyes.

"So... you coming in?" He said in an easy going, yet serious tone.

"I- I don't... I mean, I don't think-

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Her lips seemed magnetic to his as he said this. Not only did she recognize the taste of prey on his lips, she also tasted the truth in the words he just said.

"You know I can take care of myself." She humored him.

"We should make sure, then." He said as he started walking back into the water, knowing that she would follow him.

Even though she hesitated at first, she found the strength to reach her paw into the water, the feeling seeming uncomfortable for the first few seconds, but quickly seemed unnoticeable as the cold temperature started to fade.

Diego could feel how tense she was from all this. He did his best to assure her it was fine.

"You'll be fine. Just walk right beside me. The water's going to start getting deeper."

She was practically leaning up against him, her face against his and her heart pounding rapidly from both fear and excitement.

In her heart she was positive that on her own, she'd never be able to even stick her paw in the water. But she had Diego with her. Which meant she could do almost anything.

 _'I can sure as hell do this.'_

She took it one step at a time, matching Diego's movement perfectly. They eventually got to the point where they had to be on the tip of there feet to touch the ocean floor.

Diego dove ahead and began paddling, splashing Shira a bit unintentionally.

"Swimming is really easy. Just claw with your front legs and kick with your back legs."

She could feel that she was at the point where her head would go underwater if she took another step.

"Easy? You sure?" she humored him once again.

"It's like stalking prey."

She began to worry more so than before and Diego could see it in her eyes.

"Shira, I'll make sure you stay safe. I promise."

And that was all she needed to hear as she dove forward, instantly using her legs to claw and kick, which didn't seem to do much to her surprise. The water repeatedly attempted to keep her head below the surface, having her instantly think that this was a huge mistake.

After struggling for a bit, she felt his body press against hers, having his forelegs wrap around her which she couldn't help but adore the feeling of. The same also went for him, loving the feel of his paws touching her wet pelt underwater.

"Just practice your movement. I'll help keep you afloat." He told her after kissing her on the cheek, giving her a reason to purr.

Feeling his body hugging every curve of hers did nothing but remind her about everything he's done for her and anything he'd do for her. It caused her emotions to uncontrollably leak out, wanting to

tell him things she's probably told him countless times already. All she could do was lean in closer to him as he helped keep her afloat. She had her head rest under his neck as the two of them drifted back towards shore. All the while, Shira kept her eyes locked onto his, wanting him to read them and understand how much she appreciates everything he's done for her.

 _'And we'll end these days together in a positive way. I just know it.'_

As the two headed back to the den, so did the day draw to an end. Along the way, contrary to the benefit of the doubt, it was impossible for Shira to not acknowledge the fact that one day had gone by.

"I guess that's it for the day, then?" He spoke up as the two of them headed back to the den for the night.

"What about the night? She asked.

"Not sure. What's there to do besides sleep?"

"I don't know, just look at you and realize how lucky I am?"

Shira grinned, afterwards not expecting him to quickly kiss her on the cheek. Just as quickly, the realization mixed in with the aurora of the night caused her eyes to leak.

"I don't want to be alone again." She began sobbing onto him, "I don't want you to die."

Diego held her in his warmth, the same thought corrupting his mind all day.

"Shira, look at me." He said as he gently lifted her chin up to look at him.

She waited for what he would say next, but he never said anything as he was left looking into those gorgeous emeralds that she fell in love with.

"What?" She asked, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at your eyes."

Though she was still sniffling and sobbing, she giggled. Almost as instantaneously, she blushed, never expecting when he admires her like that.

"You're so pretty, you know that?"

"You've said that a thousand times, you know?"

"Sorry, I know, I should have said it more times by now."

There was really nothing else they could find to do except comfort each other as they made their way closer back to the den. Shira recalled those two weeks prior to seeing him again, where she would always walk down to the shorelines every day. It felt funny in a way walking beside someone again.

"I could be wrong, you know."

"Huh?" She was too lost in thought to expect him to speak up.

"Maybe I'm wrong. About having ten days until I die again."

"But StarFire said-

"Forget what StarFire said. Maybe there's someway to get around all of this."

Shira sighed, looking up and realizing they were now in sight of the cave den.

"If only we knew what was really going on."

"I'm just as lost as you, Shira. Trust me."

"I'll always trust you." She said as she nuzzled him, "You know that."

As they stepped around the corner to enter the cave, they both suddenly picked up a scent.

"You smell that?" Diego asked her.

"Yeah. What is it?" She asked, finding pleasure in this mysterious aroma. She then felt Diego nudge her on the shoulder and pointing a paw.

"Shira, look. Down by the river."

Just past the cave, was the river. The same one where Shira first met Diego. She saw that Diego was pointing at a fire that was set up near it. Instantly, she knew who it was that was down there.

They both walk down, a little nervous, yet eager that the three of them will reunite once more.

"Hey." Diego spoke up, causing StarFire to look up and turn around, grinning and raising his hand.

The two walk up to him, not sure where to begin with what to say.

"Went swimming?" he asked, noticing the two sabers being partly dry. Both sabers didn't expect the small talk, but ultimately decided to go with it.

"Not for too long. I'm trying to teach her how to swim." Diego told him as StarFire rotated the hog a few times before looking back.

"That's good. Should prove to be useful eventually."

"How so?" Shira asked.

"Well..." StarFire started, almost seeming to hesitate, "It's complicated."

"Of course it is." Diego sighed, "When isn't it?"

"Diego." StarFire began as he picked up another log and threw it into the fire, "Why do you think you're here?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why do you think you're not dead?"

"The stone?"

"Yes, but do you know _how_?" He asked as he pulled out the stone from his pocket, raising it in his hand.

"No. You didn't tell me." Diego answered.

"You didn't tell him? StarFire, what is it with you and not telling us anything?"

StarFire sighed and got up, stretching his arms and legs.

"Because I don't _know_ anything." He said as he collapsed to the floor, laying in the grass below him and looking up into the sky. He pulled out the stones and looked at "StarFire".

"The moment I lunged this stone into BlackFire, everything changed."

"Everything changed?" Shira asked, laying down beside him.

"StarFire has a soul. BlackFire has a soul." He said, referring to the two stones he held in his hands, "BlackFire's soul now resides within you, Diego."

"Diego?! Why him?!"

"And what do you mean _It's soul_?"

"There's life in these stones. And that's the reason you're here talking to me right now." StarFire said as he rotated the spit once more.

"The stone chose you. The stones are the reason why you and I are alive. Their souls are inside both of us."

"So, what, I'm just a puppet being controlled right now?"

"Not controlled." StarFire began as he sat up, "It does nothing to control you."

"But why did it pick me?" He asked as he sat down by Shira.

"I'm not sure. And it didn't seem to take effect on you as quickly as it should have.

"What do you mean _as quickly_?" Shira doubtfully asked.

"Well, from the two experiences I've had, both times only took around twenty four hours to fully recuperate me."

"And it took Diego two weeks?" Shira questioned, upset that she was without Diego for that long.

"It could have something to do with BlackFire. I really don't know. Maybe it took more time for the stone to leave BlackFire and find a new body capsule."

The three sit there, not sure where to go from here or what to take from all of this.

"Either way..." StarFire started as he got up to lift the boar off of the fire, "We might not want to hang around here for much longer." He finished as he placed the meat on the ground, ripping a few of it's ribs out for himself.

"Why not?" Diego asked.

"There's this group of hunters – well, more like a tribe, actually... They've been around for generations. Very ancient. They're trained only with the knowledge to kill."

"So... assassins?" Diego guessed.

"More like mindless killers, actually." StarFire said as he tore into the meat in his hands. Shira couldn't help but feel hungry from watching him eat.

"StarFire..." Shira began, her stomach growling like crazy.

"And my name's not really StarFire."

So quickly, silence blanketed over the area, the two sabers not expecting those words and StarFire almost regretting saying them.

"It isn't?" Shira asked.

"No."

More silence arose as they sat around the fire.

"There were always legends going around when I was a kid. They all mentioned StarFire. No one really knew where the stories first came from." He said as he grabbed a stick from behind him and poked at a few logs in the fire, "One story mentioned a saying that had the word StarFire in it. I don't know the exact words, though. And it just kinda went from there."

"Were you in a tribe as a kid?" Shira thought of so suddenly.

"Yeah. The same one I was talking about. I hated it. I hated being told what to do and how to live. No freedom. No real life. I guess I was dead for the majority of my life."

"Kinda how both of us left our packs in a way." Shira said, realizing the three of them came from similar situations.

"I guess..." StarFire started, seeming to space out.

Shira just then remembered what she was trying to ask in the first place as she cleared her throat.

"So, um... is that whole thing for you?" She asked, looking at the cooked boar beside them.

StarFire looked over at it and then back at the two sabers.

"I'm sure as hell not gonna finish it." he smiled and said.

Both sabers smile too as they dig into the meat.

"Why'd you go by StarFire, then?" Diego asked so suddenly.

"It wasn't what I chose. The stone chose."

"So what, do I change my name to BlackFire?" He said jokingly.

What Diego expected to be a witty comeback from StarFire ended in silence.

"Remember when I said you only had ten days to live, Diego?"

"I wish I could forget, honestly." he said jokingly yet truthfully.

"You're not actually going to die."

Shira's heart skipped beats the moment she heard this as she stopped eating.

Diego really seemed like he was loosing his mind. What was he suppose to believe?

"Why should I even believe you, anymore? Everything just switches all of a sudden for you." Diego said with a hint of anger.

"You _will_ die. Just... not in a typical way."

"What are you talking about?" Shira asked, her hopes dying down.

"Remember way back when, I told you about a friend of mine who went into the Epsilon Forest and never came out?"

"I think so."

"That was BlackFire. Well, right before he became BlackFire ten days later."

"What are you saying?"  
StarFire sighed, almost not wanting to reveal it.

"You're going to be the next BlackFire, Diego."

000

Author's Note:

I finally have a good idea where I'm taking this story. I'm really trying to have it stay true to the prequel.

Reviews are appreciated. Cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Curse of Darkness

* * *

There was always this feeling of inevitable doom. As if every sign in life that had been pointing to eventual happiness was a lie. What was just said at that moment proved it all. As the words left StarFire and the skies bled of rain, so did that regenerated feeling of hope leave Shira. For all the hell she cared, it might as well have hurt her physically as the rain began to pour down.

Slowly, the two sabers locked eyes, both seeing sorrow in the others. Though, because of the now pouring rain, their tears were hidden, but the sadness on their faces were not.

This all made Shira feel as though she should say something, yet words were unable to process inside her head. Not after what she just heard. Shira tried her best to hold back her sadness as her mouth began to tremble, remembering all too well those visions she had with BlackFire. The almost indescribable torture that might make a return. She tried not to, but couldn't stop herself from lowering her head and quietly whimper, knowing that Diego could do nothing to help her. Nor her to him.

Diego looked back at StarFire, who had just then turned away, regretting what he just said as he looked back at the fire, also disappointment that the rain had just put it out.

"It was the last thing I wanted to do, believe me. After all the sacrifices we made, it feels like it was all for nothing." StarFire sighed as he pulled his hood over his head.

"It's always felt like it was for nothing, you know?" Diego said as he began to stretch, almost not seeming to be too broken up about all of this. Not like Shira.

 _'I really wish I had his confidence.'_ Shira thought, smiling, but also shivering from the cold rain.

It almost seemed as though Diego had a built in alarm for whenever she became uncomfortable. The second she started shivering, he had already gotten up and walked up to her.

"I don't mind." Shira smiled and told him, remembering how Diego kept her warm that first night she met him.

Diego smiled in return as he sat down next to Shira, leaning against her and rubbing his head under her neck, almost about to cry with her as he looked into her eyes once more. The harsh weather didn't seem to matter at that moment. Even though she kept forcing a smile, all that ran through Shira's mind was the fact that life would never get better. Nothing was going to change. Things would keep going downhill from here no matter how hard she tried.

"We'll get through this, Shira. I promise. Everything's going to be okay." He softly told her, having her look up at him. Even though she still cried, she also smiled at him regardless if she couldn't find the strength to believe in his words. Even if he was being truthful.

"I don't want you to leave." She cried with every word causing more tears to drop from her eyes, "I don't want to lose you again."

"There's nothing we can do." StarFire spoke suddenly as he started to grab his things, not wanting to stand out in the rain for much longer.

"That's a bit unexpected for you to say, don't you think? You said there were more than just two stones. Can't those help in someway?" Shira spoke up, though it became difficult to talk over the now roaring thunder.

"They could have." StarFire only turned to look at her as he picked up the two stones, "If they still existed."

Shira only tilted her head in confusion.

"They're no longer obtainable."

"Why?" Shira asked, feeling as though she could break down in tears at any moment now like the skies above her.

"They've been... destroyed. The remaining five. These are the only two left."

"Who destroyed them?" Diego asked.

StarFire didn't answer, the two sabers knowing by now that his silence was never a good thing.

"Who destroyed them?" Diego asked again, a bit more demanding.

"I did."

Both sabers nearly had their jaws drop as they could only look at him, wondering why in the world he did that.

"So, what? You're telling us that all this time, you had all seven stones?!" Diego questioned.

"Well, no. I mean, I destroyed them before I first met the two of you."

"You're telling us that you were able to locate all seven before your own tribe was?" Shira questioned.

"In those words... yes. Each stone guided me to the next one. I did a bit of traveling, but all seven resided on this island."

"Regardless, you do realize those might have been the solution to all of this!" Diego shouted, though the weather lowered the volume a bit.

"My whole tribe's been hunting them for ages now! If they found out I had them, or worse, actually _used_ them, they'd-

"And you kept the other two because they were keeping us alive?" Diego interrupted.

"Precisely. If someone got a hold of all seven stones, without knowledge of it's uncontrollable power, I'd consider this world gone."

"StarFire, I've known you long enough to where I know what I'm talking about when I say: You are completely out of your mind!" Diego said out of anger. Shira couldn't help but notice how it was unlike Diego to lose himself so easily.

"Understanding how there can only be so much power to control before it becomes uncontrollable?! Is that what you call out of my mind?! I'm trying to prevent things from becoming worse!"

"Worse?! How can anything get any worse?! Open your god damn eyes for god's sake!"

"In case you already forgot, I'm just trying to help!"

"When have you ever been any help?!" Diego talked back out of frustration.

"Diego!" Shira said out of disbelief.

"Any help?! Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered reviving you!" StarFire yelled back, picking up his spear and beginning to walk away.

"I could just destroy BlackFire's stone right now." He said just loud enough for the two sabers to hear. Just hearing those words terrified Shira more than she's ever been in her life. Destroying the stone meant killing Diego. For good this time. So quickly, everything seemed to fall apart.

"StarFire! What's gotten into you?!" Shira cried out with tears flowing down.

StarFire had a look of irritation as he reached for his bag. He got up and pulled the two stones out of his pocket.

"Don't need me?! Fine!" He yelled, tossing Diego's stone at them, "You can figure it all out yourself."

He grabbed his belongings and started walking away.

"StarFire, please don't go!" Shira yelled, walking away from Diego and towards StarFire.

"Forget it! I'm pissed that you two think I'm hiding things!" He started to turn away, "I guess I'll just have to go back to what I'm put on this earth to do."

"What's that?" Diego asked, glaring at StarFire.

"Killing animals. Like you."

In a way, Shira could feel that, somehow, StarFire didn't mean that, though it was what his tribe did. Unfortunately, Diego didn't feel the same as he instinctively let a low pitched growl escape his throat. He got up, his heart, muscles and mind tightening from anger.

"Maybe you should. See what happens." Diego said just load enough for StarFire to hear.

"Diego..." Shira began leaking her eyes out, trembling between every breath. She tried squeezing his shoulder, pleading for him to relax.

"I'd watch what you're saying." StarFire said, as he began to walk towards him slowly. All the while, Diego could only build up the rage inside of him, digging his claws into the earth below.

"You knew that in ten days, you'd be dead." He continued as he lowered himself down face to face with Diego, "And BlackFire will take control of you."

"Why... did... you... do this to me?" Diego growled.

Shira noticed that StarFire had gripped his spear in his hand, ready to use it in a moment's notice.

It all started to become too much for Shira as she had herself lay on the ground, gripping her head, hyperventilating and repeatedly pleading for them to stop arguing.

"It was the only option I had! What don't you get about that?!"

"Everything, you psycho!"

StarFire's rage was peaked as he pointed his spear at Diego, having him vigorously growl and snarl at him, the rain pouring over, and the thunder clapping hard.

"Fuck you."

The moment StarFire finished, Diego, with every strand of adrenaline in his system, lunged his claws at StarFire, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the ground.

"Please, don't do this, Diego!" Shira yelled from the ground, her tears flowing down and her heart racing, watching as StarFire gasped for breath. He tried lifting Diego's paws off his neck with his strength alone, but it only proved to be futile as Diego only grew more and more angry, breathing heavily over him.

"You're not going to hurt me or Shira anymore." He threatened between every deep breath he took. Even so, StarFire still tried to speak, gasping between words.

"You... feel that power. That stone... gives you... unimaginable strength. It can be... used to your... advantage."

"I don't need you telling me anything. Not until you're dead."

The power of BlackFire was already evident as Diego gripped his neck harder, his eyes seeming to shade to black. At that moment, StarFire knew that the only way he was getting out of this alive was to fight back. If it wasn't for that power of darkness enveloping Diego, StarFire might have had the strength to lift the claws off his neck.

As his breath grew to it's weakest state, StarFire looked around for anything he could use to help free him from Diego's overpowered state of rage. To his left was the camp fire, which contained a perimeter of large rocks. His arms were barely long enough to reach over and grab the largest rock in his reach. The moment he grabbed it, he swung it at Diego's head as hard as he could.

Whether Diego got a concussion or not, he didn't care at that moment as he was left with the pleasant feeling of breathing again.

Diego quickly regained focus as he turned back at StarFire. Yet, before he even took another step, Shira had pounced on him, rolling with him a few times before pinning him to the wet, muddy ground.

"Hold him there!" StarFire yelled as he pulled out his stone and ran over to the two wet and muddy sabers, knowing that Shira wouldn't be able to hold him for long.

Shira was almost hesitant to listen to StarFire, not sure what he was planning to do. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. It was just minutes ago when the three of them were sitting down, relaxing, talking, eating and just trying to straighten the whole situation out. Now, the three of them might as well be trying to kill each other.

"Hold his other arm down." StarFire told Shira as he held down his other side.

StarFire brought up his stone and held it over Diego's face as he was left staring into it, at the same time slowly breaking free.

"No lost souls will live on forever!"

The moment StarFire yelled these words, the stone lit up, blinding all surroundings for a brief period. Though Shira couldn't see anything at that moment, all she felt was the pouring rain and the tension of pinning Diego dying down. His breathing stabilized. His muscles loosened. Yet, she still didn't want to let go. Just in case.

As the blindness died down, the seemingly warped up reality fading back into place, the first things Shira noticed were Diego's eyes. They weren't pitch black any more. They were back to normal.

StarFire, realizing this, collapsed to the ground, feeling the rain his his face and breathing heavily. As he laid there, he held up the stone in front of him.

"Never a dull moment, huh?"

Despite all that went through, Shira still couldn't help but giggle to his words. Soon after, she looked back at Diego who was now eyeing her, tears flowing down and a look of regret evident in his face. She knew that he never meant to hurt anyone. And so, he cried. He cried more than Shira had ever seen him cry before. The thoughts of hurting her were enough to drive his head insane, both sabers knowing that if his rage carried on, those thoughts might have become a reality.

Her thoughts quickly turned into emotions as her lips trembled. All she could do was cry with him as she wiped the mud that was caked to his face, lean down and connect her lips to his, showing him that she didn't think any less of him due to what just happened.

It became evident that the harsh rain would go on through the night, with the three of them realizing that they probably couldn't get any more soaked.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain." Diego told her still tear filled face, knowing that they both wanted to get out of the cold rain and wrapped up in each others warmth.

"Okay." Shira sighed out of relief and smiled.

Before the two walked off towards the cave, Shira looked back at StarFire who was still laying in the cold rain.

"You're not coming, then?" Shira asked as she began to shiver uncontrollably.

StarFire turned his head to face her, only smiling in response as he raised his hand in farewell.

"Nah, I'll be there later. I need some time to think right now."

"Don't go thinking too hard, now." Diego said as he turned away, almost forgetting something else, "And... thanks."

StarFire looked back again and nodded.

"You don't need to mention it. You know what I'm put on this earth to do."

"Well, see you later, then?" Shira asked.

"Yep."

000

Though the weather outside roared of pain and hell, the sound of the rain and the dying down thunder felt like absolute bliss to Shira. Again, the two sabers found themselves alone at night, StarFire always out doing god knows what. She never questioned it, knowing that deep down, she always trusted him. She trusted him just as much as Diego.

The two cuddled up in the back of the cave, Shira's mind focusing on nothing except for every detail of feeling her body against his. The warmth she never thought she'd feel again. The love she never thought she had in her. Diego gave her everything.

"You're everything I'll ever need, Diego. I hope you know that." She lustfully breathed as she let him kiss her neck, her throat vibrating as he did.

"I'm blessed that you say that, considering what happened back out there." He admitted, stroking

"I know you would never do anything to hurt me." She murmured in his ear, her eyes getting lost in his own.

"You're not afraid of me?"

She only smiled and shook her head, running her tongue up his face.

"You're lucky. I love you too much for that to happen." She kidded. Soon after, she was greeted with his lips kissing her neck and his body hugging more inches of hers.

"Yeah, I sure am lucky, huh?"

She smiled, knowing that it was probably luck that he was here with her right now.

"You're cute. That's what you are." And she knew she got to him as she saw the blush appear on his face.

"Aww, does that word get to you?" She teased.

"It's kinda soft for me."

"Soft? Look who's talking." She laughed as she nudged him on the shoulder.

He could only shake his head and take a deep breath, letting every muscle relax as he was left holding her to sleep.

"This all gets a little redundant, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She yawned, snuggling closer to him.

"But I love it."

000

The rain continued on as Shira drifted to sleep. Diego, on the other hand wouldn't allow himself to sleep.

"I had to guess you'd be sleeping by now." He said as he entered the cave, tossing his bag at the wall and bending down to go through it.

"I really can't. I've got less than nine days left." Diego said, stroking his sound asleep tigress.

"Trying to spend every moment with her?"  
"How did you guess?" Diego smiled and said.

"It only seemed normal."

"I can imagine what you consider being _normal_."

They both laugh, StarFire getting out his white fur blanket to wrap around him.

"Listen, I'm sorry for going off on you like that." StarFire apologized.

"Don't be. It was really me that went off on you."

"I just wasn't expecting that to happen."

Thinking about all that had happened those few hours ago, Diego still didn't really understand much of what happened.

"I forget, what was it that you said when you held the stone up to me? How did you know about that?"

"I heard it in a song once." StarFire said as he yawned and lied down, looking up at the ceiling.

"When you were kid?" He asked, StarFire still eyeing the ceiling.

"Yeah. Before my tribe... turned against everything."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't always about apocalyptic genocide. There was... a time when we were the same as the Deltas, the Epsilons, and all the other packs."

"Why'd it change?"

"I'm not sure. I wish I knew. Maybe there wasn't a reason."

"Well, that's all in the past, now." Diego said, trying to assure him that things get better.

"I sure hope so." He sighed, both of them stuck on what to say next

"You know, I've been thinking... about your state of darkness, I mean."

Diego's ears perked, eager to hear a possible solution.

"You know about the Alpha pack, right? Way up at the peak of the island?"

"I've heard of them, yes."

"From what I've heard, they seem to be the most knowledgeable of all the packs. If we could get their help, maybe they'd know something about the stones."

"That's a somewhat broad assumption, don't you think?"

"Diego, normally, I'd have a solution for almost anything. But these times are different. You have to believe me, I really don't know exactly what's going on anymore."

"I never said I didn't believe you." Diego answered truthfully.

"Oh, good, because I always assumed that."

They both laugh. Even though it wasn't a guarantee, Diego still felt a sense of hope in him. Maybe the Alphas _will_ know something.

"So we head up there?"

"That's the plan. We'll start traveling tomorrow."

"Alright, then. Goodnight, I guess." Diego yawned as he drifted to sleep, holding Shira in his arms and kissing her on the forehead.

 _'Goodnight, beautiful.'_

000

Author's Note:

One of the rare occasions where I actually liked the way the chapter turned out. I'm trying my best to keep this story going. I really want to finish it and move on to a new story (Though I haven't come up with one, yet lol)

Please R&R.

Cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Fire Still Burns

* * *

Emptiness enveloped his sight. Nothing was felt. No entities were present. White was the only color he saw. Red and yellow then came to be. It reached out to him and aloud him to see. Wind was heard, but it was not felt. His body was numb and yet, he could feel. He strafed his head from one side to the other, seeing only the colors entering his eyes.

What he could hear though, was his breath. Each one echoing out another, traveling into the unknown while peace of mind traveled through him.

"The future."

He continued to look straight in front of him. The voice came from all directions. At the same time, something was emerging out of the blank space of nothing. A very large structure.

"Do you wish to change it?"

He only allowed the silence to take further control. From his words to his thoughts. Nothing seemed to exist. As if he didn't know how to speak. No facial expressions stretched across his face.

"It is every creatures desire to change the future. Is that not so? Even if everything has been predestined, will you not oppose it?"

The large structure now came into clearer view as the white mist was swallowed. A tower. Black as the soul in darkness. The sight of it gave chills down the saber's spine.

"The stone is bound to you. The stone will grow with you. If you can find the true stone of Black Fire, the future... is yours."

As the presence began to fade, so did the silence that surrounded him until his eyes flashed open.

Silence continued it's presence, even after the strange dream. The first of his thoughts went to the feeling of her body sleeping against his. Diego turned his head, eyeing around the cave, noticing the small fire in the middle almost at it's dying point.

He took in a deep yawn as he lapped his lips together.

 _'So... comfortable. I could lie here with her forever. Until I die.'_

It almost seemed funny at this point. Only having a short time to live. Somehow, it wasn't shattering him. What did, though, was the thought of it shattering her.

 _'I can't say for sure how she's taking all of this. Nothing good. That much is clear.'_

His beautiful sleeping tigress leaned her body up against his as she slept, her warm and soft breath breathing into his neck as her head rested under his chin. The moment's feeling was mesmerizing. It got him to understand all that he was lucky to have right here and right now. He licked the side of her face, his eyes lightly watering as he did.

 _'I want those feelings to come back. I want to remember those memories. I need it back again. I need to love her again.'_

Even though time was of essence, he wanted to let her sleep. Somehow, he could feel that his death was inevitable. Nothing was going to save him. If the Alphas don't know anything, it's all over.

 _'I'm not gonna say goodbye. Not yet. I won't leave you until it's all over.'_

He only laid there, adoring the sight of her body against him, almost forgetting how lucky he was. Forgetting to stop and appreciate what he currently had. Even if only temporarily, he didn't know what he had until it was gone.

 _'She just wants to be loved. She needs to be. I feel terrible for having put her through all of this.'_

He couldn't even imagine what might have gone through her head the moment Black Fire's stone lunged into his chest.

 _'Funny thing was, it didn't hurt. There was no pain. Tearing of flesh was felt, but... there was nothing. It just made me feel weaker by the second. Until I was dead.'_

His eyes watered more as he recalled the look on her face during his last few moments.

 _'I'll never get that out of my head. That dreadful look she had. She wanted to die with me.'_

With every breath he had, he'd be happy with that in a heartbeat. Dying with her. Dying beside her. If it eventually came down to that, it would just be okay.

 _'Even if it meant leaving Starfire behind.'_

Just thinking about him triggered Diego to recall the previous night right before he fell asleep. This whole obligation to seek out the Alphas. Does Starfire really think they'll have the solution. It felt a bit too far-fetched. Yet, the more he thought about it, just about everything with Starfire was.

 _'Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's leading us into a trap.'_

God forbid that was the case as always. Regardless of whether it's to be intentional or not. There really was no answer. No matter the amount of questioning and confronting the two sabers gave to Starfire, it never seemed to get anywhere.

 _'Just more and more shit that I'm probably better off not knowing.'_

Just as he seemed to be dwelling in a negative state of mind, he felt Shira twitch and whimper in her sleep. His heart melted as he smiled, once again seeing how adorable she was. He lightly nudged the side of her face to wake her, eager to look at those eyes that he so easily fell in love with.

And in seconds, that eagerness seized to a stop.

She let out a yawn, slowly opening her eyes and tilting her head up to look at him.

He nearly lost his self control as she just leaned into him, looking up at him and smiling.

Before he could smile back or say anything, a vigorous growl cut off the silence.

"Someone sounds hungry." Diego grinned and said.

"Yeah..." She started as she yawned again, "Hungry for what?"

"What, you expect me to go get something?" He stopped and turned to where Starfire fell asleep the night before. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't there, like always.

Shira giggled as she stretched her limbs, getting more comfortable in his warmth.

"Too lazy?" She teased.

"Too tired." He yawned, feeling comfortable as ever.

"Well you're no help." She playfully teased, Diego giving a fake look of annoyance, causing her to laugh. So suddenly, though, the playful look in her eyes changed as she sighed and leaned back into him.

"I've actually been _starving_ for something else." She said as she looked back up at him, running her tongue along his neck, as usual, getting him to purr.

"Oh, really?" He smiled, knowing where she was going with this.

"Yep."

Before he knew it, she had already leaned up and started tasting his lips.

"Oh my f-

As he tried to speak out of lust, she only connected her lips back to his, only something felt different about it this time. There was more passion and lust going into each kiss. Each nibble. Each lick. It was more than Diego ever saw possible. There were clearly feelings going on inside her that weren't there before.

 _'I wonder...'_

His breathing, his heartbeat increased as he leaned over on top of her, holding her tighter than ever. His paws seemed to almost instinctively lock onto her waist.

"It was so lonely without you." She gasped between kisses, her heartbeat panting through her lungs. Yet, the second she spoke this, both sabers locked eyes.

"I don't want you to feel lonely. You don't deserve that."

"I don't." She said as her lips ran up to his, "Not anymore."

"Were you lonely with the Epsilons?" He asked so suddenly, interrupting their kiss.

"Anytime you weren't with me."

"I can say the same thing."

"Really?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow with her lips spreading a smile.

"Before I knew you, every night was lonely. It scared me because I'd often picture myself... with someone." It amazed him how there was no hesitation in speaking his feelings. The look in her eyes said the same thing.

"You always wanted this?" She asked, feeling the side of his face with her paw. The way the two of them seemed to click together so easily was unreal to Diego. There was always this feeling that fate played a part in his life. As if everything was going to turn out okay.

"I felt like I didn't deserve it."

"Well, why not?" She asked, tilting her head face to face with him.

 _'She listens. She cares.'_

"I'm not sure. My mind likes to mess with me. I guess it's just hell inside my head."

Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he was suppose to take from it. The only piece he had that may have connected was how dull and boring he saw his life before.

"Figured I was just another pack member. Nothing special."

"Nothing _but_ special, rather."

He smirked at her statement, unable to keep the blush from appearing on his face.

"Right, Softie?" She teased as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." the only thing that his mind could process through his mouth. At least for the next few seconds.

"I always wanted someone to talk to. Someone to hold every night. I'd imagine what seemed like a fantasy back then. Someone pretty. Someone who listened. Someone who cared."

His eyes started to leak as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"And that's what I got."

Shira lifted his head and wiped the tears from beneath his eyes.

"I couldn't help not falling for you." She smiled and said.

"Why not?" he asked as she leaned up to his neck and ran her tongue.

"Because you're so good looking."

Diego could hear the lust hidden in those playful words and couldn't help but purr because of it. Yet, he felt like going with it.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to hunt for breakfast." He wittily said, getting her to giggle.

"Maybe I am."

"Well, it worked." He said as he suddenly sprang from his comforting sanctuary, having her laugh in the process. And that was the truth. He'll do anything she tells him to in a moment's notice.

 _'I can't say no to someone like her.'_

And for what may very well be the remainder of their days together, it was critically important that she gets the most out of it. He had to treat her like everyday was literally his or her last.

"So... what, you're just leaving me here?" She kidded as she stretched her limbs on her side.

"Don't worry. I'll get you something nice." He humored her as he bent down to nuzzle.

Yet, through all the playful talk and nuzzling, Diego knew what Shira wanted. It was obvious from the looks of begging and pleading through her eyes.

 _'She wants to hunt with me.'_

Diego knew the island like a hawk. He knew exactly where to hunt. Where water was. Where shelter resided. Anything important. Shira could tell as Diego led her straight through the now healed Epsilon forest and out the other side to the plains.

Through the forest's wintered wilderness, though, memories struck back at her as they passed the blood caked tree that Diego was impaled on.

As they walked past it, Diego pulled her closer and leaned his head to hers.

 _'I didn't realize it happened so nearby.'_

Had he have known, Diego would have chosen a different route to get to the frostbitten plains. After all, the sight and scent of blood was surely the last thing Shira needed.

 _'For god's sake, she doesn't need to be hurt anymore.'_

The whimpering never stopped as the two of them left the forest, holding each other, emerging out into the plains. The sudden wind kicked in, having the temperature seemingly slam into the ground. Neither the wind nor the cloudy, sunless skies helped keep the two sabers warm.

"Perfect day for hunting."

Shira giggled at his sarcasm as she took a few steps ahead of him.

"These are the same plains we traveled back then?" She asked, looking back at him.

"The same general area, I think."

Just to the north-east, out past the horizon, the mountains of the Alphas rose high above the clouds.

"Is it even possible to live up there?" Shira humored, yet still truthfully wondered.

"I don't know how they do it. I've only met an Alpha once or twice. Nothing special about them."

"I wouldn't say that..."

Both sabers nearly jumped at Starfire's sudden voice. He had brought all of his gear with him, obviously ready to scale the mountain with a much thicker layer of clothing wrapped around him. He walked up and passed them, looking towards the mountains.

"Finally decided to show up." Diego kidded.

"Apologies. Just went out early to prepare for the journey."

"We were just going out to hunt for the morning. Know where anything is?" Shira asked, though she knew that Diego would know where to look anyway.

"I reckon there will be something on the way. We'll get breakfast before scaling the mountains."

Silence spread soon after with only the wind making sound.

"So... um... about the Alphas..." Diego reminded.

"They can live up there, because they're... evolved."

"Here we go." Diego said lazily.

"Just by means of surviving the negative temperatures. Their pelts are much thicker than normal sabers. Their fur grows longer..." He began, walking off, signaling for them to follow as they traveled through the plains.

"And they can read your mind."

Both sabers turned to look at him, making sure they heard right.

"Which may or may not be an issue."

"So what you're saying is: they're telepathic?" Shira questioned.

 _'I wish I was an Alpha, then...'_ Diego thought, fantasizing the idea of looking into Shira's mind, wanting to hear everything she felt. Getting to know her even more than already... if possible. As if there was anything else hiding.

"Not surprising to me. I've seen less believable things within the past weeks." Diego humored truthfully, seeing Shira smile.

 _'Nothing's more beautiful.'_ He thought as he smiled back.

As the three made their way closer to the base of the Alpha's, the two sabers split up with StarFire for a bit to go hunt for food. The entire time, Diego admired every moment hunting with her, just seeing how much more independent his little kitten was. He traced his memories back to the first time they hunted together and unfortunately one of their only times.

The same night, he felt her lips against his for the first time. It was accidental but mesmerizing nonetheless. It seemed to nearly rank as the pinpoint of his life. Everything seemed to change after that. Fate was born.

And it followed ever since.

* * *

Author's Note:

Been a little while. Been busy. It feels nice to be able to keep going with this story even if it really doesn't get much attention (I think it's some of my best work). I guess that's how sequel's are lol.

Reviews are appreciated

Love you all. Take care.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Inside the Winter Storm

* * *

Thoughts of regret entered both sabers within an hour of traversing the frozen mountain. Wind echoed. Sharp, pointy rocks structured their surroundings Her paws started getting cold fifteen minutes up. The cold wind blew in her face while the heavy snow storm dampened her pelt with strips of fur forming icicles beneath.

The Mountain of Alpha consisted of one path leading to the top. Starfire had mentioned beforehand that it would take an estimated two day journey before reaching the top. That meant having to find shelter during the night. Whether it was by finding a den or building one was really up to them. He knew best and Shira had to put her entire trust into him.

Whether she liked it or not.

As the ascending carried on, both sabers would have liked to have tried to attempt getting answers out of Starfire again. About the strange hooded figure. About the tribe Starfire used to be in. And obviously, about the stones. However, there was just one problem with either of them saying anything at that moment.

It was too damn cold.

Shira shivered uncontrollably as she leaned into Diego, the trail getting more and more treacherous by the minute, often slipping on occasional ice. It was only a matter of step after step before she eventually tripped and fell face flat on the hard cold ice. As she felt Diego help her back up, she turned to look at him, seeing those eyes cast only hurt. She could tell he wanted to help, if there were only some way to do so in their situation. It only reminded her of all those other occasions where there was seemingly nothing they could do to help each other.

The strong, freezing wind made it nearly impossible to hear anything else. It eventually became cold enough to where she had to keep her head down from freezing completely. Already, she was feeling numbness on her face. She lapped her tongue around her ice embedded lips, feeling nothing.

 _'I want to rest now. I want to be warm. I want to cuddle up into him. But I can't. We need to reach the top.'_

She pushed herself to continue. It was all for him.

"How much longer can you two hold out for?" Starfire asked behind him, lifting his hood off of him. He had to speak a bit louder to talk over the whistling winds.

"That depends." Shira spoke up, looking at Diego, seeing how he couldn't take the cold just as much, "By _hold out_ , do you mean freezing to death?"

"Because that can probably happen any second now." Diego spoke up ahead to Starfire.

"I'm not sure what other choice we have currently." Starfire said as he brushed his hair behind, keeping it out of his face as he pulled his hood back over

As time went on, getting above the base of the mountain, more and more rocky, sharp terrain emerged, seeping over them from treacherous views. Shira suddenly had the paranoia that any of them could collapse on them at any second. Truthfully, the last thing Shira expected was for this whole excavation to go smoothly.

If the past proved to be any indication, something bad was bound to happen. The dangerous weather and terrain were all that was needed to prove it.

So suddenly, the more Shira thought about it, the more she began to worry. Her heart started pumping noticeably harder. Her insides started to boil. Worry turned into heat. She became so wrapped up in her own state of worried subconsciousness, she didn't bother to lift her head. She probably wouldn't have due to both the freezing cold and from nearing a panic attack. But his presence had her lift her head, leaning it against his, the warmth and softness of his face against hers.

The wind got more brutal by the second. The three had to begin using their own weight against it.

"Damn this weather." Starfire exclaimed, stopping and looking at his surroundings. They had reached the heart of the mountain, where in every direction was a vast emptiness of snowfields and blizzards.

Starfire sat down, his back against the wind, tucking his head down towards his knees.

The two sabers scooted over to him and sat on either side of him, the three huddling together.

"This is absurd." Diego panted, his foggy breath filling up the air.

As Shira gazed at him, she couldn't help but smile at how white his pelt had become from all the snow. It was much more noticeable on him than her light gray pelt.

"Were you expecting this to be easy?" Starfire asked with the slightest smile.

"I've fallen for that too many times." Shira humored, reaching over and gently wiping the snow on Diego's nose, getting him to smile with her.

"Just a little farther. We're about half way. We're as good as dead if we travel through the night when it's bound to get colder."

Though it was just a little longer before they could rest for the night, the path never ceased it's treacherous nature. Before she knew it, she found herself leaning against cliff sides, carefully sidling across the narrow path with Diego behind her and Starfire in front of her. Pieces of the ground below her would often crack and fall into the abyss below.

Had he another choice, Starfire would have avoided the dangerous path. However, the intended pathway through an ice enclosed tunnel had frozen up, making it impossible to enter. It was also where Starfire had planned to make base camp at. But it seemed as though that wasn't going to happen. Instead she found herself in as dangerous a situation as ever.

Her heart pumped as she realized she was just millimeters away from death. She was unable to see how far down the cliff side was. So suddenly, She felt dizzy and her vision became blurry as the fear overwhelmed her.

Instantly, her life seemed to flash before her. The years spent with the Epsilons. The days spent with Diego. The days spent alone and isolated. It rammed into her head so quickly and forcefully that it only made the blur and dizziness worse as she choked on her own terrified thoughts.

"Diego..." She called out behind her, not wanting to look back for fear she would lose her balance.

Diego only had to take one look at her to know something was wrong. He could see the nervous and light headed look on her face and the trembling on her lips. Sadly, he didn't have many options. They were already half way across the narrow passage. Turning around would be pointless. He also couldn't risk holding her up for support. He needed all four legs to keep his own balance.

"You're doing fine, Shira. Just don't look down." Encouragement and reassurance was all he was able to provide at the moment.

 _'I'm not gonna lose you.'_

He once again felt powerless and immobilized to do anything that could be considered help to her. It had happened far too many times before. As if fate had cause all of it.

Right then, he wanted to grasp her in his arms. For love. For protection. For giving a damn. But he knew that the second he tried, he could send himself and possibly her to their death.

As much as the urge got to him, his head was kept aware of what was really important right then.

As they rounded the corner, the wind picked up speed, having it even tougher to stay balanced. It truly was hell as the cold wind blew the falling snow into their faces.

"I feel like my entire face has frostbite." Diego groaned from behind.

"A century ago..." Starfire began from the front, "The Alphas had been the first to scale this mountain. Now it's our turn to do the same."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out for." Shira complained, her head still spinning.

"We'll make it. You'll be fine."

"You seem too out of breath to persuade me." Diego said, getting tired from fighting the wind as well.

"Tell me about it." Starfire said with a deep breath as he took began to take another step. Cracking sounds emerged from below, the three looking down at the icy seam they stood on.

Diego tried backing up as slowly as possible.

"Nobody move." Starfire said, reaching his gloved hand behind him, digging around in his bag.

The two sabers could only stand motionlessly shivering. Their faces pulsed from the cold. Only the sound of the wind and the panting of their breath was heard as the cracking sound echoed continuously.

It was just then that Starfire had pulled out a duel pair of tooth sharpened daggers.

"Just in case this ground decides to -

Starfire's sentence never finished as the seam collapsed in towards the cliff side. The unpleasant and sudden feeling of gravity forcing them down had the three hold their breath in shock as they fell into the dark, cold abyss. It all felt like a nightmare. One where this was the part they'd wake up to.

Shira and Diego both tried forcing their claws into the frozen wall, hoping to slow down the fall, only to find themselves repeatedly failing. Shira yelped as the ice cut through one of her claws and into the skin.

Already, Shira began thinking of how it would end. The three of them. Their corpses remains at the bottom of the abyss. Possibly just a pile of smashed flesh and organs. Nothing would get past until the blood was flowing. Though that may very well happen, it took all the strength inside her to realize that fear wasn't going to be the last feeling inside her. Nor was the regret of not dying by his side.

She turned her head as they fell, wanting to look into his eyes one last time. Before it all ended.

 _'Just look at me with those beautiful eyes... one... last... time.'_

Though the surroundings became darker and darker, the contrast of her light sapphire blue eyes sought through it all as Diego turned his head to her.

Moments past as he looked at her. Shira could sense the panic in him turning into ease. Ease which turned into acceptance.

 _'There we go racing towards the sun, ignoring all the noise.'_

Slowly, they both drifted away from clawing into the ice, the velocity increasing as they did. Everything became obsolete as their faces inched closer together with the falling wind against their fur.

As foreheads touched, lips followed.

Though it was never spoken, both sabers had kept the same promise. They would rather die together than watch the other die. Shira especially didn't want to witness it a second time.

 _'Fear is read, but not self taught.'_

She treasured the gift of life Diego gave her. Life had started the day she met him. His life was her own now as they fell, the crumbling ice just above them.

Through the years, Shira had seen Epsilons lose loved ones. From pack wars. From catastrophes. From old age getting the best of them. Now she just played another victim's role. It saddened her, yet she felt a spark of joy knowing that she was dying with the one that mattered most.

 _'Look ahead. Now down below. Or high above where angels flow.'_

As they closed their eyes and smiled, wanting the good times to come back, the silence was cut off.

A faint scraping sound became more and more evident. Shira opened her eyes to see Starfire below. He had used the two daggers he previously pulled out, piercing them into the ice to slow his fall ever so gradually.

"Hold on if you want to live!" He yelled as the two sabers caught up to his altitude.

Without hesitation, the two sabers latched onto him as his arms hung above his head, seeping the daggers further into the ice.

His teeth gritted and his arms tightened, not letting a single breath take away the energy he needed to slow their fall, though having the two sabers hold onto him only made that more difficult to perform.

The decrease in velocity was looking better at that moment. But it quickly got worse as one of the daggers snapped off the handle, leaving Starfire with only one to work with.

He cursed under his breath as he placed both hands on the one dagger, knowing that it was all over if it broke.

He screamed in agony, his arms growing tired. He lowered his head, shut his eyes and concentrated on what mattered most.

Diego and Shira knew that the one dagger wasn't enough. Almost instinctively, at the same time, they both swung a paw into the ice, the pain instantly felt as they got cut up. But they couldn't draw back. They both forced their paws further in, blood curdling screams coming out of them. Through all the pain and all the blood.

And it was working.

Before she knew it, she made contact with the bottom of the pit where only the cover of darkness roamed. Suffice to say, the pain was extreme enough to the point where she figured she had broken some bones. But it all meant very little as she took in the feel of life continuing on. She could only reach a paw over his shoulder as she lied on top of him, unable to see through the blinding darkness. Looking up, she could see light from the surface, two hundred feet up. The only other source of light was from the two saber's sparkling orbs from the reflecting light above. They felt each other both still alive as they gazed into each other, panting but smiling. Though blood was the only scent around them, and their claws giving out more pain than anything, they still smiled.

The three of them laid there, panting heavily. Starfire raised his remaining dagger to look at, only to see it snap in half.

"Lucky as f-

He was interrupted as a piece of sharp ice had landed right next to where his head laid. He turned to look at it as more pieces began to land.

As the remains of the cliff slammed into the ice, the three only looked up at it all. Too much exhaustion and feelings of broken bones were evident for them to move out of the way. Yet, they were against the odds. Not one of the hundreds of ice chunks hit them, as if it was fate's doing. Diego and Shira held each others bleeding paws as they hoped for the best.

As the debris came to an end, a bright teal light seeped over the area, Diego and Shira, now seeing each other for the first time in the dark pit, turn their heads to see Starfire holding up his stone, it's eminent glow lighting up the area.

"Guess we're not going that way just yet." Starfire panted as he leaned forward with his knees up, holding the stone above his head.

The two sabers were too out of breath to respond, nor could they think of anything to say. All that fluttered Shira's mind was the awareness of life. To be alive and breathing.

She turned her head, seeing how much blood flowed out of both Diego's paw and her own. Though the pain was impossible to ignore, having his paw in her own without the empty pitted feeling of holding his lifeless body felt worth it. He was alive this time. It teared up her eyes as his own remained open this time.

They were both safe. Severely injured, but still alive. Shira was positive that without sacrificing their own paws, they wouldn't be alive right now. Starfire wouldn't have been able to pull it off alone to her surprise.

The moment had warped their reality, reading the others facial expressions, understanding almost exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. Diego could tell that she was thinking about the battle with Blackfire. How no day had compared to the amount of pain she received. Truthfully, dying with him would have been a lot less painful. They both knew that to be the reason they were accepting what could've ended in death as they fell through the abyss.

"Well..." Starfire cut off the silence, clearing his throat, "I'm not so sure how we're getting out of here." He said as he held the light behind him, having a passage in the wall show.

"Maybe one of these tunnels will lead somewhere. I'm gonna go look around this trench. You two staying here?"

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Shira asked.

"The pain isn't too bad. I can walk it off. You two fine? Nothing broken?"

"Doubt I can walk efficiently right now, but no. Nothing's broken." Diego answered.

"Me neither." Shira added.

"Okay. I suppose I should search around then." Starfire said as he started lifting himself up, Shira noticing his teeth gritting from pain, "At least it's warmer down here."

Both sabers grinned, realizing it now that he mentioned it.

Shira almost forgot about something as he began walking off. She called his name in time before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Thanks for always giving everything you're all." She said as she glanced at Diego, then back at Starfire.

The human stood there for a second, lowering the stone to his waist.

"If I had been, we probably wouldn't be down here."

He turned around, disappearing into the darkness as the stone guided him.

 _'The stone's control us. Even so. It saved us. Saved... our future.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Twilight Dementia

Whistling winds echoed through. Snow fall miraculously found it's way down the trench. Icicles clanged together, causing more echo with the wind. Only minutes after the fall was it nearly night time out. It was as if purgatory was calling for them, seeping over them as they lied there in each others arms, shaking uncontrollably to the fact that either of them could have died just minutes ago.

Shira broke down because of it. She whimpered and cried into Diego's chest. She kept repeating how much he meant to her. How perfect he was. How she never wanted him to leave her. Once Starfire had vanished into the darkness, Diego had attended to Shira's wounds.

Though he couldn't see anything, he could feel. He reached out, trying to guess where Shira's paw was, wanting to know how bad her wounds were.

When he did finally feel her soft and perfectly groomed fur, she yelped in surprise.

"That's just me." Diego quietly said.

"That's not the problem..." He heard her say, a hint of amusement evident in her tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he had his paw over what he assumed was her shoulder.

"Any idea what you're grabbing on to?"

Diego quickly pulled his paw back, thankful for the darkness hiding his blush, knowing the same went for Shira.

"Okay, c-can you... just h-hold out your paw?." Diego stuttered, only hearing her giggle in return as she placed her paw over his.

Though he couldn't see, Diego could feel the damage that the ice had slit into her. As he held her paw, their blood mixed of sticky and dripping substance.

"We're... probably gonna... bleed to death, huh?" Shira said with cringing pain between words.

Luckily, Diego remembered as Starfire left with the stone's light, he wasn't wearing his bag over his shoulder. Diego could only assume that the bag had fallen down with them and that it was somewhere nearby. Diego scanned the area, though it was problematic since the darkness forbid him from seeing an inch in front of him.

"We're gonna be okay, Shira." Diego assured her, stroking her neck before getting up with agonizing pain dwelling within him.

"Diego?"

He only took a few steps before feeling his paw step on something, instantly knowing what it was.

"It's here!" He exclaimed, almost positive that Starfire had packed first aid supplies.

Inside, Diego found a couple dozen lotus berries in a silk wrapping. He took a few and mashed them with his paw, the strong numbing effect already taking over. The feeling felt pleasuring as the pain from his split open left paw began to fade.

He then lied down and crawled the few inches towards Shira with a few more berries, his whole body still aching from the fall.

"Here. It'll help numb the pain." He softly said as he rubbed the berries on her paw, both sabers casting a glance at each other as he did, Shira smiling in thanks.

Diego then took the silk wrapping from the berries and used it to bandage Shira's paw.

Shira noticed how much more severe Diego's paw was. The cuts from each tip seemed to go almost half way into his paw.

"Will there be enough for you?" Diego heard her ask.

"I don't think there's anything I can use."

As Diego started wrapping the cloth around her, she placed her other paw over it, pushing towards him.

"I think you need it more." she insisted.

"Don't be silly." He grinned, though Shira could tell his smirk wasn't truthful. She sighed as she knew she wasn't going to persuade him easily.

"If I didn't love you so much..." he began as he finished bandaging her, "I'd probably listen."

She lowered her head and giggled.

"See? How can someone not love that beautiful laugh?" He complemented her some more. "It's not my fault."

Shira couldn't help but notice how even though death had nearly occurred to them, with powerful thoughts of acceptance going through each of them, here they are now, talking ever so casually at the bottom of a one hundred foot trench. So they leave behind this place so negative and blind and cynical. That they eventually came to see that they were one mind, capable of all that's imagined and all conceivable. There was a light that touched them so that the words spilled through. Letting the past break through, bringing out their hope and reason.

Shira lifted her paw, feeling his soft texture around his lips. She felt his lips move, tugging up a smile.

The idea of pleasurably feeling his addictive traits yet, regrettably not seeing any of it, quickly reminded her that time was limited.

"You're scared of what might happen too, right?" Shira's heart overcame her mind. Worries flowed in and exited out all at once. All these thoughts about nothing being good enough. Nothing working and nothing being worth it. Not until everything was arbitrary.

"I don't..."

Diego sighed deeply as he rolled over onto his back, gently tugging Shira down to lie next to him.

"I don't think we _can_ be scared. That's all it was before. That's _how_ I was killed. We _let_ fear control."

It was fear that led them into each and every obstacle. Every trap. Fear made them be the heroes. It had them think that as long as they were together, they would make it.

 _'Now it's nothing but a lie."_

Their minds wandered, savoring the comforting feelings and the structured emotions. So badly, both sabers wanted to see past their blind state of darkness. But after nearing death, there was nothing but once more, echoing each others touch. Mirroring their lips. Purring as one mind. Their bodies of warmth made them feel eternal.

 _'All this pain is an illusion.'_

She felt his lip's kiss throughout her body, hearing him lustfully pant between each one. She embraced his body tightening around his, letting her limbs go loose as he held her.

All her feelings were let out. Everything she wanted to feel. It was always there. There was always something. It was just never let out for the longest time. Bits and pieces of feelings leaked out overtime. From the first time she kissed him. From the day she lost him.

The difference this time, was that her mind spiraled. She wanted to reach further.

 _'Show him how you really feel. Eternally. Forever.'_

Though she couldn't see anything, her lips seemed to instinctively find his own, latching onto his warmth with perfect symmetry.

As Diego's mouth detached, a frustrated instinct appeared on Shira's face, though it made little difference since the two couldn't see each others faces.

"I love you so much, Sh-

She stuck her lips back to his so fast, their heads made contact. They both grunted from the pain, but it was quickly swept away as Shira pressed further into their kiss. She held her paws around Diego's head, stroking the side of his face.

Again, Diego tried slowly releasing his lips from her, unable to see what Shira wanted from him. Because, the second he tried, Shira held his head right back in place against her. She wanted this to last for as long as she could. At least until either of them ran out of air. Fear had her realize how preciously savoring these moments now were. They were limited with six days remaining, meaning that almost half of their time together had gone by.

And she honestly didn't give a damn anymore. Keeping her lips locked to his for minutes on end proved that.

Finally, they simultaneously released their embrace. As the two laid there, panting for breath, so did they come to find that, regardless of the situation or the circumstance, there was always strength and energy to love one another. It's infinite. It's unconditional. It's without judgment.

From above, the skies seemed to glow a faint mixture of orange and yellow. Shira knew this to be twilight. She had seen it maybe once or twice when she was very young and still an Epsilon. Though she didn't get much to look at with the forest thick trees blocking most of it. And even now, she still couldn't get a good look at it, being down in the trench and all.

Soon, as minutes turned into hours, the two grew weary, patiently waiting for Starfire to return. Diego had also begun feeling light headed from the blood loss. Sadly, the last thing he wanted was for Shira to know. Though she couldn't see, eventually, the scent of blood would become all too evident.

"Maybe we should go look for Starfire. It's been a while." Shira debated, getting up, smiling at the feeling, or lack there of due to the numbing.

"I'm sure he's fine. I wouldn't worry too much." Diego tried convincing, but felt he wouldn't be able to persuade her. By then, blood had nearly surrounded him in a pool.

"It's not just about him. It's about the limited time we have left. And besides, you're always questioning when he just decides to leave every night anyways."

"It's just weird is all." Diego yawned, beginning to feel faint. He choked and sweated through his system. But he didn't want her to find out. All he could do was lower his head to keep the circulation going in his head.

Shira could hear his heavy breathing, fear and worry quickly flooded her mind. She leaned over, stumbling over him a bit before placing her paw around his shoulder.

"Diego, is something-

A wet, sticky sensation piled onto her foot. Adding the scent of blood to the problem, it only took her about two seconds to figure out what was wrong. Without second thinking, she began to tear off the bandage around her paw, her teeth tugging repeatedly until the cloth ripped off.

She leaned over Diego and felt for his paw, feeling only a hunk of bloody flesh soaked to the bone. The injury seemed much worse than she previously imagined, which had only made her quicker than ever latch the already bloodied rag around his paw. She tightened it too a good extent, hoping that the numbness was still evident.

"Are you still feeling numb?" She asked, her words almost shaking apart in fear.

She got no answer.

"Diego?" She shook his shoulder a few times, her mouth's trembling came to an end and her heart pounding came to a start.

Her entire body trembled in fear, her throat dried of swallowing. His blood poured out so quickly, feeling it run through her paws like water through small stones. The millions of terrified thoughts ran through her, drenched in fear. Fear that had killed him the first time. And she wasn't going to let it happen again. Not now. Not to this.

Shira held his bleeding paw, keeping pressure on it while also keeping his forehead down on the frozen grounds, keeping the blood rushing normally through his head. She laid down over him, rocking him back and forth in hopes it would help, because she couldn't think of anything else that might help.

She started shaking after it had been too long. But he wasn't waking up.

"Starfire..." She quietly cried as she rested her chin over him, keeping her paw held tightly around his own not only to stop the bleeding, but to keep his own strength within herself. It seemed clear to her now that she needed to go look for Starfire. It was now or never. For Diego's sake, it was better off getting help rather than letting him inevitably bleed to death.

As difficult and painful as it was, Shira felt she had to leave. She wasn't going to just let Starfire walk away this time to do 'god knows what ever the hell'. It seemed clear to her now. Something she never would have considered in the past with her more so stubborn train of thought. She couldn't trust herself to do everything on her own. With Diego unconscious, seeking Starfire for help was the best option.

As she was about to take off, a faint glow suddenly emerged in Diego's direction. In his paw, the black stone that fueled life in to the golden saber ate up the surrounding darkness. The light and dark mixed from the glow, yet it gave sight, almost looking like a portal to another world leaking out between his claws.

Taking the stone seemed to be the only way Shira could find Starfire, the light of darkness guiding her sight. As long as it's in one piece, Diego will stay alive, so long as the blood loss doesn't kill him first. Sadly, that was a risk she just had to take.

With no second objections, Shira swiped the stone, having to hold it carefully in her mouth as she took off in the direction she remembered Starfire disappearing into. As she did, the stone seemed to glow dimmer and dimmer until it gave no advantage of sight.

"It just stopped working? What?" She said to herself, the stone clanking on the ice as she dropped it. It was there she realized the stone could've shattered had it hit the ground hard enough. It bugged her that it was his life at stake here and she couldn't even trust herself to keep the stone in one piece. As if she didn't even care.

 _You're just afraid. Your mind didn't have time to consider. You do care. Give yourself some credit for once, Shira._

And that was something she knew she didn't give herself enough of. But how could she? When nothing has ever worked out in the end.

 _At least... not yet._

Maybe as hopeless and diluted as she was right now, it could all miraculously pull back together. There was no other choice. She had to try. The stone clearly only lit up if it's body capsule was present.

 _So that means..._

000

The seemingly endless ice crystal caves that existed throughout the trench lines were sightless. Breathless, even. The faint purple glow from the stone she held only made the reflecting and sparkling effects more beautiful. Corridors upon corridors of paths went in all directions.

 _I'm only bound to get lost._

Shira had dragged the passed out saber a quarter of a mile through the crystal iced caves with drops of blood tracing from behind.

At every new area, she'd put the stone down and call out for him, hoping to get an answer in response. Almost as expected, that wasn't the case for the first twenty tries. It just became more hopeless by the minute.

 _He could be dead right now._

She stopped and released his scruff from her mouth, her jaws aching from having to carry something of equal weight. Exhausted panting escaped her lips with her tongue hanging out.

She rolled him over, thankful that the stone allowed her to see. She lowered her head to his chest, still hearing his heart beat as she laid down beside him, holding his head and stroking his face.

"Just stay with me, Diego."

 _Please. I can't lose you again._

She tried shaking his head again, hoping that he would come to, but it was no use. All she could do was clench his bleeding paw in her own and hold on to his last strand of life.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure move just out of the dark light's range. A growl instinctively broke out of her throat, knowing that she needed to keep him safe.

It sprinted behind her. She barely turned her head in time to see the silhouette disappear again. Her eyes scanned everywhere twice and twice over. She pulled Diego with her to the wall of the corridor, keeping her back against the ice.

She kept quite, breathing as lightly as possible, though the echoing chambers made that close to impossible to accomplish.

Footsteps were heard. She kept her head turned to the right, positive that the figure would emerge.

But it didn't. The footsteps did stop, though.

What did happen though, was her entire body jumping in fear as she turned her head the other way. Standing in the light was a dire wolf. It's yellow eyes gleamed at her and Diego. Shira was expecting it to jump at them at any second.

But it never did.

Instead, it laid down and spoke.

"Did you bring the bag with you?"

It's voice. She recognized it instantly. But the figure. This animal. It didn't add up. Her eyes ceased to believe it.

"Did you bring the bag... Shira?"

It knew her name. She knew who it was.

 _It can't be._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Valley of the Damned

Her whole body instinctively tightened. Her teeth grind and and her limbs shook. She pressed her back against the wall with Diego held firmly in her grasp.

She failed to believe what she saw. She saw a lie, but she saw truth hiding behind it. Each step the wolf took only raised the growl in her throat.

Once it was within two feet of her, it sat back down, eyeing over her carefully once again as a smirk sneaked onto his lips.

"Easy, Kitty." The same voice that she had grown to love so quickly calmed her once more.

 _It's actually him. I found him... I think?_

A deep breath overcame her as she realized she was safe. She knew it was him. She trusted it was him from the scent she had become familiar with. Somehow, she knew that this wasn't like those times with the Epsilon forest when Blackfire was around. This time felt real. There was a difference.

 _But why does he look like this?Is it the stone?_

"Well, that's a new look. What happened?" Shira asked, admiring the strange spiraled patterns on his black pelt.

"You know me-"

"Never a dull moment," Shira interrupted,"yeah, I can see that." She smirked, eyeing him over.

His dark purple-almost black eyes gave contrast to his otherwise dark figure. It was weird seeing another pair of eyes hard to look away from. That plus the long black hair on his head draped over his shoulders much like his human form.

"I'll be honest, I'm kinda pissed scared right now."

"Why?"

"Instincts. Not important right now." He finished, sliding under Diego and lifting him onto his back with amazing and seemingly effortless strength. Strength that had Shira's eyes widen.

"He should be alright, but every second we waste here is one less chance he'll stay alive. Come on. Follow me."

Her limbs hesitated to get up. Exhaustion plus having this feel of missing trust prevented her from doing so.

"Shira. You have to trust me."

000

Their paws tracked across the balance-wobbling ice, Shira feeling about a thousand times better now that Starfire was there to help.

It was processed into a lament of repetition. These sudden changes to the rules. Having to adapt to these new and oppressed living standards. It was as if each of them was feeding off the other in some way. Without one, the other two would die. It's a circle of trust. Or a triangle, thereof.

 _I'm not sure what I'd do without him. For the longest time, I thought I was just pathetically dependent on him and Diego. But now I've grown to understand: the world is just a scary, terrifying place.'_

As predictable as it was that Starfire had yet another secret that he may or may not have wanted them to know about. But really, what could it possibly matter at this point?

Walls faded in and out to the light of the stone. Turn after turn and dead end after dead end. Sounds of falling stalactites pattered the ice and tunnels of cold wind sung. Dripping of slowly melting ice drenched each corridor.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Shira asked, gasping for breath as she struggled to keep up with him.

"Beats me. I don't know where we are."

Shira stopped in her tracks, a shocked expression on her face as she stared past the tunnel ahead. Quickly, she sprinted ahead in front of Starfire, hoping he'd send an impulse to his brain and stop.

"Pardon?!" She started, walking backwards in front of him, "Are you telling me that all this time you've been leading us to nowhere?!"

"Nope." Starfire grinned and said as he walked back ahead of her, "I know exactly where we're going. We're going nowhere."

Silence filled.

"What? No snappy comeback?" Starfire glanced over, weariness evident in his movement from having Diego on his back, his paws beginning to hang down over.

"Too easy." She smirked back, still trusting in his words, "So we're gonna find our way out by getting absolutely nowhere, then?"

"Exactly that. We can ascend out of this trench and reach the Alpha's peak... by going deeper inside these caves."

Shira had to force herself to make sense of his words, though it was impossible to since he seemed to be speaking out of irony.

The dire wolf stopped in his tracks, Shira stopping soon after.

"You seem kinda confused." His dark gray lips spread a grin as he stared into her eyes, almost like looking through them. It had the unsettling feelings move across her fur.

"Like that really means anything." She talked back, her tone sounding of frustration though a small fraction of her mind meant it to be playful.

"I've thought it through. Alphas are more knowledgeable about the world around them... but that's not what we want help with. "

"So they can't help, then?"

"No. We need help with supernatural elements. Reviving. Resurrecting. I don't want to risk it. So instead..." He paused as he waved his head, telling her to follow, "I think it would be easier and less risky to seek Omegas for help."

Shira had to stop once more, almost incoherent in her expression... and trust.

Since she was a cub, her pack had made it a weekly gathering to remind them all of how dangerous Omegas were. That they were damned to purgatory for eternity. That their horrible actions ended them up there. They dwell aimlessly beneath the ground, feeding on the life of the world and plaguing curses upon it. That's what the Epsilons had passed down to believe.

 _But they couldn't have caused the curse on the Epsilon forest. That was because of Blackfire... wasn't it?_

"Are you crazy?! The first thing they'll do is roast us on a spit!"

"You just leave them to me. I can handle it."

"That still doesn't answer why we're getting lost."

"We need to get lost in order to find... The Valley of the Damned."

"The what?"

"It's a place of purgatory. Lost souls in endless time. We'll need to go through there to get to the Omegas.

"Starfire... _did_ Black Fire cause the forest's curse?" Shira asked softly, hoping to actually get an answer out of him. She kept her gaze into his as they walked beside each other, Shira being uncomfortably close to him.

"We should... uh.." the wolf began as he cleared his throat, "We should probably be focusing on the task at hand."

"Starfire..."

He had to stop as she had just then, turning around with his ears perked.

"That's not going to work anymore."

"That's a first." He joked, though Shira didn't smirk in return, but instead she just stared into him impatiently as he lightly laughed.

"Shira, I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't trust me."

 _Believe me, I'd_ __ _love_ _to trust you._

"It's not that I don't trust you, Starfire, it's just that-

"No. Stop."

He took a few steps towards her.

"That's not it. I think I get it. You _don't_ trust me" He interrupted as he turned around and walked off with the knocked out saber still dangling over his back, unintentionally flicking her face with his tail.

Her ears lowered as a hurtful look ran across her face.

"Why _should_ you believe me? I could just be a regular fucking canine." He said as he walked over to the side, looking at his reflection in the see-through thin ice wall.

"Because that's exactly all I am now."

As he stared into himself, Shira's image appeared beside it.

"Starfire..."

She leaned into him, admiring how open he was being just then.

"You are so much more than that."

As if right on cue, the limbs dangling from on top of Starfire began twitching. Diego began to groan as he started coming to.

As Diego was set down, the ice's absolute zero temperature causing an unsettling chill, he attempted to lift his head. However, due to blood loss, he could hardly move a muscle. His insides shook. His heart raced. His throat was dry and tasteless. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

Shira, with her teeth, yanked Stafire's supply bag off of her torso and used it like a pillow for Diego's head.

His eyes only wandered around the area that the stone had been lighting up, his mouth hanging open, gasping for air.

"How're you feeling?" Shira asked softly as she laid down in front of him, placing her paws around his head.

"W-wha- happened? W-where am I?" He chocked before struggling to ask, slowly turning his head to look into her eyes.

Shira could only smile and lightly laugh as she pet the top of his head.

"You're alive. And that's all that matters."

Diego, now coming back to his senses, started to relax.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about... my injuries. I just -

Her lips interrupted his, pressing hard against his own like always, as if it were to be the last time.

"I'm no more important than you are." She interrupted, knowing more than enough by now how he felt about her.

All the while, Starfire was trying to keep his distance, not wanting to startle Diego with his new appearance. He was even taking a few steps back, just to be sure, hoping the ice crunching beneath his paws weren't loud enough to hear.

Unfortunately, Shira felt his presence leave as she turned around to see him standing all stiff like. It was also the second she looked back at him that she realized it too. How was Diego going to take it?

As she thought these problems, Diego had been gradually easing his breathing and relaxing his body's tension. It only took seconds before he gazed his eyes at the still dire wolf.

That gaze was held for a more than necessary time, too. Shira could only roll her eyes back and forth between the two, nervously smiling.

"Hey..." the statue stiff predator smiled said almost in a whisper.

Diego looked back at Shira.

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think?" She could only humor, Starfire smirking as well.

"What is this, a dream or something?

Shira was about to answer with another witty response before she got interrupted.

"No, uh, you're just hallucinating from some lotus berry after effects and... they're permanent. They don't wear off."

Diego just lowered his head as the wolf said this, staring at the ground, still trying to make sense of everything. For the millionth time.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Shira said with a mix of sarcasm and frustration.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make it easier on him."

Diego gritted his teeth as he tried to stand, the injuries from the fall still evident in the three of them.

"Is your body still feeling numb?" Starfire asked as he gritted the sack's leather strap in his jaws and swung it around his back.

"A little bit, yeah."

"I'd imagine it'll last for a while."

"That's a relief." Diego retorted.

"For once." Shira added.

"Enjoy it while you can." Starfire humored as he tightened the strap on his shoulders.

000

Cavern's became darker and quieter as the three stayed wrapped in the stone's everlasting glow, only bound to get lost further and further as the mazes seemed to swallow them whole. Out of the corner of her eyes, Shira could have sworn she actually saw the walls move. Yet, she only took it as a sign of weariness. Plus, she felt too overcome with protection with Starfire and Diego to really care a whole lot.

"You're gonna have to remind me how getting more lost will help solve anything." Shira asked, catching up to Diego and Starfire as she regained focus, now just realizing that her trailing off caused her to fall behind. Plus, she just wanted reassurance from the wolf.

"The Valley of the Damned is a missing entity. It was never fully created when the world was for an unknown reason. So, the gods who created this world use it as a form of purgatory. It exists between time and space. Lost."

"So," Diego started, now seeing what Starfire was saying, "to find what is already lost-

"We have to become lost." the wolf interrupted, looking past each corridor they came across, "and I suppose an endless cavern is as good as any."

Shira had to grin slightly and shake her head at how ridiculous this all sounded.

"Starfire... where do you get all this information from?" She asked with an obviously high tone of curiosity.

"I was raised in a tribe, remember? A decedent of ancient times. Stories get passed on. Day and night I've searched for new lands, met new cultures and gained knowledge for my people." He began, his expression becoming less serious now, "That plus the life of a wanderer. A lonely one at that."

"Quit your whining." Diego humored, "You do it cuz' you enjoy it."

"Who asked you, Diego?" the wolf humored back, the three of them casting similar smirks.

"So... this wolf form... what's that all about?" Diego finally said after a moment of silence.

"Wait..." Shira began, stopping the two of them as she stood there, "Is this why you always go out in the middle of the night?"

Starfire only sighed and lowered his muzzle, casting his gaze down at his reflection in the ice as he tread forward.

"I had to. Back then, I couldn't risk it, knowing that sabers and wolves are biological enemies."

"So you did it to-

"To protect you two, yes." the wolf finished Shira's sentence. "And further down the line, I found that you two weren't like other animals. There was some connection we all had. I could feel it. It just sucks that it's only taken me until now to realize that."

All the while, worries echoed the edges of her mind. In simplicity, she was being dragged to Hell. Hypothetically speaking, if everything were to play out correctly, it'd be a cold day when they arrive there.

As walls became more enclosed, their steps also trailed further into the unknown. A certain feeling moved across Shira's skin. A feeling of loss.

The moment the word entered her mind, so too did the walls around them shift out of paranormal entities. A nightly ocean light of no source emitted across all surroundings, yet seemed to give no brightness to pave the way. The blue color just waved around the walls.

The three walk down the now single pathway, turning heads and casting glances at the beauty that the cave had created.

"The Valley should be right up ahead."

As the wolf said this, a light slowly blinded their sight as they exited the caves at last.

Their eyes squinted as they adjusted to the outside light. At least to what should have been.

What was once a cold frozen atmosphere had then turned into a warm, moist and much less claustrophobic environment. Towering mountain tops were seen blocking all side views, racing far past the horizon. No snow was seen present on the mountains nor was there any life. It all looked dead. Rubble upon ashes filled the tops. Only a hand full of dried rotting trees could be seen.

Besides the mountains that weren't much to look at, there was also the sky.

 _Mountains on both sides. It's a valley. This must be..._

Before she could further process thoughts, the ground she stood on began to wobble as she felt her paws get wet.

Diego had leaned in closer to her as a piece of the iceberg had broken off. The three of them suddenly afloat, gently casting down the blackened river that sliced through the valley.

"Huh... Who'd have thought it'd look so... dead." Diego spoke up, looking across both sides.

As they drifted further, figures started to appear out of the shadows from the distance. As they drew even closer, Shira could make them out. Saber cats lined up like death row on both ends, staring into their souls.

"Who are they?" Shira whispered, though the soundless that enveloped didn't help keep her voice volume down.

"I'm... not sure. I'd have to guess they're souls that didn't make it to... what ever happens after death."

 _I wonder... if Krystal is here._

Shira thought as she gazed her eyes to her left to see the human she had grown to trust. The once dire wolf had just then originated back to his human form, the remains of his pelt's fur retracting into his skin.

"Weird." His eyes gazed across each arm, "The curse must not take effect here." He lifted his head, brushing the blonde hair out of his eyes and looking around. It was only seconds later that he froze his gaze.

Diego and Shira had been too busy taking in the eerie, yet incredible view of this god forsaken place. Shira was the first to notice Starfire's stiffened figure as he sat with his legs crossed, looking out behind her and Diego.

"What's wrong?" Shira tilted her head in confusion.

He said nothing back. To this, Shira only grew a look of impatience on her face.

"Excuse me?" She waved her paw in the human's face.

Starfire looked at her for a second before telling her to look behind her.

"You recognize him?" He asked as the two sabers turned to see by the shore of the right valley was a human sitting idly by a small fire that lit it's eyes as it gazed back at them. All the while, Shira couldn't help but notice how strikingly similar to Starfire the human was.

 _I feel like I've seen him before. But... not just because he looks like him._

"You know him?" Her lips tugged a smile as she asked.

"You'll see." Starfire said as he leaned back and dove into the black, murky water.

"Hey!" Diego yelled as he ran over to the side, "What are you-

His words came to a halt as he felt something grab his left ankle and instantly dragged him into the water.

Shira had raced over to the same edge, looking into the water, seeing nothing more than her reflection in return.

"Diego! Oh sh-

Rinsed and repeated, she found herself dragged in too, only she tried to claw at the iceberg to keep herself from plunging in. But, it was little to no use as her head went under the unexpectedly warm water. Her eyes opened as she looked around, bubbles fading as she could see Starfire still holding on to her wrist with a grin on his face.

Once she knew it was all a joke, she gave him a playful look of anger as she instantly hit his arm, making him let go as the three surfaced.

"You jerk." She laughed as Diego had swam closer to hold her, "Were you in on this?" She turned her head to Diego's.

"I wish. Would've been even better." He laughed as he ran his tongue up her cheek.

All the while, the figure on the shore had stood up and walked closer to the flowing water.

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." Starfire said as he started swimming towards shore, the two sabers only looking at each other with an unsure look on both their faces.

Washed ashore, the three were drenched in what one could only presume to be water. Starfire's clothes and jacket's damp state were weighing him down, his hair streaming down in front of his face like a waterfall.

The figure that waited on the beach had drawn closer to them, Shira now getting a better look at the almost identical human, his hair just a tad shorter. He gave a smile as Starfire did the same, the two sabers standing a distance, confused on what was going on exactly.

"It's been quite some time." The mystery figure spoke, his voice the same as Starfire's.

"Had some trouble periodically. And I really wasn't expecting anything to come down to this... literally."

"You know how that stone works..." The human spoke in a suddenly serious tone.

"I know, I-

"Starfire." Shira spoke up, walking over to them with Diego, "Who is this?"

"You might want to hold them down if you're gonna tell them." The human said with, still, a serious tone in his voice and on his face, "Just a recommendation."

"That's alright. Maybe it should be _me_ you're concerned about, too. You _did_ kill me, after all."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ring of Fire

* * *

A/N: (Feel this needs to be at the beginning since it's been like half a year.)

Life's been pretty good atm. Gonna be attending an Art Institute to study 3D Animation. Still been struggling to find motivation for this story. I would like to create the same experience that I did with Shira's Cryin', though that might be impossible lol. I still have some great ideas for this story and I think I've got "most" of it figured out. I really believe it will turn out great in the end. I haven't been happy with every chapter in this story, as I've noticed I'm more judgmental on myself now more than ever in terms of creativity. I guess my ultimate goal here is to provide a sense of familiarization. People loved the first Starfire. I really want this one to stay true to it and take readers back to the early years of my writing journey (for any of you who might miraculously still be around)

cheers and enjoy.

* * *

From the ashes of the dawn another tragedy will arise, dusting and sparkling through the air as if the wind had taken control like a puppeteer. As if there was any wind. Though the specks of dust gave visual proof of a natural blowing breeze, the silver tigress felt no piece of it. No fragment. No shard. It only showed more so how strange and unsettling this place of the damned was. It just took that short process to fill her insides with these recurring and familiar gutted out feelings of isolation.

The figure before them wore a dark robe that seemed to be stitched together centuries ago. The long black hair on his head hung well past and over his shoulders.

"That stone is more a threat than help to you." the hooded figure spoke up.

Already, without any given context, this human somehow knew about the stones.

"And we're suppose to just listen to you?" Shira retorted.

"You don't _have_ to..." the human said as he rolled his eyes "but I would highly recommend it."

The two sabers were at a loss. Tension began to build up more as each sentence was spoken. None of this was fair. Nothing ever was. Why should either of them listen to anything the humans say? Where has that ever gotten them?

 _I can't keep putting my life in the hands of these humans. Some one keeps getting killed. Why should I trust them anymore?_

At the same time, she felt she needed help desperately. How would she or Diego know how to get out of this ash plagued valley?

"Starfire..." Diego started, delusion kicking in, "I'm not sure what this is all about, but please, can't we just talk about -

"We are talking." the dark robbed human interrupted, "And I don't think you're listening."

Diego's ears pinned, his nose scrunched and his teeth showed, not so amused at how deceiving the dark figure was. Shira looked to see Starfire slowly pacing about, looking aimlessly around at his surroundings, the chants of a thousand souls filling the air.

"I am listening..." Diego started, biting his lips, "but all I'm hearing is the same sick bullshit that comes about two seconds into every conversation I've ever had with you humans."

"Well that's an interesting approach, isn't it? Because here I am trying to convince you that I'm your friend."

Silence spread. The dark haired human turned his gaze at the silver tigress.

"Like you, Shira, I know what it's like to lose someone. I know what it's like not to be able to protect loved ones. It's a powerless feeling."

Emotions built up in her as she sat down with Diego, leaning her head against his with her eyes closed and leaking.

"And I feel you want vengeance. Vengeance can change who you are. Make you into something you never thought you were capable of being."

"How would you know? You don't even know us." Diego spoke up.

"Oh..." he started, nodding his head, "I know you." The figure crossed his robbed up arms and paced back and forth, "I followed you as you pursued me. I know about your betrayal with your pack. I know about how you murdered Shira's friend, Krystal."

Eyes watered, breaths maximized.

"And I discovered what you two do for recreation. What you do to cope with it. With love. You can dispense justice. You give each other a chance to value their lives in the same moment. It's better for the long haul. You in this for the long haul?"

The two cats couldn't say anything, with no idea who this human was. The entire time, Shira's head swarmed with the images of Diego's bloodied corpse hanging against a tree, the purple fog seemingly swallowing him up.

"So you might look at killing the one responsible for this as a kind of public service." The human smiled and chuckled as he said this, getting Shira's emotions to snap in an instance.

"He wouldn't deserve a chance!" Shira got up from Diego's comfort and snarled in his face, though the human didn't do so much as flinch .

"Everybody deserves a chance!" He raised his voice back.

Her emotions spoke out, leaning them into Diego's chest and holding onto his temporary state.

 _I've found some kind of temporary sanity in this._

The human bellowed, his hand clenched and raised to her face. Her teeth showed and her eyes darted back between his fist and his face. Just as quickly, he lowered it and relaxed.

Shira's head lowered as she breathed it all in. The human bent down face to face with her.

"I want to know if you have what it takes to survive. When faced with death, you become instantly rehabilitated. And that, my friend, might help you."

 _Isn't it amazing how much someone can change when faced with death?_

The thought of wondering what it was like for Diego when the stone went through his chest was so thought provoking, Shira could barely contain herself as she trembled through sense.

"Just give us a chance." Her eyes leaked, wishing that someone, anyone could understand what it was like to lose someone like Diego. The feelings delved far deeper than what was visible on the surface. At the roots of the problem.

 _It took so long to remember just what happened. I was so young and vestal then. You know it hurt me but I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive._

"For once, give us a chance." There was nothing left for her to say. Only her dreams and her nightmares remained.

Without saying anything, the human slowly nodded as he bit his lips. He stood back up, walking behind her and towards Diego.

"You want a chance?" the human asked from behind, Shira looking back up and turning around to face him.

"I'll give you a chance."

He looked down at Diego before looking back at Shira.

"I'm the man you call Blackfire."

The air felt as though it had suddenly dropped in temperature. The wind seemed to pick up more so than before. So quickly, her veins pumped and her blood boiled. Her heart pattered against her ribs. Her throat ached of hatred and sadness. Diego and Shira both looked back at Starfire, who only stood there, his eyes lowered to the sanded ash below him. This only guaranteed that this robbed figure wasn't lying.

"You took all of her will. You took all of my strength, you bastard."

"I disagree." Blackfire argued, pacing back and forth in front of them, yet never bating eyes away from them.

"I want to believe I gave you purpose. See, everything's set in stone... literally. Believe me, I'm not the enemy."

"It's a little hard to see that considering you killed me."

"And what would you have done to me those weeks ago? Would you have still proceeded into that forest? Would either of you have followed my words of warning then? Would you have broken my jaw with a rock? Would you have speared me to a tree? Would you have killed me?"

"You seem to know a whole lot about me." Diego humored in a dark tone.

"Yes. I know you were once a fearless warrior for the Delta pack. Do you feel a whole lot safer now that you're not a part of that anymore?"

"I feel a whole lot of things right now." Diego's built up emotions could only leak out the small bit of words.

"But you feel alive, that's what you feel... and that's the point. See, unlike you, we have a human race that doesn't have the edge... or the will to survive."

"What do you want?!" Diego began to lose patience.

"It's hard to remain calm, isn't it... when death is only within a matter of days."

Diego sighed of frustration.

"I can't give you what you want... if you don't tell me what it is."

"I told you what it is."

"No. You said I'm not listening. Then you said I'm not safe. You're saying things, but they don't mean shit!" The gold cat growled, Shira jolted up somewhat in fear, clenching his paw in her own, the feeling getting enough through to Diego to calm down.

Everyone silenced. The dry, dusted wind echoed through the curves of the interior.

"How do you stop death?"

His emerald glare looked across the dark room to the hooded killer.

"What?"

"How do you stop death?" The hooded figure repeated.

"I... don't know what it is. But I know it's not killing and torturing for your own sick pleasures."

"I never killed anyone. The decisions were left to the stones. We're all puppets in this."

"It was still with your own hands." Shira growled.

"Having the knowledge of the exact amount of time you have to live has shattered your world completely hasn't it? In a second your world is cracked open. You look at things differently, smell things differently. You savor everything, be it a drink of water or a walk with the one you love."

"How would you know? You're dead."

"When I was still alive and breathing, I could see what that dark stone symbolized. It's life span is identical to the being it possesses. That stone's life span is temporary. When it dies, you die."

"No." Shira trembled on that word. _Temporary_. Just like her will to live seemed to be. Just like her happiness seemed to be. Just like her overall enjoyment of life seemed to be.

"You can't do this to us." Shira shook her head and cried.

"The clock's ticking, Diego."

Without warning, the gold cat's eyes lit up black. Shira felt his muscles tighten so quickly at an unnatural rate. Diego deeply roared at Blackfire, his lips curving across his showing teeth, bolting up with a blackened dust trailing around him.

 _Not again._

Shira and Starfire both tried to grab Diego by the shoulders as he pounced on Blackfire, slashing at the sides of his face, blood erupting from each tear in the skin.

As much as the two tried pulling Diego off, it was futile. The power of the stone seemed to be stronger this time.

 _The stone will grow with you._

Starfire cursed as each pull back continuously failed.

"You think it's the living that will have the ultimate judgment over you because the dead has no claim over your soul?" Blackfire spat out of his bloodied lips.

"Judgment means nothing when I'm killing you!"

"You may be mistaken."

"DIEGO! STOP!" Shira cried aloud.

"This valley is too good for you! For what you did, I'm sending your ass to hell!"

"If you feel it is right..." Blackfire continued, taking hit after hit, "kill me and completely erase my existence. It's your choice."

Diego's breath continuously intensified, damaging tears leaked down his face.

"Diego! We can get through this! There's gotta be a way!" Shira yelled into Diego's face, though he only seemed content on killing.

Diego!" Starfire yelled and pulled fiercely, "Listen to her, for god's sake!"

"He can help us, Diego! Just stop it!" Shira cried and panted as the two of them kept jolting back and forth, desperate to find any way to get Diego off of Blackfire.

"Choosing who lives or dies? Is that suppose to make you stronger? Did it make me stronger? Am I still a threat to you, Diego?"

"Stop making it worse!"

"The change of behavior gets on top of you and forces your perspective then you know it. You feel it. It's as dark as you can get. You want it."

Shira's whole body pushed against Diego's, fatigue getting to her after every push to get him off. Her face leaned closer to his as her eyes shut and her teeth clenched.

 _It's not suppose to be this way, Diego. You're stronger than this. You've shown me._

Her paw grappled around Diego's shoulder. She glanced at Starfire who was opposite of him, knowing that he was ready to push as she yanked his shoulder towards him, pulling him off of Blackfire, the three of them tumbling to the rubble below them, gray thick dust splashing around them.

Starfire had stopped himself as the two sabers rolled a few more inches, eventually having Shira land on top of him. Before Diego was able to put his dark strength back to work, Shira leaned her mouth on top of his, forcing into him harder than she ever had before.

Through this dark state he was in, she still had feelings for him. She still loved him. Since day one, they've never died She saw past what the stone was changing.

Shira didn't know what this would accomplish the second it crossed her mind. More so, she saw no other option. There was nothing else to try.

Blackfire had sat up, his whole body bleeding from the waist up. He and Starfire exchanged glances before looking back at the two sabers who were too busy to care about anything else around them. Lust, fear and anger bled through her. All these feeling combined only sought through to him.

"I think I get it now." Starfire stared into space as he got up.

"Let me rectify this situation. We need the will to survive. The clock's ticking. Feeling alive..."

"What are you on about?" Diego panted, his tongue hanging as stone's power's left him.

"Courage, Timing, Love. What does this mean?" He tried piecing together what Blackfire had said. Suddenly, he looked at his bleeding, yet immortal human friend and knelt down next to him. He places both hands on Blackfire's shoulder's.

"You want us to take these somewhere, do you?" He smiled as he asked in away that seemed to answer his own question.

Blackfire didn't speak. He only gazed at Starfire, the valley's cold wind just now picking up speed.

"That's got to be it, then..." Starfire gazed back at the two exhausted sabers.

"What's got to be it?" Shira walked up to him, Starfire only looking at the two stones in his hands.

"The Evening Star..."

Diego and Shira only look at each other, though context wasn't available, both could tell from the tone Starfire spoke, that they have found the answer.

"Blackfire, how do you know all of this?"

"I was raised by the Omegas. I know the secrets to that stone. I know the uncontrollable power. I know because I misjudged it. I misjudged everything."

"The Omegas?" Shira exchanged glances with Starfire, "And you knew this?"

"Now, Shira, I'm can't be expected to remember _everything._ I'm not really good with the small details." He joked, patting her lightly on the head.

 _Yeah, right..._

 _"_ That's gotten you into a lot of trouble, I bet." Blackfire mocked.

"Don't remind me."

Shira glanced back at Blackfire, now realizing how resolved this all was. It was only hours ago that she still had this cryptic anger dragged along since the day Diego died.

 _Is he really the one to save Diego? Or at least guide us to the answer? The one who killed him? Irony at it's best._

"These stones aren't just a source of power for ourselves. They go further than that. Into different worlds."

"Own worlds? What are you talking about?"  
"They're the heart. One is of the light world that you know. The other heart is of the dark world. The one that leaked into that forest."

All four of them stood in silence.

"Can I see that for a sec?" Blackfire held his hand at the stone Diego had.

Diego had a hesitant look at first, but over the last few hours he had grown to trust the one who killed him, miraculously. Everything seemed to be slowly coming together... finally, if only a small amount.

"Yeah." He tossed the dark stone, Blackfire only raising his hand to catch it while his gaze was locked onto Diego's.

Shira gave Diego a look of disbelief and mouthed the words "What do you think you're doing?", not completely into the whole idea of potentially giving Blackfire his dark power back.

"Here." He held out the black stone that was now attached to string like a necklace.

"For what?"

"So that you don't lose it. You need to get both of these stones to the evening star. That's you're only chance."

"Okay, well... I mean... thanks." Diego said, looking the other way.

"It's just nice that I can finally pay for what I have done. Just promise me...

"Promise you what?"

"Don't do anything too out of your league. Don't make the same mistake I made."

A great ring of fire swirled around them as he finished.

"What happening?!" Shira yelled, figuring that Blackfire had deceived them.

 _I knew we couldn't trust him! He'll kill him again!_

As she began to panic, she felt a paw on her shoulder, turning around to see Diego, his sparkling ivy blazing eyes comforting her own.

"It's okay, Shira."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This one took a bit as I've been quite busy with... life. Though I'm not sure what I'll be doing once this story is finished, my dream is to take the ideas from these stories and create a full movie animation... or a short film. Obviously I'd have to create my own characters instead of using Diego and Shira. Hopefully animation is something I will enjoy when I study it at this art and design institute next semester.

Also what I'll probably end up doing is fix up the first Starfire in terms of better dialogue and better description.

* * *

Chapter 12: Give Me the Night

* * *

 _"Go back to where it all began."_

Words echoes through her ears as the scorching wind swirled around her. Fire particles, seeming alive, bounced and danced off of each other. Shira felt her paws leave the ground. The damned valley around her faded. Diego stood right beside her while Starfire sat down with his legs crossed, looking at the skies above they were quickly heading towards.

This ring of fire levitated them upwards, departing them from the purgatory below.

"Blackfire's not coming with us?" Shira asked, never imagining words like that would spill from her mouth.

"He can't escape death. Not like Diego and I did." Starfire answered.

"It's not fair for him. He never killed us." Diego softly spoke, Shira catching a single tear role down his eye. She leaned forwards and ran her tongue along his cheek, a direct link to his purring vibration. She only sighed out of the familiar, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm telling you, I'll never get tired of that." Shira giggled.

"Yeah... I, uh..." Diego blushed as he cleared his throat, turning to Starfire, "So, uh... where are we ending up after this?"

"Not sure. We'll see."

Diego turned back, looking a bit frustrated with Starfire's lack of conversation. The human could tell as Diego breathed heavily.

"Hey man, she's all yours to talk to. What do you want me to do?" He joked, pulling a smile, lightly laughing with his head down, his long hair drooping over him.

"He's just shy." Shira teased, nudging Diego on the shoulders.

"I'd say reserved, but whatever." Starfire argued.

Diego couldn't really say anything with both of them playfully teasing him. He only lowered his head, his face redder than ever.

"Asshole."

"Damn right."

The three of them, smirks on their faces, becoming closer together in unity each day. Along with the feeling of hope, there wasn't much more Shira could ask for.

 _Three days left. Can it happen?_

The world faded around her as her eyes shut.

000

 _It's been a while since I had that dream. I reach out to touch his soft, warm pelt._

 _...And then I fall._

 _...Into the ground._

 _I feel not exactly alive. I feel kind of strange about my existence. Something feels off about it. The disconnect I have over the years. It reflects reality._

 _… I hit the ground_

 _… I look up_

 _… I see myself looking down at me._

 _"You can't do that..."_

 _"Because..."_

 _"You aren't here. Not anymore..."_

 _Light faded. Contrast appeared. Sounds of water's crashing waves gave away the stone. Something let the oceans take this cold and fated anchor, giving away the stone and letting the waters kiss and lead grudges into gold._

000

Her eyes flashed open, the smoked gray skies above pouring onto her face. The sounds of tinkling drops of water patted around her, lightly poking the one side of her face. Echoes of thunder quietly boasted behind the sky. She had been lying on her side, her legs loosened and relaxed. Water's waves calmly crashed. The smell of the ocean, the beached coast brought her back. Her eyes rolled to her right, fixing them on her own beautiful world.

His eyes were closed. His mouth hung open slightly, his sleeping breath felt on her face as she inched closer, the two of them laying on the grass just before the stormy shores.

Thinking about the dream she just had, her eyes watered, though she didn't feel sadness. She felt worried. Unsure.

 _Don't let me fall. Just let me know when we'll make it through. No matter what they price may be._

Her paw rested on his wet cheek as the droplets continued to hit. At that moment, all she could do was observe. Look at him. Study every detail as if it were the last time she'd ever see him.

 _It might be very soon... sooner than I think._

And she knew that should it happen, her fate would already be decided. She would lose the will to live. Once he becomes shut off permanently from her life, once she realizes this reality, she'll be unable to move on. It was as if they were sharing the same heart. If one died, so would the other.

 _My heart belongs to him... as literal as possible as it can be._

Knowing that it was just a matter of double digit hours, she pulled his warmth into hers, wrapping her arms around his neck and somewhat roughly licking and kissing anywhere around his head and neck.

And while she felt nothing but worry, she still couldn't help her emotions except to put a grin on her face, her teeth showing as she took in what the moment gave her and what she had been given for the past few days.

 _But I don't want him to go. I don't ever want to be alone._

A gasping breath was heard to her left near the shores. Starfire had just awoken, sitting up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Ah damn." He breathed heavily, his hand on his still aching head from the knock out, looking out into the sea. Shira didn't say a word, having been to confined to her own comfort with Diego. She only waited for Starfire to see her instead.

The human started to stand up, somewhat struggling from the light headed and drowsy state. He kept looking back and forth across the ocean.

"Shira..." His voice spoke up, catching her by surprise as he turned around towards her.

"You doing all right?"

"I'm trying to." She smirked.

Starfire walked over, leaning down to check the now black stone necklace that Diego wore around him, making sure that there was still enough energy left for what needed to be done.

"He's still got about half of his energy left. We should be fine."

"Well, by _we_... I mean you two." He said as he reached for his stone out of his pocket, showing the near empty glow to Shira. The glow not only dimmed the stone, but also the reality that Shira knew she'd likely have to face.

"You... I mean, I don't want you to-"

"Shira..." He let out a deep breath as he looked to the ground, his hair drooping in front of him.

"It's fine. I know what's important to you. That's why I'm here. If you do succeed where I might fail, I just want you to know that throughout this whole journey... it has been a privilege to protect you. To guide you."

Shira only smiled as she once again felt what she hadn't felt in a long time. Trust.

"You shouldn't be forced to leave."

"That's how it is. Maybe it's fated."

"But we can't do this without you." She placed a paw on his leg.

"And neither of you can do this without each other. I've seen the chemistry that dwells in each of you. It's very hidden, but it's there."

Silence spread. Waves whistled past the trees behind them.

"You seem to always know what you're doing. I envy you, honestly."

Starfire only turned his gaze at her, the wind picking at his hair as the ocean sounds collapsed.

"It's like you've always been thinking ahead... Like everything's as planned."

He shook his head, scoffing at her words.

"It's odd you see it that way."

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"I don't think I'm very... well... capable of many things. If I were, we wouldn't be getting into half the messes we have in the first place."

"Look, I just think-

She hardly said a sentence before Starfire got up, grabbing his bag by his feet. He pulled out the same polar bear pelt from those nights ago and tossed it by the unconscious Diego.

"Put this over him so he doesn't freeze to death. I'm gonna get started on the boat."

"Boat?" Shira questioned, pulling the pelt over Diego, nuzzling him good bye before catching up with Starfire who had already started walking down the shorelines.

000

Paws and feet scuffled the sands. The sounds of rushing waters and the smell of the ocean collapsed into Shira's memory. The night when Diego taught her how to swim. Or rather, he showed her that she was capable. He showed her many things that she never thought she was capable of. On top of that, she deeply believed that anyone else wouldn't have been able to do it.

 _We just... click._

The two eventually came across an icy cliff side that formed a river stretching out of the ocean.

"What exactly did you have in mind, then? For the boat, I mean." Shira asked the two of them standing before the two hundred something foot glacier.

"Cut it out of the cliff side, I don't know. Whatever works."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Just use you're imagination."

Starfire glanced a smirk at her as he refocused his attention at the wall before him.

"Well, I reckon we just cut a piece of this off and..."

He paused as he placed his hand on the ice wall, looking up towards the top, scaling it from top to bottom.

"Well, it'll probably take a while anyways..." He said quietly, almost as if to himself.

Hours passed by. Though Shira had offered to help Starfire with this heavy laboring task, the human insisted she rest, telling her to keep a look out for Diego in case he woke up.

Through out the hour, she pattered around the shores, gazing at her following reflection in the water. She pictured the reflection, imagining it with that image of gold. She fantasized how perfect it was. The way they are.

She was cut short of her thoughts to clinking and clanking as she turned to Starfire who was carving away at the ice with a sharp piece of wood and a stone, the front form of the "ship" nearly noticeable.

"You really think Diego's fine? It's been an hour."

The human stopped, turning towards her before freezing in his step, a small, almost unnoticeable smirk barely making it's way across his face.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, her eyes emitting a twinkle as her lips curved.

Starfire only stood there, his glance for a moment cast beside her. Shira had no time to think anything of it before she felt a presence draw to the side of her, she only had time to turn her head before lips were pushed up against her own. Her eyes widened, her face red.

"Trust me, I think he's fine."

Shira laughed on the inside through emotional thoughts. The slightest form of worry now vanished once more. Her body heated up. A heart beat moved throughout her skin. And it was moments like these that got her to realize every night, she dreamed of an absolution. She delved deeper into what was for a short time her own fantasy. Her limbs grew weak from the total comfort and reassurance. She sat down with him, neither of them opening eyes. She explored his mouth. She explored his body. Her paws stroked back and forth throughout every physique.

 _We'll make it, Diego. The two of us are holding the key. We've seen today a world we couldn't see. If I ever had to say goodbye to you, just one more last kiss._

Her purring got the best of her. Or, at least she thought it did until she realized there was no tingling in her throat.

"What a softy."

Diego grinned as he held up her chin, a thousand thoughts a minute rushed through them. Unfortunately, none of them were about the fact that Starfire was still standing right there.

"See, as much as I'd hate to stop this little... whatever you call it-

"You still here?" Diego humored, having Shira giggle.

"Sorry. This wall ain't gonna sculpt itself." He playfully smarted back.

"How long's that gonna take, anyway? You don't need our help?" Shira asked, sighing as she relaxed her leaning body into his own.

"All night... If we're lucky."  
"Does it have to be that big?" Diego asked stroking Shira's belly.

"For how far the destination might be... I'd rather play it safe rather than drown off of a melted glacier."

All but the wind silenced. The fur on their pelts waved in motion as the two sabers clinked heads.

"Listen..." Starfire started, stretching his back as he hopped down the level of ice he had been working on, "You too can go do... whatever you want. Spend time with each other. Just be back by morning. I'll have the ship ready by sunrise."

"That's over twelve hours."

"I've gone sleepless nights like it's nothing. I'll be fine."

"You sure we should trust you?"

"Diego..."

"No... It's fine. I haven't been entirely honest with you. But I'm on your side. I always have been. I always will be,"

"Yeah, well... I mean... okay." Diego stumbled.

"Besides, have I ever proved you wrong?"

"Yes."

"Get out of here." He smirked as he waved his hand at them.

000

Past the forest, an open field roamed. The two sabers had spent the next hour or so hunting for their last meal of the day as the sun disappeared past the mountains top. The day's end showed the repetition. How every day ended up the same way. And that was okay to the silver tigress. Because every night she would lay awake in his arms and find no conclusion. And every night it just stayed the same in her dream of an absolution.

 _'Cause every night I will save your life. And every night I will be with you._

The two ran through the fields and past the trees, continuously fighting to be free. Shira wanted Diego to catch her and show her everything like she wanted to do for him. The more they ran, the faster they got and the shorter the space between them became. Dashes of gold and silver brushed against the foot tall frosted graze land.

 _Give me the night. Let me dream of my absolution._

She felt herself forced to the ground, the two of them tumbling and rolling, the tall grass seemingly swallowing them whole. They laughed, enjoying each others presence. Diego had grabbed hold of her shoulders as he stood on top of her, peering into her sight. Their hearts gave stronger beats.

And she couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up.

"You can get so emotional, Shira." Diego leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Y'know that?"

Her only response was to use her own paws to pull him into her, never tiring the feeling of his perfect touch. Everything was there from the sight of his living body and soul to the scent of the nearby roaring water's to the pinkish aurora skies above her. Diego could only sigh in awe.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you're eyes are?"

"Probably." She only smirked back with an innocent expression covering her face.

"Oh, sure. Rub it in."

Her lips curved a smile as she giggled, Diego incapable of describing it anything else other than beautiful.

 _Stare into my eyes. I'm burning with lust and desire. Forget about everything tonight. One way or another, it'll all burn in the fire inevitably._

Every stroke with their paws, every lick on the neck and every kiss on the lips would bring back and redeem those few lost weeks when she felt dead inside, dwelling at the bottom. Like she had been gathering dusted memories, clinging on only to hurt her. Through that time, hope seemed to be gone. But now, remembering what Blackfire told her, she realized the only thing that kept her alive was her own will to survive. The will to survive herself.

 _In order to survive you, I had to survive myself because I could sink no further._

"Let's forget everything." She shook her crazy thoughts from her brain. Her lips breathed and murmured into his ear, "Just for tonight."

"How about forever?" He answered in between kisses on her neck. The two deeply invested into each other, only showing love at it's purest.

As did the skies above, rain began pouring. Thunder clapped.

Shira yelped at each bang and whimpered in between as the two headed in search for shelter for the night, Diego comforting her closely. All things considered, though, Shira couldn't help but wonder how Starfire was doing with this storm brewing.

 _Knowing him, he's still out there working on the ship._

Their pelts sopped of rain. Shira could only become paranoid, knowing how animals don't exactly smell the best when they're wet. Whenever they went for a swim, or even like now when it rained, she always tried to keep her distance, not wanting Diego to see her anything else besides perfect.

 _Because I've always seen him that way._

Matters only became worse as the storm caused her to act like a cub around him. But she didn't want to be seen as such. She wanted Diego to see her as strong and independent.

"Why are you scared of thunder, anyways?"

 _Great, he's obviously asking because he's annoyed with it._

Her paranoid thoughts only stayed for seconds as she thought of the saber she fell in love with. His eyes alone helped her tell him anything regardless of her state of mind.

"Because of where I grew up. Underneath trees that were big and dense enough to keep sounds of thunder scarce. It's... unfamiliar to me."

"You're just not use to it. It's okay." He leaned over and ran his tongue, "You don't have to hide your fears from me."

"I want to be perfect to you." Her heart suddenly poured it out. Something she had made increasingly obvious, but never had the guts to mention it until now.

Diego kept quiet, eyeing her thoroughly. It only had Shira fear that her mouth slipped and cost her his feelings for her.

"You are."

But she was once again, obviously mistaken.

"You always will be. Something silly like how you take storms like this won't change a thing."

"It won't?"  
"No. It just makes me adore you and want to protect you that much more."

She purred from his words, rubbing her head under his neck.

"Honestly, it's how lenient and open minded you are that makes you perfect. And it's just..."

She stopped as Diego's face inched closer to hers, making it difficult for her to concentrate on her own words.

She cleared her throat of lustful emotions as she continued, "You're perfect. I just want to be the same."

"You don't even have to try. Trust me."

"Diego..."

"I'm really easy, aren't I?" His lips curved.

The closeness never felt stronger at that moment. As she was about to go in to taste his lips, something stung her leg. At first, the pain was no greater than a bee sting as the whistling wind shot, but seconds later, she screamed in agony, collapsing to the floor, Diego holding her shoulders, screaming her name in the heavy rain and thundering echos, the blood covering her entire leg.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Cry Thunder

* * *

A/N: Still bad at consistent updates. I'll accept that it won't change...

Enjoy.

* * *

His whole body shook as he held her, trembling in fear. Right away, his instincts took over. His eyes gave the truth he didn't want to believe. Someone had hurt her. Someone wanted her or both of them dead. Her eyes gave the need that he could feel inside. Anger started to build on the tears, looking down at her helpless state. She gritted her teeth and her eyes shut tight, pleadingly fighting the pain. She gripped her leg, the arrow making it well past halfway, nearly ripping through the other side. Blood mixed the rain as it spread across the ground below them. Diego choked on what his eyes were seeing. Why would someone ever want to hurt something so beautiful? So full of life?

Though he knew his own life was at stake, all he cared about was staying by her side, comforting her, whispering assurance in her ears and keeping his eyes on her own. He didn't want her worrying about the blood or how much was coming out. It clearly hit a major artery with the amount that poured out.

"Everything is... fading. Going black... Diego. Please..." Her bloodied paw reached to touch his face, "Please help me." Her voice weakened as her breath strengthened.

"Shira, just relax. You're fine. It's not that-

He was cut short from the vibrating sound of the arrow that pierced the tree next to him. He only had to move his eyes to see it. Instincts didn't let him get a good look at the direction the arrow came in and the silhouette that lurked high up in the trees, visible for only a second as the lightning flashed the whirling clouds behind the trees. He saw it more important to grab Shira by the scruff and get her away from the area and somewhere safe. Of course, the freezing rain didn't help his sopping wet pelt from numbing his body. He wasn't going to let it stop him, though. He kept on carrying her, painfully having to listen to her crying agony.

He scorched through the trees, lightning booming their colors to life as Diego kept pulling her. He wasn't expecting to lose the attacker with the slow progress he was making, but those thoughts were mere fragments compared to the overall objective to make sure she was safe.

Soon he came close to a river. It rushed rapidly due to the heavy rain. The darkness took over most of his vision as he pulled her forward.

His balance got the best of him as he tripped and fell face first into the wet ground along the river. He struggled to get up, pushing his strength past the numbness, slipping on the mud below him. He couldn't stop, though his fatigue was at it's limit.

Shira, her face against the mud, watched as Diego continued to struggle. Pulling her was improbable with the ground slipping his feet. Seeing it that way, she lifted her upper body off the ground, gritting her teeth before placing pressure on her injured leg, crying aloud at the stinging. She quickly swapped the pressure with her other leg to keep balance. Her limbs wobbled as she stood, deep breaths inside her. She called out to Diego, standing by his side, giving him the boost of energy he needed to stand up.

Diego made sure he kept himself between her and the river's current as they inched across the freezing waters, each step worsening the numbness in their legs as the blood dragged down the river.

Heavy rain, black winter night, rushing waters. It was a flood set up for disaster. It all became more than what Shira could comprehend.

 _Why did this have to happen now? When Starfire's not around?_

Towards the other side, Diego helped push Shira up onto dry land. As he began to climb out, something grabbed him and pulled him under the rapids.

Water cut off sound. Only sounds of fizzling bubbles were heard. He only got a glance of the blackened figure that dragged him in before he felt a quick jab in his shoulder, followed by another. He only grunted in pain, thankful for the water's cause of numbness.

Blood appeared in front of him, dancing and mixing with the water. He tumbled over sharp rocks as the rapids dragged him to rougher waters. He was barely able to emerge for air. When he did, all he could hear was a short moment of her voice screaming.

He kept yelling to her as the figure grabbed hold of him, attempting to keep Diego's head underwater. The dagger in his hand went for his head, but missed and instead went into his shoulder. He roared of pain and agony with the skies bleeding above. He cried for her. He begged for her. This couldn't be it for him. This couldn't be it for her.

She jumped straight into the river, her claws reached out, luckily latching onto the robed figure, instantly digging her claws into his shoulders, her whole upper body on top of him like a blood ravaging beast. Thunder roared with her as she scratched and bit everywhere she could. The black robe around the figure started to deteriorate the more she ripped through it. The arms came around, trying to get a strangle on her neck. It didn't stop her instincts from continuing. She cried. She screamed. She didn't want to see it happen again. She was going to stop what seemed to be predetermined. Whatever it took. And she wasn't going to let just one of them walk away alive this time.

The hooded figure made an attempt to shake her off, spinning in all directions as the river took them farther, but to no avail. A few swings with the dagger cut through her shoulders and upper torso, but it did very little to stop her berserk state of mind.

Diego stood inches away in the water, holding on to a nearby tree root, blood covered on him, almost not believing what he saw. The power. The strength he felt reside in her. The waters splashed and danced to the heavy rain and fight Shira was putting up.

As they rolled further down, Diego had to get up onto land and follow them down, still worried about the arrow in Shira's leg, assuming it was still in after what she had been doing.

As the river made it to a sharp turn, Shira was slammed into the edge, forcing the arrow to go deeper into her leg, past the bone.

Her high pitched scream startled Diego, seeing his whole world with agonizing pain on her face. She called out to him, pleading for him to help her.

That's all it took.

He was already in the water, pushing against the force of the river and his numb body. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted to get warm. He wanted to hold her again. He cried and panted as he swam his way closer to her. The robbed figure, nearly dead, flesh torn out, barely held on to her shoulder. It slowly raised the dagger in it's other hand, Diego's heart pounding past it's limit.

Before the dagger reached it's peak, Diego was already there and swam right into him, knocking him off of her. The dagger fell out of his hand as it spun in the sky, landing in the perfect way for Diego to thrust his paws and force it into the chest.

Diego only froze with his eyes glaring and his breath pumping. The stormy night echoed the silence away. The figure made no more than a grunt as it collapsed, splashing into the water that took it away into the dark night.

Both sabers panting out of breath, look at each other, only able to smile.

Diego kissed her before helping her up onto dry land, the smallest smile on her rain-soaked face. Water dampened and dripped down each strip of fur underneath them. Streams of blood caved rivers through their pelts.

They sat there, out of breath and energy. They figured it was likely that more attackers could be in the vicinity, so they moved to an enclosed area surrounded by many thick and tall trees.

Diego had Shira lay down so that he could look at the wound in her leg. It was heart breaking, to say the least. Half of the arrow had snapped off and had been pushed down and crooked. The surrounding area was bright red with purple right at the arrow's pierce.

Shira kept her head turned, not wanting to look at the wound.

"You're gonna be fine, Shira. I'm gonna get this out."

Shira only whimpered in response, not wanting to bear the pain that was to come.

"I just wish I has some of those lotus berries that Starfire always carried around."

"Maybe we can... go back to him?" She suggested, grunting as she moved her leg a bit.

"I'm not even sure where _we_ are right now."

Both sabers figured that this was the best they could do right now. The sooner it's out, the sooner the blood can be stopped from flowing out.

"I think I'm gonna... pass... out." Shira subconsciously moaned, her head tilting in all directions. Her head began to ring. Her body felt like it was floating.

"Keep you head down." Diego told her, rubbing her forehead before kissing her, "We're gonna get through this. Trust me."

He reset his focus back at her leg, glancing at her eyes that were staring off into space, waiting for the unbearable pain to get beyond unbearable.

"Okay. I'm gonna start pulling." She faintly heard him say in between the loud claps in the sky.

His jaws clamped around the arrow. He placed a paw on her leg. After a good ten seconds of mental preparation, he started to pull.

Seconds later, he had to stop for he was not able to handle the agony that shot out of her mouth. Though he was only trying to help, he felt horrible that he was causing her pain. Even in a scenario like this, he never would've imagined causing her any form of pain. Intentional or not.

"Something so beautiful..." He whimpered, anger and frustration evident in his voice, "doesn't fucking deserve this." He cast his leaking eyes at her, even the heavy rain not able to hide his tears.

 _Diego..._

"I'm so sorry...Shira." He whimpered, now fearing that the arrow may be bent inside her. The last thing he wanted was for the arrow to snap off with the remains of it still inside her leg.

"How am I suppose to do this?" He muttered to himself, placing a paw behind his neck as he thought. Rain dripped down his face as he stood there, stroking her ribs to help comfort the pain.

"It's getting worse..." She groaned, gripping her leg and gritting her teeth even tighter.

Diego held on to her paw, crying for her, wishing there was something he could do with this pain she didn't deserve.

She bawled like a kitten, clinging onto him, her heavy breath close to him, the warmth comforting if only for a few seconds. After which, all they could do was admire each other. Studying and scanning them over in case the seemingly inevitable happened. Neither of them able to decide which of them was taken for granted. They both had to step inside. Close their boundaries.

Fear and lust got the best of the both of them. Afraid of the worst as their lips connected, something strange happened. Though the pain was still there, the stinging bled through her body with the rain constantly washing away the still bleeding wound, it was only secondary. The sense of his comfort, warmth and adrenaline mixed with fear. She could feel him letting everything inside take over. She felt safe. Distracted from the pain.

To her own unawareness, that was Diego's whole idea.

Her leg was yanked, skin stretching an eruption like a hook dug deep into a fish. Her lips curled her teeth out, roaring of pain and instinctive anger, her claws swung at him. Almost at the same moment she tried to stop her natural instincts. She was hurt, regardless of who did it or for what intention, she still attacked back, slashing at his face, a thick long cut appearing above his left eyebrow.

Diego yelped and jumped back, the thunder clapping almost simultaneously.

She gripped her leg, her mouth stretched open, screaming in silence, going beyond.

She glanced at him, quickly seeing what just happened with the arrow in Diego's paw. The tip shown, the whole thing in one piece, painted red.

He threw it between the two of them. Shira looked at it for a second before gazing back at him.

"Here." He stepped up to her, taking her paws and placing them on her injured leg, her teeth gritting a bit from the pain.

"Lie down and keep pressure on it."

Shira quickly realized how long Diego had been gripping her leg. Though it comforted her and built up lust in her, seeing how addictive she was to him. With the arrow out, the feeling of safety and hope came back. She smirked playfully at him.

"You plan on letting go sometime?"

His eyes seemed so caught up in her own, that he almost asked what she meant until he looked down at his paws that were busy feeling her lower body.

"Sorry." He looked away and cleared his throat.

 _I was just kidding..._

The red on his face caused hers the same. Though she knew she'd let him do anything he wanted to her and vice versa. They were kindred spirits. Trust had nothing to do with it. There was no permission involved in the two of them. Nothing but understanding.

Back to reality, the bloodied mess seemed fatal. She was practically bathing in her own blood. Red dripped down her leg, the color dampening darker and deeper as it traveled further down. She began to feel faint from it.

 _Don't look at it. Don't think about it. Think about something else. Think about... him. Think about perfection. Savior. Don't take it for granted._

"Hold me, Diego." She blurted out, scared, lonely, everything. Knowing him, he would instantly obey. This time was no exception as he carefully got behind her and lied down, not wanting to give pain to her gripping leg. He had been scanning the surroundings for something that could be used as a bandage for her leg to keep pressure on. No luck, sadly. Leaves were to small and brittle. No vines hanging off trees. Nothing.

 _I wanna get lost in the moment. Right now. For the remainder. Remember as much as possible. I'm doing it all for you, Diego. Repeat this forever. It never gets old. Not your love. Not my love. It's unconditional. It's without judgment._

Though her love was at peak, the worries still lingered in the back. Were they still in danger? Were more attackers on the way?

"Why are we still holding on, Diego?" Her fear and physical pain controlled her words. His face only leaned against hers, his eyes nearly touching hers. Foreheads connected.

 _We click... it's cliché... but we click..._

He kissed her. Bloodied lips. Mud and ivy stains on their pelts. All arbitrary.

"You wanna know what I think?" He asked so casually considering the situation.

"Hmm?"

"You're just holding on because you're too proud to let go."

Just more words to add to the pile of her reasons, reminding her that he truly has shown her his heart.

She was wordless. Nothing to say until rustling was heard past the trees.

She whispered softly to him, "What if there's more of them?"

"They'll have to go through me first." He responded, closing the space between them and holding her tight, "I'm not letting them hurt you again."

Tears strolled down them both. They kept their heads low, waiting for whatever it was.

"You know..." The familiar voice spoke, a sigh of relief and a smile on her face. "When I said to go spend time with each other..." His figure showed from the darkness, "I didn't mean this far."

As the human stepped closer, the darkness disappearing between them, he quickly noticed the dark red on her leg. The expressions on the two sabers' faces showed enough to him.

"What happened? Did you lose the stone?"

"No." Diego said.

"Did the Dark Brotherhood attack?"

"Yeah." Shira said.

"But the stone's okay?"

"Uh huh." Both sabers answered.

"Alright then."

 _I swear to god..._

Hey... maybe you'd like to do something about this?" Diego insisted, referring to her damaged leg.

"Yeah, hang on, I'll get right on it." He answered, Shira surprised by his casual tone.

"An arrow struck her leg. I already pulled it out, but the bleeding won't stop." Diego informed.

Starfire looked over her leg for less than two seconds.

"The arrow was poisoned."

"What?!" Shira panicked.

"See the purple?"

"Oh shit..." Diego's head lowered, Shira's paw reaching for him.

"I don't want to die, Diego. It can't... It can't happen." She collapsed into his arms. Diego turned his head to Starfire.

"Have anything that-

"I do. But I didn't bring it. It's all at the ship."

"Is that done, by the way?" Shira said somewhat annoyed. It was really just the unbearable pain driving her crazy.

"Pretty much. Can you walk fine?"

"I'll try..." She took a deep breath as she got up, realizing now that it was the poison that weakened her limbs and sweated her body, pulsing of pain. It was only now just kicking in to it's peak performance.

Time was limited. They tread back to the ship, paws splashing the drenched world around them.

"We can get you on board, take off and give you an antidote. I'll just have to mix a few things."

 _Oh god I feel so sick to my stomach._

Shira could hardly focus on what either of them would say, whether it was Diego's comfort or Starfire's reassurance. The world felt it was fading.

 _Like there's a part of me... missing..._

A familiar sound hit a tree right next to Shira. Another arrow vibrated.

Starfire instantly drew the spear that hung from his back.

"Figured there would be more of them. You two get to the ship! It's straight ahead!" Starfire yelled, struggling to talk above the volume of the thunder and lightning.

"What are you doing, you lunatic?!" Diego roared back, not wanting to follow through this suicidal plan. Arrows continued to spear the area in multiple directions. Looking around, Shira could spot nothing even with her tiger's night vision. In between every tree in every direction. From above to the ground. Nothing.

An unknown number of attackers, all probably trained as well as Starfire was. It was nothing short of a miracle that they survived the one attack, but this was purely suicide.

She wanted to help. Her heart told her to. Diego told her to leave him. She was weak from the poison. She wouldn't be of help. She'd get herself killed trying.

"We have to leave, Shira... for you're own good."

"Why can't this stop?" She bawled into Diego's chest, her eye peeking out into the darkness with tears. The two stood by, fearing the inevitable once again. A life at stake.

 _He's just doing what he swore to do._

Diego pulled her away. The darkness grew, hiding the sight of arrows firing and weapons clashing. War cries echoed. Screams of agony shot. The thunder made rhythm between it all.

 _He swore to protect us._

She turned her back and limped on Diego's support as they scurried back to the ship.

 _And now I wonder why..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cold Like War

 _Dedicated in memory of Kyle Pavone of We Cam As Romans_

* * *

The iced vessel creaked back and forth to the stormy seas. Blackness enveloped beyond the horizon, thunder fading behind the clouded skies. Shira was impressed by how quickly Starfire has finished considering the time restraint. But it all meant very little right then as the poison grew stronger of damage inside her.

The ship was merged beside an ascending slope that made it easy to get on board the tall vessel. Diego had helped Shira onto the ship, nearly dragging her towards the end of the trip back to the shores. The bag Starfire mentioned was up against the center pile that held the crow's nest. Along the pole were other various weapons and hand made devices. They knew one thing: he sure could build stuff.

Diego began digging into the bag, the cloth well over his face as he shoved it around the ice flooring.

As Shira watched, her ribs were sore with every breath she took. Her insides electrified of pain. She clenched around her whole body, hugging herself to ease it all.

"Hang on." Diego said from under the bag, pulling out the same polar bear pelt that Starfire had used to keep warm on all those nights before.

He threw it across her body, tugging it snug around her.

"Thanks." She smiled, glaring up at his soaking wet face, trying her best to not show her pain.

Diego looked over the contents of the bag a bit more before noticing the lotus berries that were bundled in a vine like net. He ripped them out and mashed them in his paws and began rubbing them over Shira's wounded leg. The feeling was soothing, comforting and lustful to her.

"All I can do is numb the pain. When Starfire gets here, he'll give you the antidote." Diego said, wanting to keep hope and reassurance for her struggling state.

'Numb all the pain.'

"We shouldn't have let him stay." She said out of frustration.

"He stayed for our safety, Shira. We would've led those attackers to the ship otherwise."

"Still..." she began.

"It's not like we were gonna convince him anyway." Diego humored, though Shira couldn't help but see the sad truth in those words.

"What do they even want the stones for, anyway?"

"You should ask them that..." he started, making sure the bear pelt covered her whole body comfortably, "the next time we see them."

She only scoffed... playfully.

And it wasn't the first time she found herself in a desperate situation only for Starfire to not be there. It was hard to count how many times that had happened in the past. What ever she needed most, she never had.

'Why do I feel like this time won't be the last?'

Diego was different though. He was always there. Every time she needed him most. Even in death. He fought everything just to be with her. Be by her side. Hold her close. Give life a purpose. Give a reason to keep trying. If she really wanted this life. He taught her to hold nothing back.

'I swear to god, he tries.'

Her cheek against the vessel's floor, gazing out into the forest past the stormy shores, she spotted something. I green-bluish glow. It appeared from around the corner of the island. As it drew closer, she noticed the human figure, his brown hood over his head and his leather gear cloaked over him.

"Right on time." Diego said, a sigh of relief that the human was still alive, running down the shores with the glowing bow in his hands, his arms flailing in the air. He waved to them, yelling at them.

At first it was impossible to hear what he was yelling with the storm only growing more catastrophic. Truthfully, it didn't matter what he was saying. Seconds later, a loud explosion erupted from the forest. The red lava like cloud growing taller and wider as the loud thunderous noise struck the sabers, physically feeling the vibrating boom.

"What did he do?!" Diego ran closer to the edge of the ship, eying the human and the surroundings. He turned back to Shira, a look of contemplation on his face as he fought to make a choice.

"Help him, Diego..." Shira spoke in her sinking consciousness, "What choice do you have?"

That was the sad truth. Besides comforting her, he was useless to the poison that coursed through her. He didn't know how to cure it. How to slow it down. But leaving her here... alone. It felt selfish. Heartless. Even though he knew she'd understand.

But the price he'd have to pay came through as she cried out of fear. Never had she felt so close to death. The poison began to really kick into high gears. Her thought patterns began to jag in all possibilities. She felt diluted. Confused. Disconnected from reality. Every inch of her body sweat. The air felt it had heated to a boiling state. Her chest tightened. Her breathing wouldn't prioritize. Her entire body shook. All she could do was look at him, her face red, practically feeling on fire, murmuring and screeching between her clamped teeth. She never felt so sick in her life.

It horrified Diego. His heart raced as he sat down behind her and held her head in his paws. He bent down, his lips touching her forehead. All he noted was her scent, amazing as ever. It only emotionalized him.

"In case it happens..." Shira started, choking on her struggling breaths, "what's death like, Diego?" Her emotions ran dry.

"Don't be silly." He said, oddly enough out of humor, only trying to keep her calm, if at all possible. Even so, there was a war inside Diego. One much greater than the reality around them. Having to always choose her life over something else.

"It's not as scary as what's happening now." He answered, casting down at the shores.

Shira looked up at him, rain pouring between them.

"We can't let him die." She spoke, referring to Starfire, knowing it meant her own life at steak as well. If they wanted to bring this all back to a place from before, they'd have to learn together and stand together.

'We understand only when it's convenient. Only when it's available. Why?'

"No one's dying today. I can promise you." He smiled and spoke, trust in his words yet worry was still evident in his breath.

She smiled in return, putting her full trust in him like she always has. Through all the torture she was receiving.

'What is he playing at?' Shira wondered, noticing the unusual amount of confidence in his voice.

He hopped off the ship, sprinting down to the assault on the shores. The dark robed figures had appeared out of the darkness, arrows shooting left and right, explosions continuously erupting through the sands. Thunder and lightning clashed the night on through. Rain soaked and numbed. One explosion hit so close to him, his hearing rung at a high pitch. He groaned in annoyance as he shook his head. Sand got into his pelt from the blast. After which, he was thrown to the ground, sand and snow piercing him. He growled and snarled at the attacker. Though there was a dagger in his hand, he only tried reaching for the stone necklace around Diego's neck.

Diego's response was only to bite the hand. The robed figure didn't so much as groan as he stood up with the saber still jaw locked on him.

Instincts didn't allow Diego to let go. He growled with his eyes staring deathly at the assassin.

More showed up, surrounding the saber, spears and bows pointing at him. They yelled at him, swinging spears at him, some striking his pelt. Blood leaked.

The glowing sword caught his eyes as it seemed to float in the air, quickly stabbing through two of the attacker's backs. They dropped to the ground in front of a Diego, giving him the chance to get out of there while the rest of the group turned focus to the glowing weapon.

Diego noticed that same weapon Starfire used in the Epsilon forest where the two of them were killed that night. Upon further look, the sword wasn't floating. The darkness was on Starfire's side.

"They set up traps, Diego!" Starfire's voice yelled as he took down the last of the group, met up with the golden tiger and helped him up.

"We need to take off now!" Starfire pointed to the ship.

"Yeah, well l came here to help you!" Diego explained while Starfire only have an amused expression.

"Good job." The human's sarcasm at it's best.

The two having each other's back, keep an eye on surrounding threats. Diego noticed the many cuts that bled through Starfire's leather outfit. Diego knew how tough he was, though.

"She's more important to you, Diego. You should be up on the ship like I told you."

"Yeah, I know." Diego said, his head down, "I... just didn't know what to do. Shira's dying, Starfire." Diego said, trying his best to not leak sadness into his words.

"Unfortunately I've got problems of my own right now."

All the smoke and ashes from the explosions limited the sight around them. Darkness enveloped even more. None of the assassins were seen anywhere. Everything drew silent.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Diego complained.

"That's the idea. Neither can they." The human said, the glowing sword in his hand morphing back into a stone.

"Come on."

The two turned back and darted towards the ship, splashing across the rough shore's current.

Hail was hitting hard as they made it back to the ship. Starfire immediately dug into his bag, shaking it upside down and emptying it to the floor. He picked up a brown blockish substance.

"This'll help slow down the poison."

Shira's state was even worse than before. Diego hadn't realized until the lighting flashed the horror awake. He could hardly look at it. Her mouth foamed white. She was shaking violently.

"Hold her down, Diego!"

Heartbeats intensified. Though it seemed crazy, Diego had this feeling like something was alive inside her. It all meant very little though as he held her shoulders in place, nervousness flowing inside him as he kept his eyes on hers. He teared up, knowing that this could very well be the end. He fought with all his willpower to keep himself from melting down, choking on the truth he didn't want to accept.

His paw rubbed against her cheek as Starfire fed her the medicine through her foamed mouth.

"Stay with me. Please. I..." Diego whimpered, "I love you so much."

Her paw, weak as a kitten, reached up to touch Diego's face. She couldn't understand the words of worry Diego spilt out.

"Shira... you can't do this."

Her ears rung and cut off sound. The world faded.

"Wake up..."

"Shira..."

Pale white misted around her. Her breaths gave out echoes through the silence. She looked around, seeing no one.

She stood there, staring out into the emptiness. She felt calm... but sad.

She blinked.

He stood in front of him.

She smiled at him. Her paw reached to his face, only for his image to fade away into dust.

"Soon..."

She glanced behind her at the voice she heard. An unfamiliar one.

"An old friend and an old enemy. Follow where you are guided."

In a land of desire, your heart filled with fire, you fights for the right to be free.

"Sail on..."

"Forever on..."

"To the land of the Evening Star..."

Her ears hissed her mind awake.

'Was I dreaming?'

Paws and feet scuffled the ground she laid on, growling and hissing.

'I think I'm waking up... or I'm about to be.'

She heard ripping of flesh. She saw red dripping down.

They had boarded the ship. Diego and Starfire were outnumbered. Exhaustion got the best of them as they struggled to fight, caged in by the the large group of attackers. They luckily haven't seen her yet as she realized the bear pelt was completely covering her, only the smallest view from underneath allowed her to see what was going on. Diego and Starfire must have covered her whole she was unconscious as the attackers boarded the ship.

She stayed perfectly still thanks to her numb state. It was there she also noticed how much better she was feeling.

'Starfire must have given me the antidote.'

The silver tigress relaxed a bit, feeling blessed to have cheated death twice over. It was also there that she found herself thanking Starfire twice more for saving her. It had her recall the other time.

On the other side of her mind, a fear crawled through. It spat anger and hate as she watched the steel pierce the skin and pin the bones. A few cloaked bodies were on the ground, puddles of red expanding around them, the heavy rain splashing against it.

The gold tiger and the leathered warrior had given in. Diego laid on the floor while Starfire fell on his knees. Shira had trouble seeing them as the brotherhood clan swarmed around them, daggers, spears and bows in their hands.

"The lies you've fed us will cost you dearly." One figure spoke.

"We all show the appropriate level of respect."

The figure gutted Starfire in the stomach.

"When you step out of line, you can expect to be respected back."

Shira, watching from the covers,

"Give us the stones and we will leave. Never to return."

Starfire said nothing, only eying the assassin closely as he paved the floor while the others kept daggers and spears locked on them.

"There was another one with you."

Diego and Starfire glance at each other.

"There was another saber with you. Where is it?"

"Dead, from the poison." Diego lied.

Shira let out a sigh of relief, always admiring how quick thinking the gold tiger was. She tried adjusting her position under the pelt, but struggled as the heavy rain dampened the pelt and forced weight on top of it. Weight that over powered her ability to do anything, really.

"Perish the thought." The same figure taunted, scuffing the top of Starfire's hair, "We're not the enemy you think we are."

"You're garbage." Starfire spat out.

A blow struck him in the face, knocking him face down into the hard ice floor.

"You didn't comply back then, and I don't expect you to now." The hooded assassin grabbed Starfire by the back of his leather collar.

"What is he talking about?" The out of breath Diego asked.

Shira, still watching, eyes wide open. She thought of the night she saw Starfire talking with one of them. Talking about Blackfire. How Starfire kept it a secret from them.

"He disobeyed is. He took the stone from us. And then he goes and kills one of our own, taking that stone as well."

"And you can understand me? Like Starfire?"

"Only because of the stone's presence. If it wasn't for that, he'd have killed you, too. It's how we survive. It's always been that way."

Shira was pained by those words. Was Starfire just another regular human? Only communication stopped this cycle of life?

"That's not exactly all-

Starfire was interrupted by a kick in the ribcage. The long haired human only looked to the ground.

"What we're accusing you of is exactly what happened!" The hooded human yelled, only his screaming mouth visible out of the shadows of his hood.

Starfire only shook his head in disbelief.

"This is the peace that you have created." The dagger flushed into the arm, his face screaming of agony. His hands grabbed around the assassin's, fighting for strength as they locked limbs around each other, trying to over power the other. Starfire breathed between words, the rest of the group backing up as Starfire had the assassin locked in front of him, the dagger now snatched into his hands and against the hooded human's neck. Anger and frustration took over. He turned his head to Diego, looking into his eyes, panting out of breath.

"I have more relation with these animals than I ever did with murderers like you."

"And it'll be dead soon like the other."

Diego only hissed and snarled in response. Shira did the same under the covers.

"No..." Starfire's eyes glanced over at the covered silver tiger for a split second before looking back at the group that had their weapons drawn at him.

"If anything..."

He stared into space for a bit before a smirk of amusement appeared on his face, "It's only a matter of time before you rip each other apart."

Though the situation itself was frightening to Shira, the words that came out of Starfire's mouth did nothing but terrify her. She's never seen him talk this way. So deeply like this.

But he was planning something. She was was sure of that. Whether she'd like it or not, what other choice did she have to say about it?

"You want the stone?" Starfire questioned, still locking the assassin in one arm and pulling the stone out of his pocket with the other.

He raised it over the edge of the ship, above the chopping waters of the storm.

"I'll drop it."

Shira was confused at first, figuring it wouldn't be hard to find if he dropped it into the shallow waters near the shore.

But as she felt the str by wind and the rough rocking of the ship, she realized the were no longer on the island. She gazed out past the little sight she had to see no trees around. No mountains out in the distance. Nothing.

'We already took off?! With the assassins on board?! What was he thinking?!'

"Once that stone hits the bottom, so will you. You're willing to give up your life... over nothing?" The assassin grunted between his locked arm.

"Give me an excuse." Starfire taunted.

'Please... don't do it.' Shira's heart raced.

'Diego... help him. Help him!'

The gold tiger couldn't do so much as lay there, exhausted, out of breath and sore from all the blows he took during the fight.

Finally, she realized that the only way they'd make it out of this alive was if they all worked together.

She used all her strength, past the point where her back should've thrown out.

Fury took over her growls as she roared to the thunder and lightning.

She tackled the nearest threat, his back turned as he was slammed into the ground, Shira sinking her fangs into his neck, ripping the flesh apart. There was high pitched screaming and agony. She wanted nothing less though. Slow death. Immense decay. Destroying without mercy. Much like the world had done to her and Diego.

'Pathetic.'

Harmless victims left to die. She's had enough of the infamous butchering.

'No more.'

Starfire let go of the remorseless assassin screaming of the mutiny that his victims had created. Thin feelings like an angel of death. Showing the three of them that the indication of triumph was not the final swing. It was how many people they could kill.

Her head pumped with fluid, inside her brain. There was pressure in her skull that begun pushing through her eyes.

Burning flesh from the wound dripped away. It was like a test of heat burning through her skin. Her mind started to boil of over flooded thoughts.

The water's waves splashed over the vessel. Water was frigid cold. It cracked her limbs. How long could they last on this frozen water burial?

Each kill, as one after another went down, Shira could see more appear out of the darkness, like spawns from the underworld. Her adrenaline controlled her, almost giving her a subconscious train of thought, the two sabers growling and snarling, slashing bloodied claws and sinking crimson fangs.

'Something else is controlling me right now... and I'm letting it.'

Diego had done the same, letting the dark stone take over once again, his eye's emerald colors fading to black, fur scruffier and tainted black and the same dark mist surrounding him. And he was doing one hell of a job, seemingly taking down each kill in no time at all, and even less time moving on to the next.

Blood splashed and whipped. It mixed with the rain, imagery of gore raining down on them, skies turning red.

Bodies fell into the water, a red ocean following the iced vessel.

Diego ran to her side, standing beside her, the two of them out of breath, Diego's darkened looks starting to fade as she was left looking into those emeralds she so powerfully fell in love with. Feelings got to her. She believed in better conditions. Ones that she has yet to see.

It was cold like war.

And they connected lips, fearing that the end could be very soon. Neither said anything. It wasn't necessary when they had long accepted that fate decided everything. All factored by prejudice. One more last time.

No one stopped what the two of them were experiencing at that moment. Showing love as unconditional. That it didn't have to be shown only when it was convenient.

No one was sure what to do, honestly. The fighting against Starfire was put to a halt. Spears and bows lowered. It was all that was needed to show them all.

Silence spread, allowing the storm to take over with thunderous claps.

Only three assassins remained, realizing that continuing this war wasn't worth the blood. Understanding what they've grown to be. What feelings resided. The edge of their whole world at that point.

"We need the stones." Starfire spoke, wiping the red from his face. Pain striking in his limbs.

"Why?" One enemy spoke, frustrated from the idea of surrendering.

'Human nature.'

"We have to get to the evening star so that they can be restored."

The assassin collapsed to the ground, arms resting on his knees with a dagger held.

"That's a couple of days away." The brother spoke.

"How many?"

"No more than three... but you know..." the dark figure looked to Starfire, "I don't care much for these animals like you do... but as long as we both agree on one thing...those stones must never die. We'll let you take them to the island where you can restore them."

"You mean..."

"As much as I'd hate to say it, you can keep them. Just do whatever it takes to keep them from dying. Alright? Our salvation... lies in your hands."

The stone in his palm, shimmering that last hopeful glow, not destined to last, before clenching his fist, the light disappearing.

"Yeah... and..."

They both stand up, struggling a bit from wounds.

"I'm..." He choked on his sentence, seemingly not comfortable with it as he took a deep breath.

"Sorry... Blackfire."

The dark robed human turned, pulling his hood over, his face visible.

'What...'

Both sabers dropped jaws.

"Figured. Who else could've managed to almost kill me?"

"Finally giving me some credit..."

The blonde human could only smile, though saddened.

His presence fading like a ghost, this whole time being just a pathway of existence. The two of them standing side by side, the vessel picking up speed across the ocean into the night.

"I feel it won't be for long."

Starfire whispered before his shadow disappeared. Shira understanding that the human can never find peace.

 _ **But now he's finding a way.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Promise Me

* * *

A/N: Slowly working on the beginning of a new Dira story as I also wrap this one up. Might not hit 20 chapter like I wanted. But whatever.

* * *

The night drew deeper. Wind whistled in the silence. The storm had ceased to an end at last. Skies cleared. Stars flashed and pink auroras shined brightly in the sky. It was very romantic, to say the least... Or it would have been had the two sabers not been caked in blood.

They had spent the next half an hour or so cleaning each other, wet paws rubbing the red off.

Starfire had gone to the opposite side of the ship, fishing off the edge with a giant net. He was far enough to where the two of them could be alone with each other.

The entire time Diego was wiping the stained blood off, Shira had a look of anticipation on her face. She was eager. It's felt like forever since they had time together. That was, without one of them practically dying.

'Less than twenty four hours...'

His tongue ran against his paw, wetting and using it like a sponge over Shira's face and upper torso.

"Even if I tried... I wouldn't be able to tell you how much it means to still be here with you." He spoke softly.

She smiled, softly licking his face, almost teasing, leaving him wanting more.

"I'm trying to pour my heart out here, Shira."

She only grinned, her teeth showing.

"You're not making this easy."

"You're welcome, Softie." She giggled, her shoulders up, acting like the kitten Diego claimed she was.

Diego suddenly held her face in his paws, amusement in her eyes as he turned her at different angles like he was looking at something specific.

"Still something on my face?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah." Diego let go, lust in his eyes, "Just everything that... I love." He said that last part quietly, reminding her how some things never change. And she was so ready to feel it once again.

"But listen, Shira..." he cleared his throat as she inched closer, eyes locked and lips curved.

Diego lost his train of thought for a second, "I'm... I mean, I'm always-

Truthfully, he only had that part of the sentence formed in his mind. Thankfully, it didn't matter once she quickly got up and pounced on top of him, knocking him over on to his back with his paws in the air as she eyed down at him. The feelings got so powerful. Unconditional and infinite.

*He's still that same saber I met by that river.*

They lapped lips. They held tight. Paws brushed against pelts. Purring sensations flew through.

She couldn't stop. She couldn't stop loving everything about him. Every struggle they went through only empowered it. Every time was stronger than the last. The warmth was stacked with comfort. They loved. They cried. No emotions held back. The two wounded sabers hurting of pain and heating of desire.

Later they sat at the edge of the ship, staring out into the ocean and the night sky. All she could think about was the fact that he was there with her. Still alive. Still breathing. Treasuring a right that felt like a privilege. She couldn't stop looking at him, smiling. The mildly masculine body gleaming her eyes with awe.

*Damn...*

"Let's sit out by the edge." He suggested.

"You don't get sea sick do you?" She teased.

"Do you?"

She smirked as she got up to follow him, the two sitting down by the ship's edge. Water started to calm as the hour progressed.

Diego was lost in thought out towards the endless ocean, but that focus was lost as she cleared her throat.

"Thinking about anything?"

He snapped from his thoughts, eyes on hers.

"What?"

"You look like you're thinking about something."

"Oh." He started, the ship rocked in rhythm with the sea.

"Yeah. Just... Everything."

She inched closer, resting her head on his shoulder, hoping it was enough to show him she wanted him to be open. She could feel the tension in his body, fighting to share his feelings with her.

"You've shared things with me before, Diego."

"I know. But those things didn't scare me."

She felt the worry in him. All she did was hug him, his masculine body squeezing against her.

"Is it because you're soft?"

She really was just in an all around good mood. Still feeling hope. Still feeling an answer.

"It's because I can't bare to see you die in front of me." The second he spilled the words, he broke down onto her.

"Diego... I'm-

"What you had to go through and witness for me. I'm to blame. I was careless."

"It wasn't-

"I let you enter that forest!" He held her shoulders, her earrings dangling from the sudden jolt.

"I should have known better. I'm sorry. It's just with this whole situation that took place and how close you were to... you know."

"It's not your fault, Diego! For god's sake!"

"Stop saying that!" He growled, "It's my fault we're in this mess right now!"

Shira noticed the black mist from the stone was starting up due to his anger.

"And this stone is nothing but a curse. It encourages my anger."

The more he talked his thoughts through, the more he began to calm down.

Shira stood close up close to him, wanting him to know he much she understood. How much she listened.

"And I constantly made the wrong decision and it inevitably lead to my death!"

Though he was physically yelling at her, she knew that he was really upset with himself.

"And now I'm feeling weaker by the minute. I know there's not much time left." He cast his eyes down at the necklace around him.

"Then we'll just let this moment count." She pulled him in, emotions took over caring.

They looked at each other, questioning just about everything that life seemed to ever throw at them.

*Time is running out. The tides keep turning. But I am here. I am now. No matter the past, present or future. The only real control we have is over ourselves.*

So they just kept lapping lips. It couldn't be stopped. Want and desire kept breaking through them.

"I hope..." she began in between kisses, "this is helping."

"This is all..." he spoke in between, "that ever helps... anymore."

Hearts lit on fire and accelerated speed. Warmth spread.

"You're okay, though, right? Nothing hurts?" His busy lips came to a a halt with his concerns.

"Poison's gone, I'm pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?"

"I'm fine Diego, honest." She giggled.

Her mate only sighed in response, his overly concerned attitude providing her comfort along with amusement.

Seconds later, a loud thump dropped right behind them. They turned to see a pile of fish spread out of the net Starfire was fishing with.

Sleep was a few hours away. The two starving tigers dug into the four dozen something fish that flopped around the deck. A couple were able to flop off the edge of the ship and back into the water.

Starfire went around piercing them all dead with a knife.

"Sorry about that." He said as he sat down, casting glances at the two of them as he fiddled with the stone in his pocket.

"You're not eating then?" Diego asked, his mouth nearly buried in the food below him.

"Nah. I don't like fish."

As Shira's belly filled, thankful as ever for Starfire, she licked him across the face in appreciation.

"And she says I'm soft." Diego teased, catching the whole thing.

"Anyways..." Shira sassily ignored him. Something also triggered in memory.

"Starfire. How... close were you to Blackfire?"

"He was my brother." The human quickly answered, sadness evident, "And he wasn't trying to kill us."

Starfire walked to the other edge, his arms crossed and his head down. Wind picked up as snow fell across the glaciered ocean.

"No... he was trying to warn us."

Diego and Shira sat down on either side of him.

"About what?"

"I'm not sure. But I could see it. I could feel it."

"As much as it might seem literal, it's not gonna be smooth sailing from here... is it?" Diego humored.

"That might be for you two to decide." The glow in his stone minimal, "I'm not sure how much time I have."

"You can't go. You can't." Shira's paw places on his lap, Diego doing the same.

The human cleared his throat, seeming mildly uncomfortable.

"Sorry... I'm just..." He readjusted himself, "I'm not used to having... friends."

The two sabers only kept their glances on him.

"Being able to talk to animals... it's completely different. The connection. Communication. Relation. It's so different. But it's more comfortable than any human I've ever been around."

The ocean sailed them farther in progress through the night. Sleep soothed the three of them for the rest of it.

Yet, Shira was the last to fall asleep as Diego held her, still keeping his unbreakable promise since day one.

*We're one and the same. Growing up with the Epsilon pack wasn't fit. I was tired of not fitting in. Tired of not being able to share my thoughts with anyone. I wonder if it's the same for him... he certainly wasn't as open back then as he is now.*

It was past midnight and she still couldn't fall asleep, even with Diego's comfort blanketed around her. She slipped away, smiling at his sleeping presence. She walked over to Starfire who, to her surprise, morphed into his wolf form while he was asleep.

*I can't sleep at all with all these thoughts in my head. All pointing to him.*

Regardless, she nudged his shoulder to wake him up.

"Starfire..."

She nudged again, shaking him a bit with her paw.

"You awake?"

A yawn was let out of the wolf's mouth, lips lapping a few times before stretching.

"What's up?" His eyes groggily.

"Nothing. I just can't sleep."

"Yeah... well... isn't this usually something you have Diego for?"

"I can't sleep because of you."

"Flattering."

"Don't smart ass me."

He only grinned in response. As he got up, he only then realized he was no longer human. And he was clearly still not used to it. But he seemed to brush it off.

"What's bothering you, exactly?"

"The inevitable. Losing you. Losing... Diego. I just..."

She collapsed onto him, realizing that Diego would've been the better one to go to for this. But too much resided in her to comprehend or to really care.

"I don't think I can continue on like this."

Summed up, life to her felt like it didn't matter what she said. It didn't matter what she did.

"Shira, look at me."

Her sapphires gazed to him.

"Don't let this fucking world tear you apart." He cried, tears down his muzzle, "Don't let it like I let it."

"I will try."

The wolf only nodded in assurance.

"That all we can ever do. Even if it leads to failure."

He laid back down, drowsiness taking over.

"When it's all done, will I be remembered..." his head lowered, mouth trembling and crying breaths escaping, "or lost in loving eyes."

His canine eyes glanced at her, ready to fall asleep.

She only shrugged.

"I just want to leave some kind of legacy before I go."

"You have."

He didn't move.

"You really have."

"All I've done... just for two animals. Just because nothing else in life amounted to the importance?" Frustration evident.

She didn't know what to say. Was he just wasting his time on the temporary? The least significant? Because it was the most significant?

"And yet... I can't help but thank you two."

"For what?"

She tilted her head in confusion.

"I've come to find... the stone never gave me purpose."

He stopped in silence, Shira eagerly waiting for him to finish.

"You did."

He glanced at her for a second before turning away, resting his head and collapsing to sleep.

She clamped her lips shut, not sure what to think. All that the tigress could do was deep back into her gold cat's warmth and rest for the night as the vessel sailed on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Game

* * *

Morning rose as the vessel neared the destination. Starfire was up early, guiding the ship with the lever at the back, the stone in his hand acting as a compass, glowing brighter the closer they got.

Shira had awoken with a full belly for the first time in months. She smirked as her lips slid across his. Diego's lips against hers, their daggers clinked together. She smirked at his sleeping presence. Her heart lustfully beat to the sight of his face in the morning sun. The skies had cleared from the previous night's storm.

Her lips played with his own as his eyes blinked open. He groaned and stretched before admiring the beautiful smile and twinkling eyes in front of him.

"Good morn-

She quickly gave a long deep smooch on his lips before letting him say anything.

"Shira! I'm-

He began to laugh. She didn't let him say anything, though. She kept her lips begging him to shut up. She kept digging, seeking, searching, reaching.

 _Always._

Warmth was perfect from the sun. Their thoughts heated, always desiring more, but not sure how much exactly.

She wasn't sure. Not about anything. About the love she felt. What she thought she felt.

Something was different. Her smirk quickly faded. Her lust wanted no part in her fantasies. Something felt... missing.

Though the feeling was typical and experienced time and time again... it felt physical this time.

"What's wrong?" His words soft and gentle as his embrace around her. Her eyes gave the obvious need for wanting more. A part of her wanted more.

"You don't want to talk?" He lifted her chin, but her eyes steered away.

"I do... but... I don't" She shrugged, sighing.

Diego's eyes glanced down, his head in thought.

"That's too bad, because I always want to talk to you."

 _You're so romantic, Diego._

She giggled to herself. Never would she have guessed the level of softness he carried when she first found herself pinned down with his figure above her.

"You know, I used to think something like this wasn't meant for me." Diego brought her back from her thoughts, changed the topic, sensing her agitation and getting her eyes to glance behind her and back at him.

"Back with the Deltas, I mean. I was... emotionally unbalanced."

She leaned back into him, taking in the scent and comfort, letting him talk, knowing it was difficult for him to be open like this. Listening.

"I hid it, though. I never opened up to anyone. I didn't want to. I wasn't able to... even if I did want to.

Her face stared up at him as she leaned into his chest.

"I didn't really connect well with anyone. I always did my own thing."

He let out a sigh, the feel of his exhale almost hypnotic to Shira.

"Why are you open with me, then?" She finally spoke.

"Am I?"

"I think so..." her head tilted, studying him over, thinking him through.

"It's funny." He started, lips drawing closer, "I always thought this was... the last thing I needed."

She felt herself staring deeper into him. His very soul.

"But... I never considered. And something happened. Something finally happened. Something that really made life start for me." He swallowed the emotion in his throat, seemingly ready to break down, "I met you."

The sentence could barely finish as the space between them was closed.

"Something about you... just clicks." He whispered in between their lips.

Shira found it weird hearing him say what she must have thought over a thousand times by now. A year ago, life was dull. Repetitive. She never would have guessed everyday could be different. Unique. Special.

"You give me everything." She brushed her head against his neck, warmth in her chest. Warmth in her legs and feet. Her paws relaxed as her breath played with his own.

She cast her glance towards the back of the ship where Starfire was, guiding the ship further and closer.

 _Everything's going according to plan. At least to what Starfire says. But... why, at the same time... has nothing gone how I planned? How we planned?_

Time felt like it had stopped. She was left staring into Diego's eyes, but nothing else. A wavy essence took over her vision like looking into water's reflection. The thought provoked and something changed. She felt something beat inside her. She heard it pulse away the silence she was hallucinating. It wasn't her heart nor her veins pulsing. Those seemed to stop. It was something else. But she didn't know. She had no clue.

Neither did Diego.

Her eyes slowly yet forcefully closed, unable to open them. She felt numbly blind. She reached for Diego, feeling her paw touch his face.

 _What's... happening?_

At all felt so sudden. So out of place.

At first, Diego figured she was just showing affection for him. He smirked as he turned to her.

"You know, Shira... I..."

His grin disappeared after that sentence cut off as he gazed back at her.

She whimpered and growled of confusion. She felt she was being put to sleep. Like she was being sedated somehow.

"Diego... I don't..."

"What? What's wrong?" Diego lifted her up, shaking her lightly, "The poison? Is it the poison?! Is the antidote not working?!"

She felt him lie her down as her breathing weakened. Her throat chocked of fear. Sounds faded. The one thing she knew though was that it wasn't poison. It was different. Nothing really hurt inside her. Only feelings and emotions.

He shook her, squeezing her shoulders, his face against hers, breathing heavily, keeping his sight as close to her as possible before the inevitable. His moving lips met her still ones.

The feeling fired and the emotions shook. One last time. When they would have to say goodbye. They held paws. The last thing on Earth she was ready to do. There was nothing to lose now and she had nothing to say.

 _Not to this..._

A long time ago they believed that they were united. A long time ago they discovered that nothing could stop them.

 _This hasn't torn us apart, Diego... so nothing ever will._

She had lost every will but a false sense of hope at this point. But how could she know where she is if the sun is behind them? This moment will show them the rest of their lives. No one is going to save them this time.

 _No one knew what we were feeling. No one can ever know what we're feeling..._

Emotions rang through powerfully. Minds recognized a moment of sadness.

A dim light glowed from her, seemingly in between every stitch of fur. It blinded the golden saber, his eyes squinting.

Soon, she heard him yell Starfire's name, hopelessness and delusion in his cracking voice. Along with the human's foot steps drawing closer, his cries and pleads for her were causing the most fear in her out of anything.

The silver tigress felt something inside her. She never wanted to speak before she knew. Before she was sure. That went for everything. Her love for him was everything. Anything else was nothing. But without this feeling of complete desires, will she start to see or will she just bleed it through?

Starfire began pressing his palms into her chest. The jolts in her numb body tingled. Life was on a thread for her. Her sights witnessed a bright light and a voice.

 _ **You're not here... not anymore.**_

000 (POV Switch to Diego) 000

"What happened?!" Starfire yelled to the trembled tearing cat.

"I don't know, god dammit..." Diego said, frozen still as he was paralyzed with thought.

"Keep her still. I'm trying to keep her system running." The human shook his head as he continued pressing into her chest.

"Something's wrong... I just don't..." he stopped and lowered his ear to her chest, "I just don't understand it."

Minutes went by, the ship drifting onward.

"Come on, Shira. Stay with us. Stay with me." Diego pleaded as he held her face.

As Starfire continued, he looked up at Diego, fear evident in his eyes, realizing the worst.

"She can't die, Starfire." Was all the saber could dread out of his lips. It pained him to see the look of doubt on Starfire's face, the human seemingly accepting what they tried avoiding for so long.

"You need to be strong, Diego. Life's got us beat right now. We've done all we can."

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP ON HER!" His heart let out. His mouth trembled as he held her, eyes wet and blindsided. Starfire let go of her chest, collapsing to his knees with his hands supporting on the ice flooring, cursing of frustration.

"This isn't doing anything..." the human heavily breathed of emotion, "Diego..."

"I can't accept this. I won't." Diego growled, "There's NO reason this should be happening!" Diego rested atop her.

"Why couldn't we just live? Like everyone else. Wake up everyday. Face life. Together. Face it fearlessly."

He lied down with her, still stroking her breathless body. But every stoke felt like a sharp piercing pain in his paw.

"I tried so hard to keep her. Alive. Breathing. Even when the world gave up on her. I didn't. I couldn't, even if I tried. Even though I knew the world wanted me to."

Starfire sat with his head to the ground and his hands on his knees, defeated.

Diego whimpered and cried to her. Starfire had gotten up to retrieve the pelted blanket to throw over her again.

"Diego... did she accept it when she lost you?" the human asked, seemingly wanting Diego's emotions to explode.

And it became too much, Diego turning to smells. Sights. Tastes. His head could hardly think straight and take it all. Much so to the point where the only thing left to do was ignore it all. He cleared his head and touched her breathless pelt.

"Good-

He choked on his words.

"Goodbye, Shira."

He held her limp body, not taking for granted the last time he'd ever get to feel her soft perfect fur. Every curve of her body. Everything he fell through for. Shattered.

 _Why? We were... just talking a minute ago._

He whimpered. His mouth couldn't relax as the silver stopped glittering.

Starfire collapsed as well, at a loss for what just took place.

The tears in his eyes. The lifetime of misery. In silence they stand all alone for the fate of their own destiny. A lifetime of lies. One chance at this fantasy. The judgment will pass for the cries of the world that has faded for them.

The ocean sang for her. The wind whispered for her. Forces of nature beveled through life's ears.

Rain pelted down as if on cue. It was appropriate. It was necessary. It added to the sadness. Diego wanted to feel his emotions bleed for her and let her know everything he wanted her to know.

Thoughts and memories of the time they spent together seemed to unlock and awaken. Since he was reborn. How much they treasured their time. Memory blinded him, his sight and mind seemingly switching right then.

"I gave her everything I could. I made the last weeks of her life, in her words, the best she's ever had." His heart poured out. Not to Starfire. Not to Shira. Not even himself. To no one in particular.

"Diego..."

"I tried so hard to keep her. Alive. Breathing. Even when the world gave up on her. I didn't. I couldn't, even if I tried. Even though I knew the world wanted me to."

"Diego!"

"What?!" The cat's deep thoughts cancelled.

"Look."

Diego noted the lack of sadness in his voice, only hoping the best. Was she alive?

He turned his head, seeing her body still as painful to lay his eyes on. But the contrast of the light around her had him squint his eyes.

 _What the-_

The light grew brighter, the ship no longer visible from the outside looking in.

What stood before them was a human figure, levitated above Shira's corpse. The color of his form a bright yellow. Almost white. Wings of vultures expanded out the shoulders. The long golden hair draped over his shining yellow armor. Two enormous swords, similar to Starfire's bounded sword, with rhythmic patterns clenched in both hands

Diego, confused in a completely new way, turned to Starfire.

"What is this?!" His anger shot at Starfire.

 **"This is the passage of fate."** It spoke, a seemingly perfect voice, clear, crisp, soothing in a way.

"What the hell are you?" Diego questioned, instincts set to kill as he connected the floating figure related to Shira's death.

 **"Do not be surprised with who I am. What I represent. Everything in this world is dictated by the passage of fate."**

Diego only looked back at Starfire who had crossed his arms and looked to the ground. A pose he made countless times before. One that Diego knew the meaning to.

He knew about this.

 **"As all that exists is interconnected, time can only flow towards the inevitable. That is the vision of which I, the Evening Star, am the origin. The one true powered stone. That which will be... will be."**

As it spoke, Diego could only think of Starfire. What he brought them to know and find out.

"Starfire... you... you knew about this?" Diego questioned, begging for it to not be true, "After everything you said?" He murmured of exhaustion.

"This... isn't as it seems, Diego. I-

"She's dead! She's fucking dead and that's all you've got to say?!" He roared at the still human.

 **"He couldn't tell you. Otherwise it would've agitated. The passage of fate must flow time through her as I resided inside."**

"Inside?!" He looked back at Starfire, "What were you doing with her?!" He cried, tears breaking out once more, lunging at Starfire.

Starfire predicted the anger in Diego and had readied the stone blade in defense and sliced into Diego's shoulder, having him snarl in agony as he rolled and hit the ice floor.

 _Starfire... since the beginning. But... the things you've said. Was this your plan? To delude us?_

"You must forgive me, Diego..." Starfire said without any tone as he swung the sword again, ridding of the blood dripping off it.

"Why... inside her..." Diego's pain kept him clutched on the ground.

" **I merely needed a vessel. One that could act as a hibernation capsule until the entirety of my power was regained. And now the time has come. While your stones were depleting, Shira's was only recuperating."**

"And you chose her? You chose Shira?! WHY?!" Diego attempted to get up, scratching the surface only to slip and collapse of emotional trauma.

" **There is no reason in particular. Shira just happened to be in that cursed forest at the time."**

"At the time?" Diego stood up, gripping his shoulder as blood leaked out. Delusion replaced with anger, his paws clenched and his muscles tightened. A low growl vibrated his throat.

Diego remembered that Shira mentioned a few times... she felt there was something missing inside her. Was her soul... really missing?

Rain poured down. His lips tasted the clouds.

"I don't believe any of this." His heart broke and his mouth mumbled.

" **It is not up to you to choose what to believe when everything is prejudice. You can only go with what is given to you. Only a god can decide such matters."**

Diego looked down at Shira. Her eyes closed. He'd never see them again. He'd never feel her smooth tongue and taste her breath again. He'd never love anyone the way he loved her.

There was no more he could take. Capacity reached it's limit.

" **You will arrive at the island... then... let it begin... the ceremony of destruction and recreation!"**

"I don't have to obey you." He growled.

" **You WILL obey your god!"** It bellowed, the whole ship rocking of tidal waves.

"Or what? You're gonna kill me?" Diego snarled.

 **"...Not yet."**

Light shined brighter into the rain, seemingly turning the skies to sleep.

 **"Blackfire, Starfire, and The Evening Star are placed in the passage of fate. I will await you at the birth place of the world. I will then create a new world! Just as I have done many times before!"**

The shining figure smirked in anticipation. A flashing aurora emptied. Rain patterned the silence.

 **"I entrust you to succumb to the birth of my new world. One where I will not grant intelligence to the life I create."**

Diego growled at the idea. Not feeling. Not thinking. Not loving. What kind of world?

 **"That... was a mistake. It disrupts... the passage."**

The glowing entity vanished. Leaving the heaviest silence to surround the human and the saber. Feelings bleeding through them. Ones of regret, sorrow, disappointment. They only scratched the surface.

No one could know what they're feeling.

"I... uh-" Starfire began, head down, looked up to see Diego darting right at him.

"You son of a bitch!" the cat tackled the human down, tumbling right by Shira's corpse.

"Why would you hide something like this?! I always knew! I always knew there was something you were hiding!"

Starfire gasped for air, his hair in a mess at the situation he was put in.

"She wanted to be happy!" He struggled, seeing the crisp blackness in Diego's eyes from the stone again, the power just beginning to recuperate, "I promised her that! I could see it in her eyes! That's why I did what I did! That's why I kept it a god damn secret all this time!"

Diego began loosening his grip, but not entirely. His body stopped shaking as he listened.

"If I told you right away that her body was being used like a puppet! That she was actually dead... the evening star would've left the vessel knowing that it was vulnerable! I couldn't say anything!" the human had nothing more to say. Nothing more to explain.

Diego had nothing to say either. Only thinking of how easily he let his anger control him. How easily Shira tore at his feelings. It often got to him when it really didn't need to. It frustrated him. He let out a long deep breath, missing her so much.

"Like I said," Starfire continued, breathing a bit easier with Diego's paws loosening, "It was a miracle she didn't lose her memory."

"And what..." Diego let him up, "you've seen it happen before?" Diego questioned, not believing the human.

"Eleven times as a matter of fact." Starfire answered, regaining his full consciousness as he stood up.

Diego didn't respond, too focused on his whole world, stroking the softness of her cheek and his eyes leaking onto her.

"I never knew what I had." Diego cried, "until it was gone."

He never realized the time he treasured with her. Shared with her. He was aware of the consequence, but never the result. What he would feel.

How could he have been ready?

Diego pattered over to her, sitting down beside her body.

 _We were so close. We were designed for more in an image that was not our own. But we've fallen short. I'm speechless and was unaware of what the capabilities of a weak heart are. We're cast away._

Starfire came up to the two, his hand on Shira's ribs, hurting at the breathless feeling.

Diego almost didn't want the human near his mate. Almost instinctively, he growled. But as the two met eyes, the vibration in his throat stopped.

They mourned together at the loss. The inevitable, life lying loss.

Everything the Evening Star said about the reality of the world truly shattered Diego. Not to the extent of loosing her, but rather adding to it.

 _I can't explain the pain... so I'd rather feel numb._

Silence roared through the night as the rain stopped.

"There's nothing we could have done." The human spoke, standing up and looking up into the night sky, stars powerfully lit the darkness.

"You can't possibly think that." Diego murmured, his head resting on her sides.

"Of course not. Life... reality... can only think that."

Diego only scoffed at that remark. As painful as her death was, the idea that it was inevitable, somewhat made it... easier. To the point where he still had the mentality to function, speak words and think straight.

 _Or maybe it's only typical at this point. It's desensitizing._

"We don't have to go the that island the Evening Star was talking about, you know?" Diego suggested.

"Deceive a god?"

"Yeah. The hell with it."

"Honestly... I don't know anymore, Diego." Starfire shrugged.

Diego's ears lowered as he nudged at Shira's cheek, whimpering, not caring that Starfire was right there. The night she died, the fire burnt so strong inside Diego. Through the weeks, she touched his heart. She touched his soul. She never gave up the fight they shared for the day they'd be free. Silence was in the sunset of their lives. Her ghost had always been walking by his side much like he has to her.

'I've tried, but never could stop the pain I feel. I tried so hard, but the wounds will never heal.'

" _ **You know, Diego... I hope everyday can be like this... always."**_

Those words she spoke days before. They stuck to him. Symbolic in a way.

The night bled on. Diego never turned his face away from her closed eyes. He didn't care about anything. About eating. Sleeping. Loving. He just clenched his feelings with his grip on Shira's shoulder, still begging for life to reside back in her and reconsider what he didn't deserve. He didn't want life to continue writing it's own tragic story. Not his own. It couldn't continue on like this.

Only now... he knew life. He knew fate.

He knew the game.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Fallen World

* * *

 **Author's Note: Story should be done in 3-4 chapters. Working on a oneshot and my next story as I finish this one.**

* * *

 **Shira...**

Muffled sounds ran through her ears. Delayed thoughts recognized her state of consciousness.

 **Wake up...**

She gasped for air in her sleep. Her eyes wide awake but feeling shut.

She was underwater. Emptiness covered her surroundings. She was being lifted to the surface. Lifted by nothing.

She saw Diego floating with her. Though she knew it wasn't real, she reached her paw to him. His green eyes, though seeming dead, gave her a sense to relax and steer away. A way to show her that he loves her and that they belong together.

 _Must I float away? Will I ever wake? As far as I know nothing is for sure right now. For all I know unpowered in the light of now._

She muttered his name by habit, smiling, thinking of his warmth from the cold, black world. She kept yearning for it, forever guided.

Her eyes opened to the mist, white like a pearl. The same blank visions she received times before.

 _Not this again..._

With her body afloat the water, in rhythm with the waves, her paws rested atop it like walking on water.

She looked down at her reflection. The lips neutrally rested. The eyes stared blankly, halfway open. The angle gave her daggers a longer look.

She kept staring into herself. Firstly, because it was all she could see with the white mist around her. Secondly because she felt she was unraveling the puzzle that was herself. She was eager to figure herself out.

The more she looked, the more she felt contrasted by the reflection. It didn't seem to move, but before she knew it, the image had changed to her friend from the Epsilons.

 _How can this mean anything to me?_

Shira wanted to show emotion for seeing her old friend again. The remorse and guilt for leaving her there to die suddenly vanishing.

Her instincts wouldn't let her remember. Whatever was happening wouldn't let her. A seal forcefully bound to her lips.

"You know why you're here?" Krystal asked.

Shira shook her head, unable to speak.

"Do you know where you are? Do you know why this keeps happening?"

Same lack of response.

"This is the spirit world."

Surroundings unveiled beyond the mist. Floating islands still as life. Pieces of memory. Shira could see the river where she met Diego. Another island held a cave. The one where she, somewhat forcefully, admitted her love to the gold cat.

Others contained oceans pouring down the sides. Trees depicted the Epsilon forest.

"You're remembering… finally."

Her whole mind split like an oasis cutting through sand.

"You're near the final trial."

Pressuring force around Shira loosened. Her relaxed state turned to anguish as she gasped for air.

"You are... Krystal... right?" she breathed heavily between words.

"In your mind, I am."

"What?"

"I'm nothing more than a figment to you."

"But I can see you." Curiosity fell through Shira as she stuck her paw to touch her friend, only to see it go right through her.

"And you can see everything around you. But is it really there?"

Their eyes locked as the calm, mirroring water stayed silent.

"It feels real."

"What _is_ real? Define what is real. What are you judging? Are you judging by sight... smell... taste... touch?"

Shira's lips remained closed.

"Look at the water below. You see it. You feel it dampening your pelt. Are your senses right... or deceiving?"

The water below her faded darker into different textures. Shira only scoffed, having been there and having done that.

"So why are you here?"

"I... don't..." She dwindled her head as if it were aching physically. Memories of her time with Diego bled through. She cried and yelled. She splashed her paw into the water and caused her reflection to vanish as she collapsed into it.

Krystal lifted Shira's head off the water, helped her stabilize with water dripping down her face. Her nose sniffled as she desperately tried to calm down. But images of Diego never left her.

"I'll tell you why you're here." Her friend spoke, almost a whisper.

Shira kept crying, water dribbling down her lips.

"Did you notice when these visions started happening? They've been happening since you first went back into that forest. When that tall dark figure grabbed ahold of you and you lost consciousness?"

Shira remembered it being around when she first met Starfire.

 _Starfire mentioned I could have lost my memory..._

"It was Blackfire..." Shira recalled.

"Then why did those visions keep happening after he was killed?"

"Because he wasn't really dead?"

Krystal leaned closer to her, eyes down, seemingly holding something back.

"No... he was dead."

"Why did he attack us on the ship, then? Why and how was he there?!" Shira demanded.

"Telepathy. Contacted from the Valley of the Damned. From purgatory. And I could feel it. He was trying to warn you what was really behind all this. He tried stopping it before it was too late. And now you can know."

Shira's heart stopped. What else could it have been? Blackfire was the one giving her all those hallucinations. Wasn't it?

"It's what you've been after, to your own unawareness. It allowed for you and Blackfire to connect with those visions."

Shira's mind wide open. Though she didn't understand, she felt the pieces fit.

"The Evening Star."

Shira's eyes lowered to the ground and swallowed her own emotions.

"Like Starfire and Diego, a hidden power, one far more powerful. One that balances the other stones. The main source dwells with you. And now it's awakened."

"Awakened?"

"That's why you're here. You've been dead since that event with the tall silhouette. Your soul has been kept here since. The visions you got of these white misted surroundings were of your soul trying to contact reality. A gateway if you will."

Shira couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could she have been dead? Everything felt so real.

 _Everything with Diego... it wasn't real? But… I lived it. I felt it… I loved it._

Her eyes leaked as she whimpered between her lips.

"Krystal... how do you know all this?"

"When I died, I learned what I was."

Shira eyed her, reminded of the night she left her bloodied friend in that forest. The images never vanished. Never changed.

"I'm a descendant of the evening star. I am only obeying the passage of fate. All life is predestined. All life is fair this way."

"Fair..." Shira smirked, "That's a new word."

"Yet, you have the freedom to decide your own fate. No amount of prejudice can limit that."

"Decide? What have I ever been able to decide?!" Shira snapped back, getting up and allowing space between them.

"You decided to stay with Diego. You decided to continue fighting for his life, risking your own in the process." Krystal insisted. Already, Shira felt herself missing him. Tears leaked, and her mouth trembled.

"You went back to him even after he told you what really happened that night in the Epsilon forest."

"That vision I had made me. I didn't choose." Shira somewhat mumbled, exhausted of the emotion.

"You did choose. You chose to follow. To be guided by the visions you were given. You chose your path. What to believe in." Her friend wiped her wet face a bit to dry, "And now you're here..."

"Will this end? Like the others?" Shira only asked because this one... was different. She felt control. A dream where she had control.

"It never ended. You were always... right here." Krystal said.

Shira stared into the distance, contemplating how to look at it all. Was life a simulation? Was it not real? Just a prototype? An alpha stage of an unfinished product?

"What have I been doing with my life?"

She slowly spread her lips to grin. Her teeth peaked out. Her breaths inhaled more often than exhaled.

She laughed quietly. She giggled. She shook her head, covering her face with her paws as she lied down on her side, a smile covered behind her soft fur. Her breaths choked on her sanity.

"You already know." Krystal lifted Shira's head, "You know what you've been doing... and what you must continue."

"How can I continue if I'm... d-dead?" She choked on the last word, only imaging what Diego must be going through knowing she was gone so abruptly.

Krystal could see it in her eyes.

"He's your whole life, isn't he?"

Shira just nodded like a kitten, her head on solid ground.

"His love just felt so right when I was with him. I always took it in."

"It must be hard for you... to lose him again."

Shira rose her head, irritation in her eyes. More and more each day, common sense was her only friend. She had walked along way to this point. Still, it rippled through the core and still there was nothing left to remind her.

 _Am I right to question all those answers I can't find?_

Her ears drooped, and her shoulders limped. Her tears had halted from that moment. She took a deep breath. The biggest and longest one of her life.

"Everything we did... was for something to prove." Her gleaming eyes stared at the flame's core.

"To prove to nothing but our own fate."

The two began walking towards the islands that held relics of the past.

"Fate that was always against us. We both understood that."

As much as she tried, the hurting memories kept crawling back.

"But... god dammit... I miss him. I always missed him! I want him back so badly! I don't care about anything else!" Her voice cracked and began to fade from her screaming.

"Be remembered or lost in loving eyes." Krystal's voice rang through.

Shira looked up, paws off her face.

"Starfire told you that... didn't he?"

Once again... silence. They both gazed at each other. Shira's breath felt calm. Calmer than any other recollection thus far.

"Shira..." Krystal sighed, still lying down, "Who's the savior you need? Right now. The one that loves you or the one that protects you?"

"If you're meaning I have to choose one over the other..." Shira began, stopping and pacing the floor, "I'm not playing that game. I'm not playing anymore games. No more." She felt the hurt in her chest, paining at the idea that she forcefully lost.

"It's no game. It's your life. Who's the hero you need right now?"

"Diego's my life, you know that. "

"And Starfire? He's let you down many times in the past, hasn't he?" Krystal's eyes darted back and forth as Shira paced back and forth, trying to keep energy and emotion tracing out of her instead of building up.

"Yes... but he's only human." She answered. At the same time, so rapidly, thoughts entered her mind, flooded with the obscurity and the ridiculous. It seemed silly that she just went with all this at this point.

'What is all this anyway?'

" **This is you. Your consciousness. You're awake for the first time."**

Krystal's voice spoke in her mind, simultaneously disappearing of presence as Shira looked around for her.

"Krystal... what are you?"

Wind whistled by, perking her ears, even though there was no feeling of wind blowing through her fur.

" **You already know. You know what I am, and what you must do."**

She always tried so hard to hide her tears. To be strong and shake her fears. In a way, her eyes leaking, it guided her. It tried to. But fate was always after her. Truly, fate was after her.

The tigress walked around in the air from island to island, seeing the memories from the past. The river where he tackled her. Where she felt his strong, firm paws on her shoulders as she was pinned down. Where she gazed up at those eyes for the very first time. Where her life seemed to start... for the very first time.

And now she just wasn't sure anymore. Life never started? It never happened? Diego? Starfire? They never existed?

 _Or did I never exist? What is existing now? When and where is... now?_

Her mind seemed to be going through an existential crisis, seemingly several of them as literal as that was possible.

And so, she sat there, in the center of what was claimed to be existence. It was just a breath of silver away. Her soul had been locked here forever, therefore feeling as though she had been here forever when instead she was with Diego for those few weeks.

The more she thought about him, the more she could almost feel his presence from a different world. His figure cut off the wind around her. His straight stance she adored so much, imagined inside her head. His lips touched hers, but only for a second.

It felt so real as she waited for something. Something needed to take her.

"I'm here, Shira. I will always be with you." Diego spoke, his colors more vivid. His image, more contrast than Shira had ever seen. The gold nearly reflected. The eyes had a look of intending desire. His mouth, his lips. The way he showed her his most profound care for her were all she could focus on. All she could think on.

"I'm sure we will meet again…" She spoke calmly, almost seductive.

All this knowledge about this new reality. It drove her to blind insanity. Hidden madness. Before, she saw the old days in the ripening fields. The joy to be with him and become one. Now, for all she knew, it was gone. Her life had come to an end. The light of those days seemed to shine in her because the anger inside her vanished.

Her eyes leaked as she lowered her head, eyes closed and mouth trembling. Shortenings of breath jolted her chest.

"Go to sleep, Shira… We'll see on the other side."


End file.
